Regret (Consequences Arc)
by DecimatedSpirit
Summary: Every Action Has Their Consequences.
1. Prologue

**Regret**

His phantomic eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was nothing but pitch black. Impossible to make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened. "Where..?" he then noticed his voice had changed… it was robotic… but also incredibly weak… as if his… vocal cords were severed…

He recalled the training tapes telling him about this.

"You will try to scream… but you won't be able to due to severed vocal cords…" he heard the familiar voice in his head.

"So… if i…" it must have been a springlock suit incident… the children...

'This is why i interfered…' another voice said in the pitch black.

But in his head.

"Your still here?" he asked the familiar voice. It was the same one that had taken him over and killed those children… it wasn't an excuse for murder but he could only watch as his body did those actions on it's own… then building circus baby…. He hated this voice…

'Well… i'm too weak to take control… your springlock incident got me into hell ton of suffering…'

"Mine? Your the one who came to the pizzeria with an axe and tried to destroy those animatronics!"

'So? Even if i controlled you… you think anybody will believe you…?

The blood is on your hands whether you like it or not…'

"You'll go to hell for this…" he said in a soft whisper wincing as the springlocks creaked.

'So will you…' the voice seemed to snicker then disappear.

"Annoying pest… hope he's going to stay weak…" he said to himself as he looked at the suit he was wearing… or well… had became him.

The bunny he had become all too familiar with had been a glowing golden when it performed for the kids making them smile. He had rarely used the suit himself leaving that to henry and the other employees… of course there was then that…

But now the suit has taken on a rusty green the plastic layering crinkling in many places. He could feel the hands from inside… no… not feel… these were now his hands… they felt stil soft and cuddly like… the legs seemed fine but as you went down to the lower part the entire costume shell was removed letting the wiring become fully visible. The endoskeleton feet were visible at the very bottom without any wiring whatsoever…

There were 2 giant holes in the costume at the torso which left the endoskeleton visible. The torso piece of said endoskeleton was wrapped around in veins. Veins that had been left over from his almost entirely rotten away body. A few of his organs were still there… he considered taking them out but decided against it in case they were keeping him alive…

"Well… it's pretty comfortable for a metal suit… except for the springlocks…" ah yes.. The springlocks had been pushed deep into his body when he had died… now they awaited being compressed and just poked him… or whatever was left of him making it hurt every time he moved too suddenly or swayed.

"Lets try getting up…" he suggested to himself.

'Yes please i do wish to see the condition of my friend.'

"Your not my friend… your a bastard."

'I could say the same to you.' he snapped back and seemed to contain himself. 'Now lets see if you can get out of here… i'm tired and want to sleep…'

This thing had the ability to be tired? What was this thing plaguing me? He thought to himself as he attempted getting up. He reached a kneeling position and winced as the springlock seemed to push deeper and pain flared through him. He held himself there using the wall for support. "Damn it…"

'Keep going… i'm enjoying this'

He eventually managed to support himself with his own legs. Although still weak from this he decided to experiment a little. "Ok… what can you do…?" he was saying to the suit yet the voice responded.

'Kill children… build animatronics… that kill children.'

"Haha… very funny." he looked at an empty head prop on a shelf. He clenched and unclenched his right hand for a moment and then punched the prop.

The result was… amazing.

The prop had been pushed inward so far that it seemed to have created a crater….

"Ok…. now then…"

'Perfect.'

He ignored the voice knowing exactly what it meant and thought about leaving the room.

He shuffled forward in the darkness until he bumped into another wall.

He traced his hand across it feeling for the change in density a door had.

He didn't find it.

He went the other way…

He found it.

"Okie dokie… lets see wh-"

'That was cringey.'

"What?"

'You saying okie dokie.' he said in a non amused voice.

"...i'm going to ignore you from now on….."

He looked around. He was in a large length hallway. The dismantled animatronics had disappeared. "..." his head throbbed with confusion.

Then he noticed the puppet coming down the dark hallway.

"...crap." he backed away slowly. The puppet almost came into light…

If he did there was no way he would be able to hide.

Then it took a turn to go somewhere else.

"Thank.. God?" it would be idiotic to assume that god was still helping him even now right? No… this was just luck…

He did not deserve god's forgiveness.

He walked back into the parts and service room and sat there mulling over this new… suit? Body? Whatever… ability he possessed…

And where did the dismantled animatronics go? Surely even fazbear entertainment is not idiotic enough to have rebuilt them to perform again after all this.

Whatever he was thinking about would have to wait.

He was tired… just moving tiny amounts with this suit exhausted him. It made sense… he was just on the edge of living. Even small exertion put him tilted him slightly. Too much could mean his end. "..." his thoughts flashed back to 'them' a final time.

"I miss you all…" he whispered softly into the darkness

'...'

'This would be the perfect time to regain control and continue the murderous streak…' the voice thought to itself since springtrap was now asleep and deactivated.

Then the voice looked at everything that this man had been through.

'Meh… i'll do it another day… i'm tired myself.' he found it odd he was lying to himself as if trying to convince his mind to believe the sentence.

**A/N: and that's the prologue folks!**

**I do portray william as regretful in many stories but i don't do it properly.**

**Soooo**

**I made this story for the sake of making it.**

**Springy is sleepy…**

**And so am i…**


	2. Spirits

Chapter 1…

Meeting.

**A/N: Yeeeeeeet…**

**In all honesty though i think you should have expected this.**

**Shadow will make an appearance in this story.**

**Luckily he won't be as much of a major character this time.**

"...what an odd timeline…" a voice said from the endless expanse that was the void… or the multiverses empty space? Who cares?

"Indeed…" another voice this one metallic and gritty responded.

"You sure this doesn't count as an error?" the voice asked again.

"Like you'd correct it…"

The 2 beings finally materialized into space.

One was a kid with a black hoodie and 2 red stripes. His eyes were an icy blue and his hair was brown...ish? Hard to tell with the little that could be seen with the hood covering the rest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the other one was…. Something? All that could be seen was a silhouette of what appeared to be a man.

It shook it's head or so it seemed then spoke.

"I've seen the little error you saved…" The kid turned to the silhouette with slight surprise in his eyes. "How?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm a timeline controller smart one… i can see timelines…"

"..."

The kid sighed then looked at him with an icy glare that would make another's spirit leave their body in fear. For the silhouette… it wasn't fazed. "Did you?"

"No… i decided to leave it alone…" the silhouette seemed to shift and reveal itself as a wire amalgamation with a clown mask on the head.

"Don't disappoint me again of course."

"Why shouldn't i? You can't threaten me anymore…. You failed to make a point in the other 2 timelines…. What difference will it make here?"

The robotic fusion just stood there unresponsive.

"For a guy who wants to make all the timelines happy you sure are strict on correcting…"

"You and i both know… **why i can't just leave these timelines alone…**"

The kid dismissed him with a hand. "Whatever… i'm going to do something else…"

"What?"

"Anything that does not involve correcting." he said aloud.

"...god…." the metallic mixture grumbled while turning back into a silhouette and disappeared.

'...get up idiot….'

Springtraps phantomic eyes lit up once again illuminating a tiny area in front of him. "..." the place he was in was different… the room was lit weakly with a foxy head on the wall… a light coming out of it.

"Well… at least i know where the dismantled animatronics are… or… is this just some fake prop…?" he looked at it for a little while longer before looking around the rest of the area. The walls were an orange-ish brown? Odd…

"Guess i'm not in a pizzeria anymore…" he said in quiet mumble and got up. His springlocks fortunately did not cause him any pain as he walked out of the room and wandered the few rooms.

He eventually felt weak again… "...i need to do something….."

'Other than aimlessly wandering?'

"Yea."

'Oh… wait… i sense children!'

Springtrap jerked backwards sitting down. "Why would a child be here? And you can sense children?"

'A murderer needs a fe-'

"Shut up. I'm not a murderer… not anymore."

That's when he noticed the translucent little girl in the other corner looking at him. Why did it look so familiar.

He grasped at his memories like straws trying to pull the one that possessed sight of this girl.

Meanwhile he decided to interact as well.

"Hey… you don't seem okay…" he asked getting up and shuffling to the girl. And to be honest that was true. The girl looked normal mostly… she had yellow hair and her eyes were… they seemed to flash between normal bluish orange eyes and black eyes with white pinpricks. When he spoke they shifted into bluish orange and stayed that way.

Which were now widened.

"Okay?... you killed me!" she seemed to be crying from her voice….

It was soft and scared.

He winced and sat down there.

"...Susie?" having finally recalled the girls name.

The girl nodded slowly backing away into the corner… as if she forgot she was a ghost and felt like a defenseless child again.

He got up again and shuffled closer to the corner as she backed into it.

"...don't come near me!... leave me alone…!" she was shaking in fear.

All that fear… all that horror…

Children were supposed to be energetic and happy.

And thanks to this voice he had ruined that for her and the other ones.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a quiet whisper.

"..."

'Hah… i like how afraid she is.'

Note to self… this voice is a bastard.

'Screw you.'

"I promise i won't hurt you or any other person again." he said in a quiet whisper and turned back away.

"...i miss my family…" the ethereal girl said and continued to be sad and afraid in her corner. Springtrap could only do so much other than say sorry? Right? What else was he supposed to do? It would be pretty dumb for her murderer to comfort her… especially when she was afraid of him still…

"I miss mine too."

He looked at his hands and watched them. They did not shake with sadness at this girl. They were still… as if… satisfied.

Susie sat there a little scared still then realized.

"He said sorry…." she got up and looked around for him.

"Hello?"

Said person was sitting in that foxy room again thinking about what he was supposed to do for the next eternity or so.

'Soooooooooooo whatcha going to do?'

"I'm going to burn this building to the ground… and end this all.."

'You will have to get rid of the guard.'

"Guard?"

'Of course! He's been watching you for a while now.'

He looked up at the cameras and saw it's light blinking suggesting somebody was looking through it.

"How long have i been watched?"

'Just a few moments ago... i can sense fear and worry from him….'

Well… that complicated things…

Now he had to figure out how to convince the guard to leave…

'You could always kill him...'

Springtrap shook his head and got up once again.

'Your becoming repetitive.'

"By all means tell me what i should do?"

'You could alwa-'

"No killing."

'Awww… :c'

"Who are you talking to?" Springtrap almost physically jumped and turned to the source of the voice.

It was another ghost.

This one was a boy with Crimson like hair.

His eyes were a fiery green.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" Spring sighed.

"Sorry can't help myself..." the ghost giggled.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

Springtrap shook his head still a little surprised.

"Your not scared like susie?"

The child glanced away for a moment then turned back to him with a smile.

"Nah i'm the bravest! after all i possessed foxy!"

Springtrap recalled watching the voice stuff Fritz in a foxy suit.

So that was the kids name.

Said kid tilted his head in wonder.

"So…. Whatcha going to do?"

Springtrap was as confused as he was.

What was he supposed to do?

That guard would be impossible to convince to leave without him blabbering out to some authorities.

"You guys can only be ghosts?"

Fritz shook his head still in awe on how bada- oh wait this is not that kind of story? Ok… on how epic springtrap looked.

There was a soft red glow which made springtrap shut his eyes.

When he opened them a orangish and brown tattered fox stood before him.

"Call me Phantom Foxy now!"

"Can the others?"

Phantom Foxy nodded and looked at the head prop on the wall.

He grumbled in anger and slashed at it with his hook.

The hook phased right through.

The Ghostly fox absently sighed and turned back to springtrap.

It flashed again and became fritz who was now beside him.

"Ok… now it seems your being dumb sitting next to your murderer…"

He had realized that fritz had taken the murder concept lightly and decided to play around with the words while he was here.

"Well… we are all kinda… stuck with you.."

If springtrap had eyebrows he would arch one.

"Well… we no longer possess actual animatronics soo… we are stuck with the one who killed us… the others are staying as far as they can from you...s-"

He couldn't blame them. He would stay away from him too.

It took him a moment to realize fritz was asleep and now against his shoulder somehow not passing through him.

'Oh damn… this is warming my non existent heart…'

He should have known that voice would only keep its mouth shut for so long.

"You brought this pain upon them..." Springtrap said quietly as to not wake up the sleeping spirit.

'Don't blame me… you should have stopped me.'

"How does that mean i should not blame you? You still murdered this kid in cold blood… i tried and failed…. I won't let anybody hurt them again… and that includes you."

'Wonder how long that will last.' the voice said quietly as springtrap stroked the ghostly childs hair for a moment in sorrow and anger at himself for ruining all these children's lives… and then he deactivated.

**A/N: Chapter 1! I'm liking this story too much for my own good… i tried a different format but i don't know if it really works.**

**If it does in your guys and girls opinions then yay!**

**If not just tell me and if i get multiple people saying i may change it again.**


	3. Compromise

**Chapter 2.**

**Forgive.**

**A/N: Yey demonic irken has acknowledged one of my stories as good**

**:D**

The darkened facility. It was always dark. A darkness that endlessly covered all source of light. The light was what little hope she had.

And it was finally almost gone. She sat there on the edge of her little stage. For so long she had been trapped here…

For so long she had been condemned to this… hell…

"If only i had listened…" she said in a quiet whisper.

If only she had…

This story would have been very different.

"...Daddy?" she hopelessly spoke into the air. Why would she get a response? Her father was gone. And she was forever stuck as this damned animatronic clown.

Still… a part of her wanted to believe there was some way out…

After all…

That tiny light still was there.

"For once it feels odd to watch a timeline that does not need correcting.." the black hoodie kid said in the space of the multiverse.

He shrugged and dissipated into the nothingness of the timeline.

"I think we can trust him!"

Springtraps eyes lit up as he looked around for the source of the voice.

There were 6 ghosts a few feet away.

"Fritz… what are you thinking?" a girl with black hair and eyes responded seeming incredibly enraged.

Springtrap got up making creaking noises to alert the ghosts to his presence.

All the spirit turned to him… some looked at him with vindictive hatred.

Others looked at him with confusion.

And fritz looked at him with a confident look.

"...will….why?" the voice came from another female ghost. It was with brownish black hair.

"...i'm sorry…i…" each of the ghosts look at him patiently waiting for him to give his excuses.

"I know you can't forgive me… i'm not asking for that…. I just want to put this all behind us…"

All the ghosts would look at each other randomly until fritz walked (Floated?) towards springtrap and stood there beside him.

"Come on! He is doing his best to change! I believe in him!"

The ghosts mumbled between themselves while springtrap looks down at the ground. Fritz pat his shoulder in support.

"I'm sure they can forgive you too!" The spirits finally turned to him again.

Susie floated forward. "I can still feel pain from when it happened… but when i looked at your eyes… and not the smile… i saw fear… and pain…" Springtrap looked at her now with renewed hope.

"... me and the others… mostly are willing forgive you…" 3 others ghosts nodded and stood beside him he flashed susie a thankful smile who smiled back.

The 2 ghosts who had not said anything about this were still floating a few feet away.

"Charlie? Cassidy?" Fritz said hopeful.

"Will… From the beginning i knew this could not be you… my dads old friend… you were always so nice… to me… and to others…

I don't know what happened but if your trying to change… i want to help." Charlie spoke quietly still quite afraid of the bunny.

Cassidy just shook her head and disappeared.

Springtrap was incredibly confused.

"Honestly…. Can somebody explain what the hell just happened? Did you ghosts just have like a… business meeting?"

The ghosts giggled on how absurd the thought of wearing business suits appeared to them.

That's when he realized that even now they were still young children…

'Now what?'

He looked at all these ghost kids.

"Well… i don't even know… i guess i need to find a way to set them all free…."

The ghosts disappeared except for fritz.

"They are not exactly the most trusting of you… still kinda hate you…"

He sighed as he sat down knowing that the ghosts would go somewhere else in the building

"Can you blame them? You should be mad too…"

He looked at fritz who actually seemed to shiver slightly. The kid had never shown any real fear around him. "Hey… kid? You alright?"

The kid noticed and stopped shivering forcing a smile. He could tell it was forced.

"Yea! I'm fine…" he definitely was not. He decided to ignore it for now.

He scanned his surroundings. It was the same house… yet it felt so.. Different.

Everything seemed new all over again as if his mind was taking the memories it had stored and pulling them out now after decades.

Even though it had only been a few years since… the bite.

He winced as he recalled the terrible event. After it had happened all he could do was grieve until the night. Then they had attacked. Those monstrous versions of the animatronics that his brother had been so afraid of. The animatronics would continue to torture him in this household at night. All he could do was fend for his life. Many nights passed… 5? 8? 20? Maybe even a hundred. That's when he found it.

A disc under his bed. He had picked it up and noticed a little switch and keypad on it. When he pressed it a noise was heard and the laughter he had been so accustomed to hearing cut short. He would open the doors and look around the house to find no sign of Nightmare fredbear or his black monstrous bear counterpart.

"What?" he looked at the disc in his hand carefully. He flicked the switch again and nightmare appeared right in front of him.

He had jumped slightly. Then he flicked the switch and the demonic animatronic dissipated.

"How?" he now noticed the words _Afton Robotics LLC._

Afton robotics was a company his father had owned until elizabeth…..

Why would this disc be here? There was no logical explanation to keep this disc in the house… unless…

He was using this to deter Chris… from going to the pizzeria…

It was a demented logic but with all the evil his father has done it did not surprise him much… yet it was in vain all the same… because of him….

"Although you might have been corrupt father… they were innocent…" he walked towards a photo on the wall. It was a family photo at fredbears family diner.

All of them were there.

All happy and smiling.

Even chris was not crying… why would he? It was one of the final happy moments though…

Then all the madness had started.

Their father would sometimes confine himself to his study as he said he needed alone time…

Before he knew it he was in the past once again.

"What do you think happened to him?" Elizabeth would ask him as he sighed and looked at the door.

"I don't know… i've never seen him like this…" he would respond and look to chris. He had not yet begun to rapidly shed tears like he did in later time. For now he was fine.

"I'm worried…" Chris said nervously. Their father rarely interacted or talked with them for the past few days. He had been stressed too much. At first Michael had assumed that it was because he was dealing with a lot at work… but then he would just be a couch potato like he was last summer… so what was going on?

"Relax… i'm sure he's just dealing with something at work! We leave him be and he will be back to his old self in no time…"

They nodded and Elizabeth and Chris walked off to do their own thing.

While Michael decided to figure out what was really going on. He put his ear against the door to his father's study and listened carefully making out a few words. "No… can't…. Traumatize… children…"

Then he heard the word that sent a chill down his spine.

"Kill…" He decided to stop listening and walk away.

What an idiot he was. Thinking that if he just walked away from it he would be left out of it.

He returned from the flashback staring blankly into the air.

"Now i'm what's left of the Aftons…. A legacy of a tainted man.." He looked at one of the shelves where a note lay.

A sealed envelope.

He was told by his father after the bite that there would come a time when he would need this.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked in a cracking voice still broken now that he had in a way caused his brothers death.

"...somewhere… i'll be gone for a bit…" he handed him a sealed envelope which Michael held tightly the paper sticking to his skin.

"Eventually you will need to open that."

"When?" the teenager asked with questioning in his voice.

"You will know when." His father would say as he left.

And yet still…

He had not came back.

After a while michael ventured to the 2 locations as they opened and closed and gathered information on what his father had truly been hiding.

To think of what a horrible person he had been… and to look at how caring and nice he had been to them..

"I don't understand…"

He looked up.

"I don't understand!"

Why did his father do it? Everything? It hurt him greatly to look at everything caused by his own dads hand.

Odd.

Meanwhile Springtrap was walking around being questioned by the literal ghosts of his past.

"So…. how does it feel to be in a suit?" Jeremy would ask. He had a vindictive nature and still felt a slight bit of enjoyment as seeing his murderer suffer.

"It's not all that bad… sorry i had to put you through it nonetheless."

The ghosts just shrugged.

"What's done is done.." Gabriel said nonchalantly. If he had opinion on Springtrap he was doing well not showing it.

"Well… if we are going to be stuck with you until you find a way to free us… you might as well tell us something about yourself… i'm interested.." Gabriel continued.

"Names william… she calls me will though.." Springtrap pointed to charlie who was still staying a few feet away.

"...yea… charlie did you know him before.. You died?" susie asked with a voice that was hopeful for some odd reason.

"Yea… will was my… dad's friend… then…"

She shivered as she felt fear once again. He scared her.

He shook his head and mentally sighed.

"You don't need to recall it if you down want to… it hurts me to remember it as well…" Charlie looked at him with brown filled with confusion eyes.

It's obvious he regrets killing… but why did he do it? She thought to herself. He must be beating himself up… being scared of him is not going to help him change.

Springtrap stopped in an odd hallway. There was an office on the other side of a pane of glass. The pane of glass was rusted to hell… no surprise there. It was tinted green to fit in with the theme of this place he assumed.

"..." there was a guard on the other side looking through the window at him with confusion and fear.

"The hell is that!" he heard the clock chime and walked right out the door.

"Ok…?" he shrugged. The ghosts were just as confused.

'So this is the guard… i was expecting more…'

Ok…

He needed to really convince these ghosts… all of them at once was impossible…

How was he supposed to explain…?

Maybe he should wait a bit longer…

**A/N: Wew… chapter 2…**

**These chapters aren't much longer then my other stories but i'm trying to work on increasing their length.**

**After all i'm not a very good writer… typer? Author…**

**I just hope i can get the point across.**

**Although i feel i jumped into the whole ghost child thing a bit early.**

**Early is better.**


	4. Talk

**Chapter 3**

**Talk.**

**A/N**

**This chapter is going to be as it says.. Talks with springy the 6 children… most of them anyways. 3 of these are going to be especially connected to springy by the end of the story.. Likely.**

**Gabriel**

Gabriel had been the only one still awake and aware. The others had been exploring more of the building they were going to be stuck in.

He was silently following Springtrap as he shuffled through the rooms. What was the murderer doing? He shuffled through storage boxes and props without any real goal.

"Seriously… what are you looking for?" Gabriel asked with a interrogating voice. If Springtrap was surprised… he didn't show it.

"...not much… looking for… stuff…"

"Knives to kill children with?" Gabriel asked teasingly. He did not mean to hurt the man… he would not expect a child killer to actually feel bad.

But when he looked down gabriel forgot his teasing for a moment.

"Look…. I don't know why you did it… so i can't trust you… not that easily…" Gabriel said with a weak sigh.

"It's just…. I miss my family… i don't know about the others now.. But when this first happened… even charlie was not very strong willed then…. It had been up to me at the beginning to keep their hopes up… i was the leader of our small crowd."

Springy got up and turned to the ghost.

"I understand… and i wish it had never happened… but… i just… it's in the past… and i want to give up the past…" Springtrap said with a mental sigh. Maybe he could convince them.

"The others… they wanted me to speak with you…well… susie and jeremy…. They said they want to go home…"

"So do i.." Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

"Even murderers love you know.." even though he was technically not a murderer there was no point doubting it.

"What were they like?" Gabriel asked patiently

Springtrap thought for a moment then spoke. "There was liz… she was always so nice and caring… Michael sometimes pranked and tricked his little brother but he was there for him… As for their little brother… Chris might have been a bit of a crybaby… but he was just a little scared of the animatronics…" He smiled for the first time in a long while.

"What happened to them?" Gabriel regretted asking the question the moment he did. Springtraps smile faltered.

"...i'd rather not talk about it…" Gabriel looked away for a moment and sighed.

"Alright… i'm going to go… tell jeremy and susie what i've learned!"

Springtrap twitched at that. He had just came to gather information? Smart kid.

"So..? what is that psycho planning?" jeremy asked with a still burning anger at him… somehow…

"I… i don't think he wants to hurt us…"

"What? He's a cold blooded killer! There is no way we can trust him!"

"I agree with jeremy… i don't think we should trust him… at least not fully…"

Gabriel shrugged and nodded in defeat. "How about we see what happens?"

They decided to just agree with that…

**Charlie**

Springtrap had been walking around the rooms trying to figure out what was going on in this chaos…

Then he noticed something else….

"Where is charlie?" he asked Fritz who glanced around looking for the spirit he had mentioned.

"Don't know…"

Meanwhile charlie was in the past… mentally…

It was fredbears family diner… the amazing place that her father had made… with a little help of course.

Her dads good friend William had helped financially and had supported him through hard times of the restaurant…

Of course to her he was just Will… back when she was only 2 that was the only part of his name she could say… so it pretty much became his nickname… and the only name she would call him…

Even now.

Charlie had been with her father in the manager office.

"Bills… lawsuits… god… people fall off the carousel way too much.."

Charlie giggled slightly. Her father always blamed the carousel for lawsuits… she had only ever seen a person fall off once… of course that had been her… it was a small injury though… she was back on her feet in no time.

There was a click as she and her dad turned to the office door.

Will had opened it… he looked slightly different.. He seemed… almost angry… yet depressed.

"Well… to what do i owe the pleasure old friend?" Charlie swore she saw a red twinkle in his eyes as he turned to her dad.

"I have a special surprise for charlie… it is her birthday right?"

She had almost forgotten… today was her 7th Birthday…

"Indeed… Charlie why don't you go see what he has?" he definitely needed some alone time anyways… to deal with lawsuits..

Charlie nodded her innocent brown eyes full of excitement.

Will motioned for her to follow and she did so passing by a few people… there were barely any people there today… odd…

"So… where are we going will?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"You.. you will see.." His voice was cracking… like he was also crying…

She looked around the many attractions inside the pizzeria…

Of course her eyes settled on the security puppet gift box. She had always felt a strange connection to the puppet inside. She then realized that a pile of gift boxes were on the top… sealing it shut…

"Wh-" she felt herself grabbed and pulled somewhere.

She opened her eyes to see herself in an alleyway…

William was standing a few feet away an eerie smile on his face.

"W-will?" there was a short metallic blade in his hand.

"Surprise!" he said as he walked forward holding the blade and lifted it over her.

The ethereal charlie opened her eyes screaming… she was still a ghost.

In front of her was Springtrap with a very worried look.

"What happened?" he asked nervously…

He had a feeling he knew what had happened.

Even though she was a ghost…

Charlie hugged him tightly.

He was slightly shocked at it but made sure she did not pass through.

Some spiritual connection or something?

She let out pained sobs into the animatronic fur of the suit.

"...it hurts…" she said between sobs… She was re-experiencing the painful death he had given her.

"...i know… i'm sorry…" he said trying to comfort her.

'Ouch… i made her cry :)'

He could feel her suffering as she relived the quite painful things he had done to her with that little knife.

He hugged her back. He really wanted to slap this voices non existent face.

"It's okay… it's over… it's over now.." he said in a calming and quiet whisper…

Eventually her pained sobbing slowed and finally stopped.

She looked at him with brown eyes of renewed fear.

He hated seeing that in her.

There was also a twinkle of hope.

"Why…? W-w-will… why did you do it?" she was still crying…

That's when he noticed her appearance had changed.

Instead of being a ghost wearing the clothes before her death.

The stab wounds and cut at the neck were now visible.

He had done that to her.

Maybe not truly him.

But his hands were still his own.

They disappeared as she continued crying silently.

It still hurt.

So… much…

"...please… help… it hurts…" she said in weak and shaky breaths.

As if she was dying as a ghost.

"Your having a flashback… it's not real… just close your eyes and the pain will be gone…" She listened and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. It seemed to finally stop.

She sighed in relief and looked at him with only slight fear now.

"Will… i'm scared.. What if… what if we go to hell?" she asked which made Springtrap flinch.

"Why would you go to hell? I'm the one who killed you!" he said it a slightly surprised tone and a hint of anger at the thought itself.

Charlie flinched and springtrap sighed.

"Sorry… just angry to think of you going to hell because of me…"

"The thing is… we did kill…" Springtrap once again wished he had eyebrows to arch.

"When they possessed the animatronics they could not control themselves… they were blinded by rage… even i was at the beginning.. They killed anybody they saw wearing.."

"Purple?" he assumed.

"Yea… and the night guard uniform was purple… i even killed one.. I… what do i do? What if we go to hell? We killed innocent guards!"

Springtrap glanced away and decided on an answer.

"You were blinded by rage… if i can be forgiven… then of course you can… in a way i caused that too…" Charlie tilted her head for a moment as she noticed that everytime Springtrap mentioned his murders he seemed to look… regretful… yet she saw something else…

"It wasn't you.." Springtrap twitched and looked at her with solemn eyes.

"How do you know?"

"There is no way that was you Will…. The moment i saw you that day… you were… different… what happened?"

He looked into her eyes to find doubt.. Fear… anything that proved she should not know… he only saw wondering.

"...there's a voice inside my head… it tries to convince me to kill… and possessed me… i think… I could only watch as it happened… i tried to stop it.."

Charlie was not actually surprised.

Her fear dissipated.

It was still the Will she knew.

"That means you are innocent!" She tackle hugged him now.

Why is that possible… shes a ghost.

Who cares?

"...it's still my fault.. I should have tried harder…"

Charlie gave him a reassuring smile and he could not help but smile back.

Perhaps he could end this all and they could all pass on peacefully.

**Fritz**

Fritz had been avoiding speaking to the other ghosts for a while now.

They often talked about how they missed their families when they were together.

He flinched whenever any of them asked him about his and he would dissipate to go somewhere else.

He normally followed Springtrap.

He had to say the animatronic looked really epic. His suit tears just made him look even cooler.

Springtrap just looked at him warily.

"Stressed about something?" He said reading his expression.

Fritz jumped… mentally…

"No… just wondering about…" Springtrap motioned for him to continue.

Fritz held his own ghostly arm in a nervous manner.

"...were you nice to your children…..?"

Springtrap looked at him with confusion.

"Of course… i cared for them with everything i had…"

Then fritz asked him a question that made him twitch.

"Did they like you…?" he was shivering now.

"I loved them.. And they returned the favor.." Now he was wondering.

"...so that's what it's like… to be loved…" Fritz flinched as springtrap shuffled towards him.

"...don't your family love you?" He asked and as fritz eyes widened he knew he had accidentally struck a nerve.

"My family hated me… they would torture me… they starved me till night where i would barely eat anything… my mom had been nice… then when she passed away… my dad just was increasingly worse.

Then he finally caved in to let me have one happy day at fredbear's… not exactly what i was expecting…"

Springtraps emotions shifted from surprise to horror and eventually guilt.

"Honestly… being a ghost is a hundred times better then being abused…"

How… cruel can the world be… he may have killed but torture and abuse… is often worse…

He imagined being starved till the end of the day…

"Your father… i don't understand how anybody could do that to their son.."

Fritz was still shivering slightly.

Springtrap was comforting too many people today…

"Look… if it makes you feel better… why don't you just think of him as just another person? Think of somebody else as your father."

"How about you?" Fritz asked innocently.

"What?"

"...your the only one who can actually see us or interact with us… until this is all over… can you be my dad?"

"But… i'm the one who killed… you… why would you want me to be that?"

Fritz shrugged. "I just don't sense evil intent from you."

What was he supposed to say? The kid had been through a lot… worse then the others… Up to the point where his after life was in a twisted way… happier…

"If it makes you feel better." He said in a accepting voice.

Fritz hugged him shortly then disappeared off somewhere.

"Wow…. your actually convincing them…" He turned to Cassidy who had been watching silently.

"...how long?"

"I was there when you comforted charlie… you may have tricked them… but i'm not falling for your act… there's no demonic voice controlling you… a lazy excuse for murder won't help you get out of hell..."

She disappeared before he could say anything.

He returned to shuffling through storage boxes and found what he wanted.

Gasoline cans… no lighter though.

"...now to end this…" he said with a mental sigh.

He still needed to get the guard out of the building.. No need involving him in something not connected to him..

The ghosts eventually made their way back to springtrap.

"Find a way?"

He glanced to the side and nodded.

"But first… we gotta scare a night guard." each of them had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Here's the plan."

**A/N: yee.**

**I got emotions into the mix..**

**Sorta.**

**Hmmm**

**I need to make charlie suffer…**

**:3**

'Wow…. your a pretty evil narrator.'

**Great… first shadow… now you..?**

'Stop making 4th wall breaking characters then…'

**But i wanted to let them ask questions to our mysterious duo… :c**

"Mysterious duo? A 10 year old with a broken spirit and a disembodied demonized voice are worth being asked?"

**I'm too lazy to reveal more about you two in the main stories.**

'Wait this is not going to be my only story appearance?'

**Of course not… gotta make you a bit more of a bastardly character.**

**'...:c'**

"Why am i here anyways?"

**...i don't know…**

**Do any of them have questions of this duo?**

**I have the urge to answer questions**

**Mainly make these characters answer questions.**

"As long as they don't ask about amber i could care less… i'll answer this crap."

'I don't have much to hide! Ask whatever you want! You will take that information to the grave once i make my way into the real world.'

**Don't threaten my readers.**

'You forgot you made me this way.'

**Oh. right.**


	5. Plan

**Chapter 4**

**Plan**

**A/N: It's plan time peeps! Also…**

**Dinosaur(Guest): Explaining the voice is… not very simple and i still don't even know if much information will be displayed for him in this book. Also you have already had michael in this story.. Did you not notice? He's been here.. Present michael.**

**Henry will make himself known later likely.**

**Now then! Time to trigger emotions (Lets see if i can trigger emotions?) **

She looked at the animatronics at each of their area one by one.

"...Ballora? Foxy? Freddy?" She asked and the animatronic turned to her with suspicious gazes.

"Yes?" They asked back.

"...do you all… like killing children?" That was a pretty stupid thing to ask… They were built for that…

"...no.." Freddy answered the rest of the animatronic nodding in agreement.

"...we don't want to hurt anybody… but now we are locked up here… forever." He said in a defeated voice.

'...I have a plan…" She could hear the corrupt thoughts in the robot she possessed surface.

She had accepted their plan.

"...allow me to explain."

**Meanwhile in Fazbear's Fright…**

Springtrap looked at the door patiently… he could see it from the edge of the glass pane. Entering the office while waiting for the guard would scare him off and get the authorities here even faster.

As the guard entered the office he looked at Spring warily… any fear was gone from his expression.

"...i figured it out…..that suit.. It killed you… William afton right?"

Springtrap twitched… how did the guard find this out?

"..." He leaned to the side slightly and almost seemed to sway as his eyes closed and he took a long breath. They opened and he spoke in a much more… depressing voice. The breath had pained him greatly.

"...you don't need to die here… if you just leave and don't tell the authorities…. I can burn this place and this will finally come to an end."

The guard looked at the building. He did not like the crappy horror attraction.

Still.

"...yea no…" The guard said defiantly.

"...how about a deal?" Springtrap spoke in a pained whisper and the guard looked at him with a interested gaze.

"...if i make it into your office… you leave… or die… and you don't speak of this to the authorities if you leave." The guard realized this animatronic was not kidding.

"...you murdered innocent children… and are a serial killer… how would letting yourself burn in this building benefit you?" The guard asked with a raging anger.

Ok… this guard knew a lot.

"...cause they all want to rest… and i do too… so." Springtrap began walking back to the main area of the attraction.

"...12 to 6.." The guard spoke.

"...12 to 6.." Springtrap repeated before walking off.

Springy looked at the 5 ghosts. They had made it so only he could see them.

"..ready?" he said and the ghosts responded by turning into phantom animatronics.

Phantom Freddy Chica and foxy. Those were respectively Gabriel Susie and Fritz.

Phantom Puppet was charlie.

Phantom BB and Phantom mangle were being handled by jeremy.

"...where's cassidy?" he asked noticing there was no phantom for the black haired ghost and former inhabitant of Golden Freddy.

"...she still doesn't think you've changed." Charlie responded in a half robotic half childish voice.

Spring shrugged and walked off.

"...you know what to do."

The phantoms nodded and went off some giggling at what was to happen.

The guard sat in the plastic swivel seat and sighed.

"...i'm fighting a serial killer…." He recalled the audio devices.

"...those sound like… chi-" he pressed the device in the camera labelled with the number 8. A static covered the screen the noise almost making him jump.

"..." as the static cleared he saw a phantomic eye in the edge of the camera.

"...trying to hide huh?" he said smirking.

He had figured out the murderer….

Or so he thought.

He noted a ventilation break and took off the camera to turn to the rebooting device.

There was a Orangish and brown burnt freddy walking through the parallel hall to the office. "...only one… not the bunny… not the bunny." he focused on the rebooting system and ignored the bear.

It disappeared around the corner after he finished rebooting the ventilation. He looked at the entrance to his office half expecting it to show up and kill him.

When he saw nothing he turned back to the camera.

There was a burnt face covering the entire camera with the same phantomic eyes.

"...bunny?" he was pulled the camera off and looked at his desk.

The same face now connected to a balloon boy like animatronic stood on the desk having a deformed smile.

"..Hello?" he asked rtheroically before jumping straight at the guard mouth open inhumanly large.

The chair fell backwards and he hit his head against the wall making blood trickle down the back of his head.

"...crap." he got up with slight difficulty.

"...so there are more?" he looked around but did not see the child like phantom.

"...phantoms… hallucinations… Ventilation." he noticed the red lights blaring and felt his vision fading.

"...crap." (Again) he stumbled towards the reboot panel and pressed the button.

Hearing the familiar beeps calmed him down and his vision returned to normal.

He looked in the corner and saw what appeared to be the burnt versions of Chica and Foxy.

"...god damnit." He did not even flinch when both let out high pitched screeches and jumped at him.

"...ok… not the ventilation." He heard an eerie static and turned to the window.

There was a burnt fox's head poking right over the bottom edge of glass.

"...going to ignore you." he said as he turned back to the camera.

The bunny was not in camera 8.

"Fuuu-" he was interrupted by a burnt puppet looking at him literally an inch away from his face.

"...god!" he stepped back to the wall.

The puppet followed his eyes following the mans movement.

"...what...are...you..?" The guard asked carefully.

Springtrap had arrived in the hallway and was now in the doorway as he watched the puppet distract the guard.

'..Finally.' the voice said and a purple glow entered springys eyes.

He stepped forward as the puppet disappeared.

"Ok murder bunny! You win!" he said towards springtrap as the animatronic gripped him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

The purple glow disappeared and Spring eyed him warily.

"...so you won't tell anybody?" He asked and the guard reluctantly nodded.

He let go and the guard looked at him fearfully.

"...your...just going to let me go?" he asked but before spring could answer was out the door.

He opened a drawer in the desk and found a lighter.

"Perfect."

What followed was much fire and much burning.

The ghosts watched the fire with no speck of fear in their eyes.

Spring sat down and charlie sat beside him leaning on him.

"...so this is the end?" she asked him and he looked forward at the wall with a grim determination.

"...finally… i think i can say yes." he said and he closed his eyes.

What he saw…

Was…

Not what he expected.

He heard a familiar horrid scream echo in his head and jumped up instantly.

"...no...liz.." Charlie realized what he was talking about and got up.

"...did she not die?" she asked grimly still sad for her lost friend.

"...she's not free… i have to." Cassidy watched from a distance.

Spring wandered right out the door of the pizzeria now greatly damaged from the fire.

"...i can't… let… her… stay… trapped.." he wandered into an alleyway and sat down weakly.

The spirits were looking around in the fire.

"..We can't let him just leave!" Charlie said.

"...We have to help him set free liz!"

The other spirits turn to her with agreeing expressions.

They floated out of the building and to spring who was now deactivated.

Not strong enough to stay active at this rate.

**At least… not physically…**

He found himself at the pink door that led to elizabeths bedroom.

His hand rested on the doorknob.

"..." He remembered that before he had become springtrap he had come here twice after…

He had came those two times praying that he would find his daughter sleeping in her room… both times there was nothing.

Both times he remembered.

She was dead.

Now he looked at his hands and saw they were human.

"...a nightmare." he decided.

"..lemme guess.. I'll see a bunch of blood and something?" he said in a defeated voice…

He began to turn the doorknob and pushed the door open even though he knew this nightmare was just going to make him hurt more.

Might as well get it on with.

He stepped into the room slowly and his eyes widened.

"...liz..?" he asked quietly to the sleeping shape in the bed under the blanket.

He walked closer and knelt down beside the bed.

It was her.

"..." had this all just been one nightmare? No…

He had lost his daughter to that child killing robot he technically took a part in making.

".." yet here she was sleeping peacefully as if not having ever experienced such a thing.

He wanted to believe that this was reality.

But it was just a dream.

"..daddy?" A feminine voice asked and he turned back to liz who was now awake her green eyes drowsy.

"...yes?" he responded still trying to confirm this was a dream

"...you look sad… what happened?" she got up and now sat on the bed beside him.

"...i...l-lo-st you.." he spoke deathly calm.

Liz's eyes sparked with worry.

"...did i oversleep? Last time i checked i slept 5 hours ago.." She said yawning after a few seconds.

"..nah...your fine.." She still held a worried expression for her father.

"..dad...your starting to scare me.." her eyes were starting to hold slight fear.

"..." he mentally jumped as he felt liz lean onto him.

"..is… e-ever-ything okay?" she was stuttering… genuine fear had slipped into her voice.

"...it's fine… i just… missed you.." he spoke quietly stroking her hair gently just to confirm she was real.

"...i missed you too." She said before hugging him suddenly.

Then it clicked.

This dreamworld…

Was not just his…

"...do you remember?" if his theory was right then she would know…

"...i do… do you know… what's going on?" she asked still hugging him tightly… afraid that letting go would mean he would be gone forever.

"...where...are...you? In the.. Real world?" he asked her to which she looked at him with a broken gaze.

"...i'm… in a dark… building… alone accept for the… funtimes…"

He mentally swore. She had gone through all that horrible pain… and now shes stuck as the animatronic that killed her… in that dark facility.

"...don't worry liz… i'm coming." he said quietly and the scene began to fade.

And finally disappeared.

He woke up as the burnt springtrap he knew all too well…

The ghost kids watched him patiently.

"...why did you leave?" most of them voiced similar sentences.

"...there's still someone… to set free…" he spoke in slight pain and then just stood up.

"...follow." he said quietly and the ghosts shrugged not really having any goal.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is quickly dashed in... if you did not notice chapter 3 had taken a bit longer...**

**sorry about that delay... hope this makes up for it.**

**So... wonder if i could really make anybody feel sad? probably not.**

**:3 hopefully none of them come and break the 4th wall...**

**So... There is hope! well... we will see where that leads **

**i̵̧̪̳͖̊̎̒͛̀̃͠ ŵ̷̟͓͉͖͔̘̣̐̃̑̄̓̿̕͢i̸͉͍̜̪҇͒̊͑͑͗́͋̔͢l̵̗͈̫͇̟̀̐͛̔̐͢͝l̸̡̮͎̩̽͑͊͝.̴̢̪͍̘̪̗̃̓̊͝.̶̨̦̬̘͙̳͕҇͗̀̽͗̽̎̓̚ a̶̰̩҇̐̎̊͋͜v̸̛̖̬͙͉̝̬͚̟̐̍̄̊͢e҈̡͉̝͈̮̞̃́̔̒̆̕n̴̢̘̙͈͔̘̋̅͑͞g҈̢̩͖̭̤̰̞̈́̍͆̿̋̊̚͠e̴̡̱̤̊͆̉̕.҈̡͉̗͖̣̙̲҇̾̑̈̿.҈̡͇͔̌͋͠**

**Shadow?**

**Ḩ̷̬̞̞͈̗̋͌̀̋̒̐̆̕e̷̢̲̞͛̈́̀̾͞ c҉̧̯̭͓͚̎̍͆̍̿͝a̵̧̰̟҇͆̑́́̑̓ͅn҉̜̲͓͚̮̀̾͢͞n̵̛̟͎̘̘̞͋̑͆̉͆́̑͜o̶̯͔̞͓͖͍̪͛͌̇́̾͐́̋͢͡ţ̷̯͉̞̟̠͇̏͂͑̂̒̕ e̸̡͈͓̦͓͕̒̀̕s̷͈̥͑̔͌͊̕͜c̸̢̩̠͕҇̔̀̇̅̐͑̏a̵̢̛͇̦̟̾̿̎̌̒p҉̧̖̜̠͈̙͎̙҇͑̒e̸̡̫̩̓̾̀̓̌̾́̾͞.̶̧͙͉̭̥̑̓̓̚͡.̷̯̞̜̔̾͢͝.҉̨͉̫̤̦̪͙̇̾̈́̿̀̓͝**

**Calm down... **

**well then.. looks like he wont let me ignore him any longer.**

**so expect Shadow to make some minor appearance in the next chapter!**


	6. Meeting

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting**

He looked at the darkened sky trying to see… anything.. He found it pointless and looked at the ground… Nothing…

So he looked around… there was not much… He was not looking for a real home…

Just to find answers.

He recalled his visits to the 87 and 92 locations…

Odd…

Now those animatronics and the child spirits that possessed them had disappeared entirely.

l

His searches for them had led him nowhere…

What was he missing?

He heard a smashing noise and jumped up… metallic footsteps could be heard.

Something was inside the house.

He exited the room and began walking down the stairs slowly and stealthily. He made his way downstairs and looked around carefully.

There was nobody there… the door had been smashed wide open.

He looked at the table and his breath caught in his lungs.

He had thought it had just been a robber.

Yet on the table was the envelope from the shelf..

No robber would just leave it… if they wanted to steal it they would have taken it.

Beside it was a baby plush… how ironic.

"...he came…" he noted as he walked towards the table and picked up the familiar envelope.

"...is it finally time?" he asked himself as he unsealed it and pulled out the written note on the inside.

'_Dear Michael… if you are reading this… it means you have likely found out everything about my past…_

_I wished this was not the way you had to learn…_

_I can't control him…_

_For the safety of you… the last one of my family…_

_I'm going to try to dismantle the animatronics…_

_I will likely die…_

_And that's for the best…_

_Heh… i know your sorry about Chris…_

_It was not entirely your fault._

_Just like it was not entirely mine._

_Yet for each of us._

_Those peoples blood is on our hands._

_Lest the fault not be entirely ours._

_There is still one thing to do._

_Liz… shes not… truly dead._

_If you recall… the grandfather clock in that one hall to chris's bedroom.-_

He walked towards the grandfather clock while reading the message.

_If you open the chamber you will find a keycard…_

He grabbed the small card and continued.

_If you remember that closet i told you held brooms… you must have realized there are brooms in that corner of the kitchen…_

He made his way to the closet and opened the door.

_...please...fix her… free her…_

There was a metallic elevator with double doors sealing it shut.

"...her...Liz..?" The little innocent girl who had been his sister… who had suffered to that damned animatronic… she had been horrifically killed by it.. In his own anger and grief he bullied Chris..

Now he clenched the note tightly..

"...this is my fault too.." he said angrily to himself.

"...but if theres any chance…" he glanced to the side for a moment.

He had a feeling his father had meant for nobody else to find this but him… still.

He walked out the door note still clenched in his hand.

It was dark and raining.

He scanned the perimeter casually.

"..." he shoved the note into his pocket and walked off into the dark rain.

The burnt bunny animatronic watched from the bushline as Michael walked off into the darkness..

"...I'm guessing it worked…" he noted hopefully.

"...could you not have just opened the door normally?" The red haired Fritz asked tilting his ghostly head in confusion.

"..." Fritz facepalmed as Spring did not respond.

"...honestly...i'm starting to understand why the other ghosts are wandering around as far as they can…"

The spirit like link from the ghosts to springtrap is odd…

They can only go so far.

"...well most are afraid of me… other then you and charlie really.." The latter ghost was actually asleep leaning on spring…

How odd that said ghosts could actually bond with their murderer.

But they were starting to believe him..

Fritz and Charlie were truly on his side.

He was sitting down almost slumped despite there being nothing to slump against.

"...so what are you going to do while he finds liz?" Fritz asked and charlie let out a soft mumbling repeat of the name.

"...well...to be honest… i'm not actually sure… i should have thought this through a bit more… did just dash out a fire and see her in my dr-"

He stopped and looked back at fritz who was slightly surprised.

"...dreams.? You saw her in your dreams?" Fritz asked half in shock and half in amazement.

"...i don't even know…" He spoke weakly.

"...damn...fire…" He said his vision dimming.

"...hey we were not planning on leaving now were we?" Fritz said slightly annoyed at the factor.

"...may...be…" He said before deactivating (...creativity? Not really.)

Fritz looked at him patiently and floated off to see something else.

…

Michael found himself at a house he never thought he would revisit again.

The windows were all dark accept for one glowing with a soft yellow.

He looked at the little plaque on the wall.

It had been put there by Them cause they found it right.

It read simply…

_Residence of Henry and ̶C̶h̶a̶r̶l̶o̶t̶t̶e̶ Emily._

He cursed at himself and his father once more for all the horror that had been caused.

Then he remembered the note in his pocket.

Perhaps there was something else to this he had overlooked.

He knocked on the door hearing the noise echo even from outside the building.

The door creaked open and an Man likely in his 40-50s Looked at him with tired eyes.

"...Mik- Michael." The man did not want to bother with nicknames.

"...Henry." He said quietly in response and the man gestured inside.

He stepped into the house.

It was damp and the paint was peeling off the walls.

There were only two couches… one was slightly smaller then the other.

Of course one was for henry and one 'had' been for…

Charlie.

"...what brings you here after all this time..?" Henry would ask sitting down in the larger couch

Michael knew what he meant though.

He meant after all the horrific murderous events.

"...you remember my father… right?" he asked quietly still standing.

"..." his expression turned grave slightly.

"...are you planning on sitting?" he asked before giving his answer.

"...it would not feel right…" Michael said and Henry nodded satisfied.

That was a test…

Michael realized.

Henry was trying to tell if father and son were oh so different.

"...i do remember your father… how could i forget the man who took my daughters life?" he said in a depressed and defeated voice yet still containing a hint of anger.

He looked at Henry worriedly… The man still missed his daughter…

Who could blame him?

It's not everyday your old bestest of friends tricks you into letting your daughter follow him into the alleyway where she was brutally murdered.

"..." he began to doubt the note in his pockets words.

'Who else could it have been? It was still you…' Michael noted mentally then returned to reality.

"...i got a note from him…" Michael said in a worried voice.

How would Henry react.

As a matter of fact the man flinched.

"...so he's in that bunny… just like the Children… trapped… how ironic." he said dryly.

Now it was michael's turn to flinch.

How did he figure that out?

"...i owned freddy fazbears… of course i know." he said having pretty much read Michaels expression.

"...what did the note say..?" Henry asked a twinkle of interest in his eyes.

What was he supposed to say?

The idea was absurd.

"...it said he could not control…. The murders.. He hates himself for it…"

Henry made no move or spoke and just waited for him to continue.

"...he...told me to go to the facility beneath our house… did you know about that?"

Henry nodded grimly.

"...he wanted…"

He thought for a moment.

If His father

The murderer who had taken so many lives.

Truly had regret.

Then he was going to say this on his behalf.

"...he wanted me to tell you He's sorry."

This was when Henry got up.

He looked at michael with Icy contempt.

But not for him.

"...you expect me to believe he's sorry?"

Michael tried to continue but was interrupted.

"...That man.. Took her away from me… That man… is the reason i had to walk up to that damned hill every year to rekindle the fact that my daughter is dead!" he yelled angrily.

"...that man lost his daughter and son too!" Michael retorted and henry looked at him silently surprised by his own outburst and Michaels much more profound one.

"...it's no justification… but he still lost his daughter too… and his son as well to add onto it…"

Henry walked up to michael..

"...they were of his own accord.. I lost mine to something i could not control…

He lost his to his own creation…"

Michaels eyes flared with anger.

His family was not going to be ridiculed like this.

"...Fredbear was his? No… Henry last time i checked that thing was of your design!"

"Who shoved your brother into his mouth huh?!" Henry lashed out in anger and regretted it instantly.

Michael was looking down.

He was crying.

"...i.." Henry knelt down.

Despite all the hell.

Henry was a adult when this had all happened.

Michael was still a kid in a way…

"...i want to believe your father regrets but…" Henry glanced to the side

"...please...give me a chance to see…" Michael said in a quiet whisper

"...go ahead… but don't get angry if he truly has not changed."

"He has… he has to have changed.." Michael said quietly as he walked back out the door..

"..i'm sorry Henry." he said as he left.

After a minute of silence…

"...i'm sorry Michael." he broke the silence as simply as it had arrived.

…

He returned to the household and the Elevator.

His hand rested on the dial.

He thought of why His father had not left the Passcode.

Then he realized and clenched his fist as he used the other hand to dial

_1983_

The elevators double doors slid open revealing the inside.

And a whole **HELL** ton of bad memories.

He stumbled inside looking at the walls.

There was a poster saying dance in big white bold letters with a recognizable ballerina animatronic.

"...ballora." he noted from memory. He looked at the rest of the interior

It was covered with wires and looked generally unfinished.

He stepped backwards as he spotted one more poster.

It showed the Familiar animatronic clown Baby and her 2 bidybabs beside her each of them having their open sides faceplates… open.

He remembered seeing the same poster in Liz's room… until…

He pushed the thought away and looked at the elevators go down button.

"...i wonder…" he brought his finger over the button and pushed it slowly.

The elevator shook with disregard and disuse before finally giving in and moving down at a decent pace.

He sighed and slid down sitting against the back wall.

"...theres still so much i don't know.." he noted dryly as the elevator.

Takes.

Him.

Down.

She twitched as she heard the eerie noise that happened when the Elevator began to come down.

'...let us take over…'

The animatronic was right.

She did not want to see the blood…

Of whoever was unlucky enough to come down here.

She gave up her vision and control of the animatronic and waited patiently in the dark consciousness of Baby.

The Actual Plan had begun.

**A/N: so much for Shadow… i calmed him down…**

"...why did you not tell me about this before?"

**Your a book character with basic knowledge… i thought you would know about McDonalds.**

"...how am i even eating this? I'm a fictional character."

**Are you really going to argue?**

"...Nope."

**Well… i'll be able to avoid doing more for Shadow while he enjoys the foods of the fictional world…**

**So i guess it's time for the Second talk chapter…**

**Wait… Hey … Bastard!**

'...huh? What do you want?'

**A guest wondered about who the… gimme a moment..**

**Heckin heckles are you?**

**That's it i think.**

'...Who am i? Like i understood these questions could reopen old wounds but… that seems a bit private…

As for my name it's a simple one…

Hybrid.'

**Seems simple huh?**

'Shut up… as for who i am and why i possessed Afton… it's a much longer story… but to be simple I am in a way a part of Afton.'

**Care to elaborate?**

'...you would reveal it later anyways.'

**True.**

**Ok that's it from the A/N!**

**See ya in chapter 6!**


	7. Memory

**Chapter 6**

**Memory**

**A/N: Guess i will do a second talk chapter later.. For now…**

**Have some nice times… no not really.**

**Dinosaur: For one thing.. I'm glad you're interested in the story! Every Review i get makes me feel really good. As for the… Actual Plan… you should be able to figure it out soon enough.**

"...can i come in now?"

**No shut up. Now onto the story.**

The bunny looked at the house.

Michael had just returned and walked inside.

"_...your planning on going inside aren't you?" _ He twitched and looked at the ghost who had said it.

Charlie was there watching him suspiciously arms crossed.

"...might as well take a trip down memory lane…. Don't you have anything better to do?" He shuffled into the house and looked around worriedly.

No need confronting his son right now.

The elevator was gone from the familiar closet… it had went down.

"...good luck mikey…" he said quietly as he turned to the shelf. There was a familiar photo… It drew him towards it as he took the picture off the shelf. He was careful not to crinkle and crumble the paper.

He looked at it longingly.

He noticed charlie was floating into the room…

He slid the photo into the animatronic suit.

"_Wow… i remember coming here a few times… before… all this.." _ She said looking around the house with wonder confusion and… bad memories mixed with good ones.

"...meh… i don't know what i was expecting to find here…" He shuffled right out the door making charlie follow behind with worry.

He hoped Michael could handle any deception..

That clown had for him.

**Error…**

The elevators doors finally reopened to a incredibly dark room.

His eyes took a minute to react to and adjust to the dim lighting he had.

He managed to make out what seemed like… pedestals? No they were metal… on the 2 he could see there were 2 buttons… identical to each other.

One was blue with what appeared to be a sun? Light then?

The second was red with a bolt of electricity on it.

He had a guess for that one…

"...you ignored me." he jumped at the voice and turned around.

It was the same HandUnit he had found connected to the elevator… how did it turn on?

"...uhh… sorry?" The device did something which to Michael seemed like a shrug.

"...it happens… so.. I require you insert your name into the keypad."

He made his way towards the ruler like contraption and brought his right hands index finger to the keypad.

**Error…**

_"...will?"_ She asked the bunny slumped against the wall.

It stayed unresponsive.

Honestly she was disappointed.

To be fair… the fire had majorly damaged his survivability.

He was going in and out… like a defective Light Bulb.

She looked around and decided to float towards one of the many alleyways.

There were so many… she should be used to seeing them.

But as she floated into the one a whole new unsettling fear arrived in her.

Like she would be stabbed in the back at any se-

She turned around instinctively then sighing when she saw nothing.

_"..Your a ghost charlie… you can't die…"_ Right? Ye.

She continued through the alleyway and heard shuffling.

_"...still… some animatronics who are possessed could see… or spiritual connected people…" _ She took on the form of Phantom Puppet as she continued.

As to spook off anybody who dare come near her.

She heard more shuffling and whimpering..

Something was in pain?

_"Hello?" _she asked warily into the dark alley.

_"...i feel… empty.." _A weak waning voice spoke from a few feet away.

"_Empty?" _the burnt striped animatronic floated towards the voices seeming source and then saw something move out of the shadows.

The first major detail was the Golden Star on it's upper torso glinting in the moonlight.

It was an animatronic bear… a almost.. Lighter black? Or was it just a darker grey? The latter seemed likely…

Like most of the fazbear Franchise animatronics.. It's stomach was a lighter version of the rest of the robots color… in this case a light grey.

The oddest details were the fact that Freddy usually holds his Microphone in his right hand.

This one held it in his left.

As if to further distinguish him… his left eye was missing.

She was starting to sense a theme…

The rest of his body was also black with red kneecaps and a shinier red top hat. His bow also contained the blood like color.

Making that comparison made the puppet shiver. His eyes were a piercing green.

Everybody she met with green eyes contained a piercing gaze she noted dryly.

The animatronic had an embedded red blush… like the toys almost.

It seemed it had the best of both the toys and the originals..

And yet it was also in a semi withered condition with his missing eye..

Ironic.

The bear stepped forward making creaking noises.

She flinched and looked at it worriedly.

_"...i've been looking for you…"_ The voice was slowly growing stronger.

_"..you have? Amazing! I'm going to leave now :3"_ The puppet turned the other way but the black bear animatronic was already there..

It seemed to flick a switch and Charlie's vision faded to black.

**Error…**

Michael found himself pissed off as he administered controlled shocks at the 2 animatronics in their separate galleries. He enjoyed this.

But for only one reason.

These things were designed to kill kids…

And one of them had succeeded.

The reason he was pissed?

The handunit.

"...now eggs benedict you may enter the circus gallery." he was about roll his eyes from the nickname but then jumped.

"Circus gallery?" He looked at vent in front of him and crouched down to crawl through it.

As he emerged from the other side he found himself in a gallery control room looking directly forward.

"...use the light to see if Baby is on stage." The HandUnit instructed.

"...Bloody Sister Killer." he said angrily as he smashed the light button.

There was nobody on stage.

He felt a faint smile appear on his face.

"...Circus Baby seems to be playing hide and seek… let's show her it's not time for games." It instructed.

He should not feel joy in pain…

But he really felt a revenge feeling course through him.

"...this one… is for enjoying children screaming." He smashed the shock button.

Once he saw she still was not on stage..

"...this one is for mentally damaging my lil bros mind." he smashed the button again and could hear a pained noise from the animatronic wherever it was hiding.

It still was not on stage.

"...And This… is for liz… bloody sister killer." he smashed the button and held it there administering a long controlled shock.

It lasted a minute before he took his hand off the button.

"...created by my father or not… you have sentience… you choose not to use it." he did not bother checking and just went back and crawled through the vents.

The handunit had a picture on it that seemed to mean Go Home.

He shrugged. He can do this night by night.. Just like the other locations.

As he walked back into the elevator and it began taking him up he thought about how Liz could be alive and here…

"...c-could it be possible?" The animatronic blueprints…

As the elevator doors opened he barreled into the living room and then upstairs.

He opened the door to his father's room.

As expected there were Baby's Blueprints…

He walked towards them slowly.

There was also a note.

_1981 Feb 4_

…_.this voice… it won't stop… it keeps asking me to kill children… it took over…_

_1981 July 7_

_I KILLED CHARLIE? Nonono… please no… this has to be all a bad nightmare._

_1982 March 10_

_The voice wants me to build this? It's… wait… is this supposed to be a child killing animatronic? No… way.._

_1982 August 18_

_The thing.. The voice.. It possessed me again.. Late at night… it built baby… i don't even know how? I can't let anybody be near it alone._

_Espically liz._

_I can't risk it._

_I promised her this thing in the past._

_But not like this…_

_1983 Jan 2_

_NOnononono…_

_This has to be just a bad dream._

_Please let me wake up._

_I want to wake up and know that this is all a bad dream…_

_I just want to open that door and see that my daughter is alive… just peacefully sleeping… like it never happened._

_I'm sure Henry and the other parents feel like that…_

_I wish i could have stopped him.._

_Please let me wake up_

_Please…_

Michael stopped reading the entries..

There seemed to be many more.

He would see the rest later.

This voice was.. Intriguing.

Was he lying?

Would he really lie?

No… His father is many things… a liar is not one of them.

He brought his attention to the blueprints.

…

He read the notes.

"Child capturer… designed to capture children and then bring them to specific locations…." he read his eyes slightly widening.

"...capture?" he stumbled back.

"...could she… god….oh...my god…"

There was one small…

Tiny…

Very tiny goddamned fraction of a chance.

That she was alive.

**A/N: A Semi Cliffhanger.**

**I often let liz live in many stories…**

**Wonder what i would do here?**

**Is she alive?**

**Oh i really want to do that…**

**But i likely won't.**

**No 4th wall breaking banter today.**

**Shadow is dealing with that little error…**

**And i… where is Hybrid?**

**Idek**

****As you can see we are slowing bringing in fnaf 6 and Sl****


	8. Nights

**Chapter 7**

**Nights**

**A/N: Odd… all these chapters are one word titles.. If i ever made this an expansive story i wonder how far i can go with that.**

**Dinosaur: Hybrid was the revealed name of the voice in Chapters 5 End Author note. It was revealed in response to your review on chapter 4. Also all these quotes you responded too…. Brah.**

**Oh… seems like Michael his british boi now.**

"G'day M8!"

…***Shudder*...**

The second night was… odd…

There was not much… he could say about it…

He was starting to worry…

How was he supposed to get the opportunity to make contact with Baby?

He needed to risk it.

If there was any small chance..

He had to take it…

He felt himself fall into sleep in what a beggar would call a luxury bedroom.

He sighed and waited for a new horrendous nightmare to assault him in the void of imagination.

When none did he decided to open his eyes.

He saw himself in that facility under his house.

There it was… Baby.

The animatronics blue eyes scanned it's surroundings before stepping off the stage.

He had the urge to shock it despite this being a dream.

"...stop crying." It said quietly.

He jumped mentally. Who was it talking t-

"...it's just a few shocks…"

Who else had been shocked? Ballora and Funtime Foxy… but he did not do it hard on them… they had hyper ai.

They were truly designed without the choice.

"...I don't care about you… child.. If you want to leave this place… you will… stop… crying." The animatronic said coldly.

Michaels dream state… he was seeing the facility… right now? Odd…

He walked in front of baby.

The animatronic did not respond.

Vision… cool.

"...Child..?" It clicked.

He held out his hand towards the animatronic.

"...fine… cry… but leave me out of it." The blue eyes turned green and the animatronic feel to it's knees.

It made quiet noises of pain.

He walked towards it.

He wished he could comfort her.

Not baby of course.

Liz.

If she had the ability to take control of the animatronic…

And this was really her.

She was alive…

"She's alive!" he yelled and realized he had woke up.

He looked around and yeeted himself out of the room.

He shifted his weight as he almost feel right down the stairs.

He might as well have a sugar high.

He dialed the keypad and then stopped by the doors opening.

"...should i tell Henry?" he asked himself quietly.

No… it would break him to know the murderers daughter survived yet his did not… even if that was sick..

"...if i can save her… then i'll tell him."

He knew there was no way Charlie could come back.

Despite what he does..

He wanted to tell Henry… but to be Honest… He would likely be angry… not at Liz..

But at the cruelty that was to him.

He revised this 2 more times before hearing footsteps.

He turned around at a whipping speed and scanned the household. There was nobody visible in the darkened building.

He sighed and turned back to the elevator.

The footsteps resumed… louder.

Now he whipped back and saw it.

The animatronic as it speeded back around the corner.

He began walking towards the hall he had seen it.

As he turned around the corner he stepped backwards.

"...You." Nightmare… that damned transparent bear was in front of him keeping it's usual expression.

"...who turned the switch back on?" he scratched his head.

If you recall from a previous chapter these are illusions.

So it surprised michael when said monstrous bear grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"...Wh-" was all he could manage. He could not even scream or yelp in the suden pain of metal surrounding his neck… the hand was definitely real.

"...where..is...Afton?" The animatronic spat out..

"...my...D-dad?.." It gave the slightest of nods.

"...I don't know…" he was starting to lose consciousness.

"...useless…. First you could not save your sister… then you bullied your brother and led him to his end…"

His spirit cracked more at the words.

"...Utterly Useless." It said before dropping him.

He weakly looked up to find it gone.

"..." He was right…

He had failed to save his sister… and bullied his brother.

Although his brother was dead though..

There was a chance he could still save Liz.

He was not going to screw up this time.

He got up with difficulty and made his way towards the elevator.

A purple bear watched this with growing interest.

"...i don't blame you.. Mikey." It said before disappearing from view of anything.

**Error…**

"...theres a chance liz is alive in that timeline?" the report said.

"...and i gotta correct it?" he sighed and turned to his viewpoint of said timeline.

This one had genuinely made him feel bad…

"...it's just a chance… if she does survive… i'll do something." he decided to delay whatever fate he had to bring upon the timeline.

**Error…**

The rabbit got up and looked around.

He was finally properly restored from the chaos that had ensued.

Now he was able to stay active much longer.

He looked around.

It surprised him that only Fritz was there..

"..Wheres charlie?" He asked to which the crimson haired spirit shrugged.

_"Went off to explore i'm assuming… although she had been gone for quite a while… i don't even sense her anymor-"_ The last few words were everything he needed to start wandering looking for the child.

He had spotted Jeremy and Susie in the process who looked at him quizzingly.

He quickly filled them in and they found the others.

They all pitched in but finding Charlie seemed impossible.

He found himself sitting down in another alleyway.

"You can't die as a ghost right?" he asked himself.

"...i hope so." he continued talking to himself and scanned the one alley he was in.

Where did she go?

Who knows…

"Will?"

**Error… cuz i got tired and decided to place a semi cliffhanger here for the next chapter to pick up on.**

**Plus i needed to kill off michaels feelings more :3**

He found himself in the facility again when the HandUnit told him something surprising.

"...i would reccomend you don't enter the circus gallery today… systems are getting weak there."

He arched and eyebrow… and…

Partly to see if he could make contact with the animatronic

Partly in a hope Liz really could control it

Partly to Piss Handunit off :3

To his dismay the ruler like contraption said nothing as he entered and did not follow.

He did not turn the light on.

Baby was directly in front of the glass pane.

"...well..well...the child killing robotic bastard…"

The animatronic gave him an icy glare of hatred which he ignored.

"...so… what'cha gonna do?"

"...did you know i was on stage once?" He lost any masking he had and looked back at the animatronic his joking self having faded.

He swore the animatronic was smiling.

"Shut up." He said dryly yet she… It. continued.

"..." What followed was it's retelling of the terrible events.

I won't describe in detail.

He shook and trembled as the story finally seemed to end.

Or so he thought.

"The kids stronger willed then i expected." She continued off what he had heard.

"What?"

"...she's not letting go and just god damn dying…"

That one chance.

Was beginning to grow.

"She's alive?"

The animatronics eyes glowed knowing she had found a weak point.

"...her actual body? It's not able to sustain her… if her soul returned she would die Period… So she shares my consciousness."

He continued watching her quietly unable to make note of anything.

"...Follow my instructions… and you may see her again."

What was he supposed to do? If there was a fraction of a chance Liz could be alive…

He was going to take it.

"...what do i have to do?"

"Make your way to the parts and service… inside you will need to repair Funtime Freddy."

"Seems easy en-"

"Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy will try to kill you on your way there."

"...of course they will…"

He just decided to crawl off satisfied.

He made his way through both rooms and fixed everything before returning

As he crawled through the Funtime Auditorium the second time something felt… off.

Just like that time where he swore ballora had caught him despite her dismissing it.

It distracted him and before he knew the Fox appeared in his face letting out a twisted version of..

Liz's scream…

How humorous.

They recorded it.

Just to torture him…

He was knocked unconscious and then saw only black

"Crap i died…" he noted quietly.

"...no… i can't be dead.." he swept his hand through the void

"...I...CAN'T… Fail…" The void was clearing.

"N...o...t...a...g...a…i...n…"

**A/N: These chapters are coming too fast? I'm publishing two on one day? Wow i'm energized for typing huh..**


	9. OLD FRIEND

**ChApTeR 8 **

**OLD…**

**F...R...I...E...N...D…**

**A/N: Hey a 2 word chapter title!**

**Thx: I'm sorry if you dislike the whole timeline logic…**

**But the good thing is that i use it much more heavily in other stories. I will only be using it incredibly lightly in this story.**

**So forgive me for any small future mentions of a multiverse **

**Logic.**

**Dinosaur: I don't mind! It's awesome to see how people are thinking after the events of each chapter.**

**And if the title did not tell you… your spot on for who said Will…**

**This is going to be interesting.**

**But first… i might wrap up the Sl Events…**

**Just cause.**

**Still debating on whether Liz is going to actually be alive.. :(hmm) Make your choice in the review. :3**

**And i may listen.**

**Now for the chapter!**

As the pitch black finally dispersed he mentally sighed.

It's just as dark here as it was in the void… he joked to himself trying to figure out what was going on.

Was he…?

Oh god.

The irony was getting worse.

He was in a springlock suit.

"...That suit… is from my old location." he almost jumped but stopped knowing it would trigger the springlocks

Baby had been talking while he was unconscious?

He looked through the eye holes and saw the ballerina…

There was a device on the other side.

As baby kept talking she explained it was called the scooper.

Of course it did not sound threatening until ballora got almost fully pierced by the thing.

It hit her 2 more times before seeming to stop.

Now he felt a chill run down his spine as the animatronics eyes turned to him.

Baby resumed speaking.

"...i'm going to open the suit so they can see you on the cameras and come find you… your heartbeat and breathing is loosening the springlocks though… so wind them up every now and then." After she finished the mash opened and he could actually process what had happened.

He followed her instructions tightening all the springlocks appropriately.

Then a flash of movement caught his eye.

There was something… Here…

Baby had left earlier he assumed. So he just continued tightening said locks.

He saw another flash of movement.

"Uhh…. HOLY!" he quieted himself late as he saw a bunch of miniture ballerinas crawling up the suit.

He shook on instinct to fling the ballerina… Mini ballerinas? Minireenas… ye. Minireenas off into the darkness.

He breathed quieter noting the springlocks were starting to touch his skin..

"...Frick." he tightened them quickly before he saw another one of these minireenas pop into existence it seemed on his suit.

The next 3 minutes continued this endless cycle.

Then he had been to busy tightening to notice one of the minireenas inches away from his face.

There was no time to shake it.

Just then other voices could be heard.

The minireena retreated.

He had the urge to laugh but waited.

Eventually he felt the pressure remove itself as the suit fell off of him.

"...wait… how did…?"

How did anybody else make their way into the facility? It was underneath his house gods sake.

He didn't care…

He looked around for his rescuer to thank them.

There was nobody…

"..." he just shrugged and got to his feet.

He was definitely leaving… NOW.

He looked around for the exit and eventually found it.

He noted the label on the door as he left.

"Scooping room… not going in here again." he decided as he made his way through to the elevator.

He shivered once he arrived back in the familiar household.

"I...don't think i've ever been so afraid of death before…"

Ironic when your father is a mu-

"..." It's about time he addressed that isn't it?

He had come to believe that the father he knew… was different from the bloodlust filled murderer who had taken those 6 lives on such a faithful day.

But it seemed absurd…

The concept of a voice poss-

"...oh right… the kids."

He had known for a while those kids possessed the animatronics.

So was this voice another dead spirit?

He sat down mulling these thoughts over.

**Error…**

Spring Looked at the man a few feet away.

"...H-henry.." he said quietly.

The man looked at him with a burning hatred.

The animatronic rabbit actually seemed to tremble in fear.

He was hoping he would never have to confront him or michael

That he could burn it down and rest just like that.

Then again… that was stupid of him

He was going to have to… talk with Henry now.

"...William…" He said in a undescribable voice… was he angry? Sad? Surprised?

"...i...i'm s-"

"Shut Up."

"B-but"

"Shut. up."

He waited for Henry to speak.

"How long has it been now? Since you brought this hell upon me?" The man spoke with icy contempt.

"Old Friend… that's what i called you… You cared about your family.. You even cared about charlie." he continued not giving an opportunity to interrupt.

"Then you killed her in cold blood… along with the other 5 kids… Brutally murdered them and let them bleed out cold and alone… Nobody to save them…

Nobody to help them…

They cried out.

You listened and enjoyed it… didn't you?"

He watched any spirit he had be tore apart with Henrys words…

"...it wa-"

"That's… what i used to think."

The bunny stopped again… wait… wh-?

"Wait wh-?" he asked as if repeating the thought aloud now.

"..until… she told me."

A black bear shuffled out of the shadows watching both of them precariously..

It's gold star glinted in the darkness.

"...so you… b-believe me?"

Was it possible that Henry would actually forgive him.

"...unless your just lying and being a bastard… i think i do." He said quietly.

"...but it's not my place anymore… i can't continue with this hell…"

The rabbit could not respond as his once and now once more Old friend left into the shadows.

The bear walked up to him revealing the phantom puppet inside it.

"Charlie? You got trapped in this?"

She nodded and looked around warily.

"It's built by my dad… apparently… it's called… L.E.F.T.E"

"Lefty?"

"No… L.E.F.T.E"

"Soo… Lefty?"

"Screw it."

**Error…**

He found himself re entering incredibly early.

He was done with this bull crap.

He entered the facility and his made his way to the parts and service room.

"...welcome back." He jumped..

Baby was appearing to be deactivated on the table like conveyor.

"...i'm pretending…. They scooped ballora and funtime freddy and foxy…"

He listened closely while looking at the animatronic.

The chamber… with that damned claw.

If he could open it…

It was very much possible.

That she was alive.

"...you need a keycard to make it out today… ballora is out here in endoskeleton form… be careful."

He followed babys instructions to the point delaying the idea of checking.

He knew liz was still trapped inside there.

Even if she was dead.

He had to be sure.

He removed the key card and made his way through the gallery to the door baby mentioned.

"...alright… now i just open th-" The label read Scooping room…

"...your trying to scoop me..?" he realized.

Things were starting to… *Click* click.

He rushed the other way finding another door and barreling through it.

It shut behind him.

He found himself in a similar layout to the 92 location office.

There was a tablet on the table..

"Finally… some home turf." he said breathing fast as hell.

There were also design notes on the table.

He pulled them up and read them quietly.

_Scooper: Removes costume from endoskeletons… Removes life function of humans and makes organs removable._

"...they want to kill me… great!"

How expected.

"You didn't listen to us…"

"Yea of course i didn't"

He saw what appeared to be a different clowns face in the doorway and shut in instantly letting it taste metal.

This process repeated till 5 Am.

"Yea hell…" the animatronic made it's way into the room.

"Don't worry! It will feel amazing when it's over!"

The thing was made of wires.

"We will use as a way to hide!"

"...your going to kill me and use me as a skin?"

It seemed to nod and let out a high pitched scream.

His vision blacked out.

**TimeSkip logic.**

It returned and he was in front of the scooper.

"..." His heart banged against his rib cage.

He was going to die here…

For real.

He back up against the wall.

Nothing mattered.

The device came at him like a battering ram…

He could feel it pierce him..

He also felt a small bit of life flow through him.

But it was ignored through the insane amount of pain.

The sad thing is..

"...Frick he's detoriating…." the wired amalgamation seemed disappointed.

"...so… the plan failed?"

"..yep.." was it talking to itself?

The wired amalgamation decided to leave and into the household through the elevator.

It found it's way into the alleys.

**2…**

Michaels eyes opened again.

His whole body burned with pain.

But he was alive?

And somehow NOT detoriating.

He got up with insane difficulty and stepped out of the scooping room.

"H-how?" he asked himself looking at himself.

He was alive..

But his organs seemed to be… gone.

He did not even want to know.

He did not even care.

Like to check something…

That was more important.

He walked with incredible difficulty towards the parts and service room.

He walked in.

The baby animatronic stayed there.

Now he knew it was deactivated.

That amalgamation had baby's consciousness in it.

The animatronics eyes went green and lit up.

They looked at michael.

"They failed..?"

He shrugged.

"Not exactly…"

She looked at him worriedly.

"Wai-... Michael?"

He nodded a faint smile in his expression.

She got off of the conveyor and walked up to him.

"..mikey…? Wh-... why are you here?"

"He told me to come save you… he told me you were alive…"

She looked sorrowful.

"...that's not entirely true though…"

The animatronics chamber opened and a child fell out of it.

**A/N: I feel i rushed it a teeny bit…**

**But hey! I just wanted to get the main Sl events out of the way…**

**So… since Dinosaur you are reviewing a lot.**

**Make a choice!**

**Shoud Liz Survive?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**To be honest since this is an AU both answers work for me.**

**I will take other reviews that suggest whether liz should survive or not.**

**But i feel only dinosaur is going to actually give me an answer.**


	10. Revelation

**Chapter 9**

**Revelation**

**A/N: Dinosaur: I can explain that like this.**

**People say after death bodies do not age… something like that..**

**That's one of the only stretches in my explanation**

**Since her soul was in baby her body would not age.**

**This way she is in a way technically dead.**

**If the soul were to return she would likely feel the exact same hunger thirst and lifeful energy as right before being clawed.**

**And since people assume the claw has 2… Talons? I suppose…**

**It means she could have gone through it severely injured yet able to survive…**

**Plus i really don't like bringing myslef to killing these characters in stories..**

**Have they not suffered enough canonically?**

**So i think i've made my decision.**

He looked at the child and memory struck him.

"..." he scooped her up into his arms.

(Get it? Scooped? :3 I need to die.)

"...no pulse.." he noted quietly.

"Well of course… i'm in here." baby… well technically Liz… noted quietly yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Can you return?"

She glanced away.

She was searching for an answer.

Michael looked at Elizabeth… in his arms.

Her green eyes seemed to have no life in them.

Her orangish blonde hair.. (Is that a proper hair color? Screw it. No argues.) now had a few strands entirely red with blood.

She was cold… deathly cold.

He sensed there was a way though.

"...it hurts… when i… became baby… If i go back… i'll die…"

He looked into the animatronics eyes.

Even after 30 years.

She just wanted to enjoy a proper childhood.

So did he.

But he was still slightly not deserving of it.

Her on the other hand?

Completely innocent.

"...You won't die." He said quietly.

(Oh the irony… anybody whos played or watched youtubers play SL know the irony here.)

"...but what if i do?"

He sighed.

"...I made a promise silently… the day i got that note from him...

I promised i would save you… i'm keeping that promise liz."

She looked slightly unsure still.

"Hey you managed to survive getting clawed right? Your strong willed! Look at me! I got freaking scooped and i'm fine!"

He said it half cheerfully and half factually.

"..guess it runs in the family." Liz said quietly and her eyes began to go dark.

"You have no idea…" Michael noted as he set liz down on the ground.

If this did not work.

He had no real reason to continue…

The eyes began completely dim as the animatronic fell backwards.

He stood there patiently.

For once.

There was a fraction of hope in him

For a happy ending.

Not a true one.

But really damn close.

**Error…**

Well…

Spring and Lefty were in between an alleyway and a Nightmare.

The bear had caught him off guard and Lefty backed up to the wall.

"...Don't tell me you made that?" She said almost in shock.

"...no.. it's just an illusion… created by sound discs…"

The bear corrected him by raking it's monstrous claws across The rabbits chest making him stumble and fall backward.

To put it simply.

Springtrap/William is in an endless agony from the springlocks.

Put the raking of claws on top of that and it's too much to bear.

He hit the wall making one of his mechanical ears crack.

Lefty turned to him and then Nightmare.

"...lets hope My dad makes better animatronics then you then."

"This is the first time i want that to be true."

Henry had left an hour ago.

He just did not feel right meeting charlie like this.

They did have a reunion moment.

But this story can't get TOO happy…

The bear let out a deep supposed to be menacing laugh.

"...was that supposed to scare me?" Lefty asked walking towards it.

"Ye-"

"I was brutally murdered in an alley… not much makes your heart pound harder." She jabbed the detachable microphone from her hand into the animatronics midsection.

A flash of pain crossed it's face for an instant before it took out said microphone and stabbed it in Leftys shoulder.

The animatronic stumbled backwards and ripped it out.

Nightmare was going to win..

Until he got cut in half that is.

By a familiar claw.

"...baby." Springtrap noticed as he got up and made his way towards the damaged scrap version of the child killing robot.

It nodded.

"..." He looked for that one thing.

The fraction of sense he got when he sensed another soul.

How Hybrid had sense susie in fazbears fright

It was horrific ability.

But now it had use.

Or not as he sensed none.

"...shes dead… you know this."

The animatronic looked at him quietly.

He shrugged.

"Was checking." he decided and looked away

The animatronic wanted to do something to comfort him.

What could it?

It had killed her.

It roller skated away as fast as it had came.

This quick conversation had brought Lefty onto her feet and began walking towards him.

"...will.."

"Leave me alone…"

The animatronic glanced away.

"Please… le-"

"Charlie."

She stopped.

"If you do not leave me alone right now… I will make you re experience that horrible death… **Many many **times."

She twitched and trembled.

He was not serious was he?

To her just being reminded of that told her to back off.

She turned to the alleyway opening.

In a minute she was gone.

"..."

'What? You looked like you needed alone time.' the voice said.

It finally returned.

Now to say a few things.

"...I wasted all this… in a feeble hope of saving her… But everything…

I failed to save liz… not once but twice.

I failed to save chris.

Michael even probably got scooped in the process.."

His voice raised itself largely.

"**Hell… i even could not save the children you possessed me to kill… all i could do was watch and hear your words and laughter…"**

"**So i hope your happy Hybrid. I hope that all this suffering has finally made you satisfied."**

The rabbit fell onto his knees choking on his own words.

"...i… never wanted this… Why…? Why did i have to be picked? Why did i have to do this?

I never asked for this!

WHY DID I GET IT!" he cried into the dark alley.

None of the spirits went in.

They had seen his exchange with charlie.

Only one watched.

Cassidy.

Out of his suit slid the photo.

The family photo.

He with insane difficulty turned and sat against the wall looking at the photo.

"I'm sorry… i could not fix it…" he said quietly trying to calm himself.

'Blame the narrators.'

"The who?" he asked quietly.

'Never mind…'

He sat there in the void.

Too bad he did not know what was happening a little ways away.

Not all hope was lost.

**Error…**

The green eyes of his sister filled with life once more.

She felt herself weak and waning and looked at michael.

"Did it work or am i ghost?" she asked sarcastically.

"...I-" She was then shocked when Michael hug her tightly.

"It worked! It F**king worked!"

"Language Mikey… If dad were here you would be dead."

"...theres a lot to say on that subject aint there?"

She looked at him happy to feel herself truly alive again.

She then shivered.

"I still feel cold."

Michael looked at her quizzingly then remembered.

The claw had still **Almost **killed her.

"...we need to try a hospital… quickly."

He let go and began walking and then heard her call.

"I don't remember how to walk."

He looked back and sure enough she was stumbling and almost fell a few times.

Protective Brother Mode… **Online** He walked back to her scooped her up.

(Yesh joke repeat. :3 in the same chapter god help me.)

He rushed now towards the elevator.

She was alive.

But she was fading fast.

**Error… (Angry Reader: NO MORE SEMI CLIFFHANGERS YOU BASTARD) :c ok… for now :3**

Later on in the hospital.

He had left liz in their care.

He had been asked to sign forms and then leave but there was no way he was doing that.

He found himself sitting the waiting room filled with stress in worry.

People asked him if he was okay and what had happened but he had dismissed all questions.

Best people don't know of Elizabeths… incident.

It amazed him nobody recognized the child.

She made friends with everybody she met.

"Except Baby." He joked darkly looking at all the small details in the patterns on the floor.

He waited patiently and looked around.

Nobody else was here…

Likely there were patients in the ward.

He found himself urged to enter the room where liz was but disagreed with it.

Let them do their job. He decided.

He looked around till they found that hospital cafeteria thing.

"...Overpriced food… Overpriced Food… and Oh! More overpriced food!" he spoke enthusiastically.

He thought about buying it when he realized.

"Can i even eat anymore?" He decided to try it and ordered…

The best food in the world.

A CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEBURGER.

(I'm not sorry :3)

**A/N: Lol... i ended it with a joke.**

**So i might frickin actually let Liz live now.**

**Nothing wrong with that right?**


	11. ShAdOwS

**Chapter 10**

**Shadows**

**A/N: Time to put some danger into the situations in the alleys.**

**I think…**

**Dinosaur: YoU dId NoT GeT ThE ScOoP JoKe…**

**Also you think Hybrid is bad already?**

**Hehehe…. You ain't seen nothing yet.**

He found himself watching the hours tick by.

One of the doctors had given him a report document on Liz's condition.

He was afraid to look at it.

He eventually mustered enough courage to turn his attention to it.

"...3 ribs broken… the rest severely cracked…

Bleeding heavily from right side…"

He did not bother reading more.

She was dying.

He hoped there was something they could do.

He eventually was allowed to come into the room.

He saw liz in the Hospital bed her eyes closed.

"...well?" He asked worriedly.

The doctor took a long inhale and gave the answer.

**Error…**

It had been hours since Charlie had left Will in that alley.

She understood he was in pain but… it had been this long.

None of the other ghosts were willing to enter the alley..

So using the bravery she felt inside of this L.E.F.T.E suit she walked back into the alleyway. The rabbit was on his feet scanning the opposite wall silently.

"...will? Are you okay now?"

The animatronic turned.

She sensed it…

The same odd feeling she got.

That fateful day.

"Ẁ̸̨͕̕̚ì̵̧̟̞͠l̵̨̠҇̆ļ̷̛̞̔̒̈ i̸̘͔̣͗́̕͜s̵͓̦҇̋͢ n҉̨̪͋͛́͠o̶̢̠̓͡ţ̸̠̲̰҇̾͆ a̵̧̰͌̄̿̕v̸̧̝͔̘̎͋͝a̵͍̰̤͋̏͜͝i̶͔̫̠҇͌͐͜l̶̨̲̽͞a҉̮͉̉̄͜͠ͅb̶̡̗͓̎͞l҈̛̯͇̘͛͢ę̴͈̟҇̎̄̂ ạ̵̢͙̱҇̈t҉̨̛̠͚̘̑̓ t҈̢͔̜҇̂͒h̵̢͖҇̂e҈̨͈̜͚́̚͡ m̵̨͉̬͒̚͡o̴̡̮̎̀͝m̷̛͇͌͜ȩ̵͉̞͉҇̊̚n̷̨̟̂̕t҉̡̛̠̞̇̚ͅ.̶̨̘̩̯͆̕.҈̱̩͈́̾̇͜͠.̸̢͙̑̿͝.҉̧̣͑͝ f̸̧̠̠̬͆̆̀͝o̸̡̝̫̩͂͡r҉͙̘͌͢͞ n҉͕̯̠̀͢͠ȍ̵̢̯̮̙͝w̵̧͍͖̓̆͗̕ y̴̯̲͛͗̋͜͡o҉̧̭̿̈͡ú̸̡͈̙̞͠ c҈̢̟҇̉a҉̡̛͎́n̷̨̝͉̓̕ c̴̦̱͊͢͡a̵̢̰̱̎̅͡l҈̢̱̖҇̀̽͗ͅl̷̢̤̦̮҇̑͒ m̸̟҇̅͢e҉̡̙̀̕…."

She twitched at the hearing the Semi Demonic voice.

"H̵̜̱́̈͜͡y̵͓̥̭̐̃̑͜͝b҈̢̥̀̒̚͞r̸̤̟̙̔͜͞ȋ̷̢͙͒͡d̵̢͉͗͝."

The rabbit began walking towards her and she instinctively stepped back.

"...your the one… who killed me…"

"Ą̴̛h҈̨͞ y҈̡̕e̵͜͞s҉̛͜.҈̨͞.̵̡͝.̵̧̕ w҉͜͝h̸̕͢a̷̕͢t̴̢͡ a̶̕͜ f̷͜͝ų̶̛ņ̵̛ k҈҇͜i̸̧͝l̶̡҇l̵̡͠ i̸͢͞ m҈̧҇u҈҇͜s̶̢̕t̸̢͡ s҈͢͝a҈̧̕y̴̕͜.̵̧҇.̴͢͠.̴̕͢ Y҈͜͞o̴̡͡ų̶͝ k̴͢͝n̸̨͡o҉̢͡w̵͜͝.̵̡҇.̴͢͠.̵͢͞ y҈̡͝o̷̧҇u҉̛͢ a̸̧͞l̴̨̛w̴̨͞a̸͢͡y҉̢҇ş̵͠ c̶̢͝r҈̕͜i̶͢͞e̵͢͞d҈̡̕ l̵̡͞o̸̢͞u̶̢͠d̴̨̕e̷҇͜r҈̨͝ ţ̷̛ḩ̴͞ę̴͞n̵̡̕ t̶͜͞h̶̨͞ȩ̴͠ o̶̕͢ţ̵͞h̴҇͜e̵͢͞r҈͢͠ 5̶̡͞.҉҇͜.̴͢͞.̴͢͡ O҈̧͡n̸̨͠e̴҇͜ o҉̡͡f̴̨͝ m̶̨͝y̵̨͡ f̷̨͞a҉̢҇v̷̡͝o̵̡̕r҉̡͞i̸͢͡ţ̵͞ę̵͡ ţ̴͠h҉̢̛i҈̧͠ņ̸͞g҉̛͜s҉͜͞ a̷̧̕b҉̢͡o̴̢͠u̷͜͠t̴̛͜ i҉̨̕t̴̢̛ w̸̨̛a̸̢̛s̶̡̛ y̴͢͡ơ̷̢ų̸͠r҈̡͠ c̷̨͠h̸̢͞i̶̢͡l҉̨͠d̵̢͡i̴̢҇s̶̢͡h҈̧͠ f̵̨͠e̵̢҇a̵̧͠r̷̢͡.̸̨͡"

The rabbit seemed to be relishing the memory.

"Your sick."

"Y̴̡͠o̷̢͞u҉̧̕ k̷̢͝i̸͢͠l҉̡͞l̵̢͡e҈̛͢d̸̢͠ i̸҇͢n̴̡̛n̷͢͠o̸͜͡c҉̨͠e̸͜͞n̸͢͠ţ̷͠ g҈͜͝u҉͢͞a҉͜͠r҈̢͠d̵҇͢s̶̢͝ į̵̕n̶͜͞ y҈̢͝o̵̧͝u̶͢͝r̵̛͢ r̴̕͢ę̴͠v҈҇͜e҉̢͞ņ̷̕g̶̡͡e̸̡̛.̵̢͞.̵̨͞.҈͜͡ t҈̨̕o̴̡҇ b̸̡̕ę̴͞ h̵̢͝o̷̧͝n̶̨͠e҈͜͝s̴̨͠t̴̡͠ y̷̧͡o̵͢͠ų̷҇ŗ̶҇ a̵͢͝s̶̛͜ m̸̧̕u̷̡̕c҉̢҇h̷͢͞ o҉͢͠f̸̧̛ a̷̡͞ b̶̡͝ą̶͠s҉̡͞t̷̛͢a҈̢͞r҉̧̛d̷̡͡ a̸̡͠s̵̡͞ i̴̧͝ a҉̛͜m̸̢̕.̵҇͜.҈͢͠.̶̢͡"

"Th-that's not tr-"

"F҈̕͜a҈̧҇c̶̡͡e̷̕͜ t҉͢͞ḩ̵͞e̷̡̕ f̸͢͠a҉̢̛c̴̢̛t̷̢͠s̸̡͡.̴̨͞.̶͜͞.̶͢͡ y҉̢͡o҈̧͡u̸͜͝r̶͜͞ b̷̧͞e̶͢͞c̷̨͡o̴̧͡m̴̨̕i҈̨͡n҈͢͝g҉̢̛ a̶̛͜ m̵̢̛ǫ̸̛n̴̨͠s̶̡̛t҈̨̕e҉͢͞r҈̢̛.̸̢͞.̶̢͞.̶͜͞ y̶̨͞o̸̢͡u҈̧̕r҈̕͢ n̵̡҇o҈̛͜t̸̢͝ i҉̢͝ņ̵͡ņ̵̕o̶̡͠ç̸͞e̸͢͞n̶̡҇t̷̨͡.̶̧̕.̵̧͝.̶͢͝ n҈͜͡o̵͢͞t҈͢͡ a҈̕͜n҈̡̛y҈̕͢m̵̢҇o̷̢͠r҈̢͡e҉͜͝.̸͜͞"

"..."

"D̶̡̛o҉̨҇ņ̵҇'҈͢͞t̴̛͢ w̸͜͡ǫ̶͠r̵̛͢r҉̢͠y̶͜͞!̵͜͝ i̸̢̕'҈̧҇m̴͜͡ s̴̢̛u̴̕͢ŗ̴҇e҉̡͠ t̴҇͢h̴̛͜a̶̧̕t̶̢͞ ģ̷͞u̴͜͡a̴҇͢ŗ̴͡d̴͢͡.̶̨͠.̴̨͞.̷̧҇w̵͜͞h̴͜͠a̷̧̛t̴̢͝ w̵̨͠a̷͜͡ş̷͡ h̴̢͠i҈͜͝s̵҇͢ ņ̴̛a̷̛͢m҈̧͞e̸̡̛.̶̢͡.̵̡҇?̵̧̛ J̶̢͡e̵̕͢ŗ̸̛ę̸̕m̸̨͠y̷̨͡?҉̡͞ a̵͢͝ḩ̷҇ y҈̧̛ę̵͡s̵̡͠.҉̡͞.҈͢͞

̵̨͝

҉̕͢I҉̧̕m̷̢̛ s̶̢͡u҉̢͝r҈͢͡ȩ̸҇ h҈̢̛ȩ̴͞ w̴̢̕a̵̛͢n̵͜͝t̵̨͠ȩ̶҇d҉̧͝ m҉̡͠e҈̨̛ t̶̡̛o̶̢͠ m̸̢҇a̸͜͝k҈̧̛ȩ̸͝ y҈͜͝o̴̡͝u҉̕͢ s̸͢͡u҈͜͠f̸̧҇f̶̢͞e҈̢͠r҉͜͡.̶̡̛"

Before she knew it the rabbit was direcetly and front of her

His animatronic hand clasped the animatronics head crushing it and sending the phantom puppet almost flying out.

"...you can't hurt me… i'm a ghost."

"Die" He said quickly and swiped his arm in a quick motion.

What surprised her was when she felt a familiar feeling course through her.

Pain.

Her phantom puppet state disappeared.

She looked at herself.

She was a normal kid.

"...wh-"

Before she knew it the 7 year old was lifted off the ground by the neck by the rabbit.

"Lets make this a bit more… P-Painful."

A knife appeared in his other hand.

"Trip down a bloody Memory lane." he stabbed her in the midsection with the knife and dropped her to the ground.

She took in a sharp exhale as the cold steel plunged into her.

She got up like a brave child :3

"...Still breathing huh?"

She could feel her conscious slipping.

"...how am i even alive again?"

"Little tricks of a demonized voice… nothing special."

She felt insane amounts of pain and could barely stand.

"...welp… guess i'll remind you of the same death."

She recalled.

The cold steel against her throat wet from the rain

The crimson liquid splattering the asphalt.

Nobody would want to go through that.

Espically not twice.

"...get away from me.." She said weakly.

The rabbit took another step forward.

"...i'm still william here…"

"**Your not will." **she said angrily.

"...maybe not… but i'm better…"

He was now in front of her.

The knife raised.

"I get the job done."

He brought the knife down.

**Errrorrereoreroeroeroeroeroe**

'**...heheh…**

**Viewers were expecting this to be a decent story…**

**Blood shed is all you will get…**

**Heheheheh….'**

**Errrorrereoreroeroeroeroeroe**

Michael had been relieved.

Liz was alive… albeit incredibly weak.

He was even more relieved.

He could still enjoy food.

Despite never feeling hungry.

He sat in the waiting room.

He wanted to leave Liz to resting.

Until…

He saw the same little girl walking down the hall despite it being night and jumped to his feet.

"Liz? What are you doing out here?"

"I saw somebody."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Somebody? You mean a doctor or nurse?"

"No… it was pitch black… like a shadow… with white teeth and eyes.."

He sighed.

"Sure this was not just a nightmare?"

"Yep!"

He shrugged.

"Ok.. where did you see it?"

He followed her back into her room.

Hey she was not kidding.

There was a pitch black version of that Toy Bonnie animatronic it seemed.

It looked at him quietly glitching randomly.

"...what...is that?" He asked Liz who looked at him with a quizzical expression.

As if she was thinking the same thing.

"It told me to find you." She responded and he turned back to the Shadow… Bonnie? Seems right.

"...your father is in a situation…"

The bunny spoke in a glitchy voice changing from high to low and a dark medium.

"...what do you mean?" Michael asked the bunny to which he sighed.

"...i'll show you for yourself… my friend is handling the problem… who knows how long that will last."

A flash began to fill the room.

**Errrorrereoreroeroeroeroeroe**

She opened her eyes to see the knife literally inches away from her.

A purple bears hand stopped it from coming closer.

He flinged the rabbits arm and the rabbit itself a few feet away and turned to him.

"...**Well… this is interesting…"**

"...go to hell… nobody wants you." The bear spoke softly as he walked towards said animatronic and put his paw like hand on the rabbits shoulder.

"Let my father come back."

A/N: wow… i underestimated the overall shortness of this chapter..

Well to be honest i kinda published early :C

Frick. Lemme connect these...**  
**

When the flash faded he was in a dark alleyway.

But what laid in front of him is what surprised him.

An animatronic rabbit… and charlie… frickin bleeding.

He was too shocked at the fact that said child was actually alive.

God was gracing them with good luck huh?

Fortunately he snapped out of it fast enough to see the situation.

He shuffled quickly which turned into a full blast run towards charlie.

She looked at him weakly.

"...what happened? H-how?"

She sighed and looked towards the rabbit still trembling in fear.

"It's complicated." She said in shaky breaths.

"..." he turned to the rabbit.

He had not actually met his father since the bite..

Now this was him.

To think he expected this man to change.

"..." Then he recalled the voice…

He doesn't lie…

This was that voice… right?

Right?

Liz looked at this scenario with Shock and confusion.

"...uhh shadow bunny?" she asked and the animatronic made itself known.

"..?"

"...you said my father was here..?"

It pointed to the rabbit who was still holding a blood stained knife.

"...that can't be my dad… he would never.."

She recalled baby.

She was designed to..

"...no...there's something else here… Right?"

The bunny nodded.

Meanwhile the purple bear made it's way closer to Springtrap who just laughed.

"Now now… why would i give your father back control..? It's been too long since i've enjoyed this… 'Experience'"

He turned to charlie which make her shake in fear more.

Michael stepped in front of her blocking the rabbits vision of her.

"...why do you even enjoy this..?" he asked in a raising voice.

"...just really an acceptance…"

"Acceptance?"

"Once you accept it… it's not that bad!"

He heard footsteps and turned once more.

Liz was directly in front of the rabbit.

"...ah the daughter!

Thought my little machine had brought your end… honestly… i'm disappointed…. But hey!"

"I get to kill you myself!"

Michael watched this exchange with worry.

That voice had all of wills experience… plus murderous intent.

They did not really have a chance in a full blown fight.

So Liz used another power.

Emotion.

Springtrap fell backwards as Liz tackled him to the ground with a hug :3

"...get out of my dad." she said quietly.

Then they noticed.

Liz was still standing.

So what had..?

It didn't matter.

The animatronic rabbit got up.

"..."

It stood there looking at liz with surprise.

Then to michael.

Then to Charlie.

Then to the 2 shadows who watched patiently.

The bear nodded ever so slightly.

"...I'm hallucinating… cause i see 2 of my children and an alive charlie…" The voice was normal.

"Who knows how long that will last…" Charlie spoke in a still weak voice and seemed to faint then and there.

"...why is she ble-" it clicked and he immediately looked around now much more serious.

"...where is Henry."

ERROR

What happened after was very… simple..

Spring looked at what had developed.

From just an urge to redeem himself and somehow get a happy ending.

His daughter and son were alive.

Charlie was alive.

As for the other Ghost kids?

He had to finish that…

They did not have to know that…

Not yet.

He also felt a slight happiness at seeing charlie reunite with father.

As i said before..

Not letting the story get TOO happy so i won't describe the moment.

Hybrid had not spoke since his.. Little attack i guess.

Honestly he now had a fraction of hope that said happy ending was in reach

There were questions that needed answers.

Now 2 minutes later.

He found himself being his mechanical rabbit self still standing a little outside Henry's house.

He denied his friends request to come inside.

"...dad…?"

He turned to the doorway where Michael was standing.

"...wheres liz?"

"Still inside… trying to figure out what's going on…"

He sighed.

"...why are you here..?"

"...i read those logs…"

He twitched and looked back stressed out.

"...so..?"

"...it's over now… right?" Michael asked quietly.

"...pretty much."

He then heard what sounded like crying and walked towards michael.

He put a hand on his shoulder.

Instead of feeling cold steel.

Michael could still feel life.

"...It wasn't your fault…" He said quietly.

"...i shoved him in-" Michael started but was interrupted.

"Calm down mikey… you did not know that would happen did you?"

He nodded.

"...i'm sure chris knows… i know he forgives you.. And i mean.. Who am i to judge?"

He was then shocked by Michael hugging making him stumble back if only temporarily. He hugged back.

A/N:Well.. alot of them are getting their good ole hugs they deserve.

Neat.

Happy being a bastard Hybrid?

'...'

Awww... hes sad he never got to kill...

'Shut up.'

Why should i?

'Shut. Up.'

ok... :0


	12. Friend

**ChApTeR 11**

**Friend**

**A/N: So… i gave you living happy children… :3**

**While i could be evil and ruin that immediately..**

**Nahhh**

**Dinosaur: Things got real and now they are going to slow down.**

**Now then…**

**Welcome to the Second Arc!**

**The Decayed Arc.**

It shuffled slowly through the alley.

It had been a week? That's as long as he remembered existed.

He? It?

The thing we speak of is Molten Freddy..

So what happened?

The 3 funtime animatronics who should have control were gone giving it a clear new mind.

So now it existed.

He had existed as long as a week.

That's what he remembered.

It slunk into the darkness of the alley and slumped against the wall.

It was cold.

It hurt.

It always hurt.

It whimpered quietly in pain.

It felt cold.

And alone.

Each day had gotten worse.

A friend would be nice.. Yes yes that would be very nice.

But it had no friends.

Anybody it tried to talk to called it a monster and ran away.

He wished people did not see him like that.

Why was he a monster?

He looked around.

He felt lonely.

Is that what this emotion was called?

He shuffled out of the alley and turned to a source of light.

It was a house.

He shuffled towards it.

He then thought… something he hates doing.

"...whoever lives here would just hate me too…"

Everybody hated him….

Why did that have to be like that?

He just wanted to stop being alone…

He deactivated right next to the door…

Not the best place.

**Error.**

"...are you sure this is gonna work..?" Henry asked the animatronic rabbit who shrugged.

"...it's worth a shot.."

They had been designing this for a while.

Despite it having only been a few weeks since Hybrids attack.

Henry pulled a lever and the machinery began to move.

"...remnant transfer in 1...2….3!" he said as the energetic little orb of life moved from it's little canister storage to a small animatronic on the other side.

The animatronic sat on a table… It was a small bear.

It's eyes opened once the orb entered it and it registered it's surroundings…

Eventually it deactivated and the orb returned to it's hold in the canister.

"..."

Henry looked at it with surprise.

"Still… is this not a little risky…?"

"...it's all for the pursuit of science at this point." The rabbit responded and turned around.

They were doing this in a basement like area.

This was Henry's house.

Since his own had been… damaged we could say for our sakes.

So liz and michael… were…

Temporarily living here…

He just sighed.

"...i still can't believe this is all over.. Aside from me being trapped in a rabbit animatronic."

….

….

"...Where is hybrid anyways?"

"He has not spoke since his little attack… he's somewhere in my head i'm assuming…"

Henry scanned springtrap warily.

"...I need to show you something."

He spoke dryly and began to go upstairs.

Spring followed reluctantly.

**Error.**

Elizabeth has seen many things.

She's been clawed and almost killed by an animatronic clown.

She's seen her own father under corruption almost kill her best friend.

But even she did not see this coming.

She opened the door to Henry's house.

And literally jumped.

Slumped against the wall right beside the door.

Was Molten Freddy.

An amalgamation of child kiling robots..

Not a good thing.

"...m-molten?"

The animatronic activated and turned to her.

"...?" it tilted it's mask for a head in confusion.

"...m-molten?" It returned the statement.

"..."

What followed..

Liz leading said molten freddy towards Her dad.

**Error… (yesh)**

"...he's lost all his memory.." Spring said.

"...what does that even mean?" Michael responded.

"It means… it's a fresh start.. A clean slate… even the funtimes seemed to have disappeared."

He continued looking at the wire pile? Amalgamation? Whatever..

".." Molten Freddy let out a whimper.

"...wow… it's like being a child…. Unknowing of anything…" Spring noted amazed.

"...maybe one of them should handle it?" Henry suggested.

Liz nodded.

"...can i? I spent a lot of time with them in… 'there'... so i wanna try!"

And so it begins.

**Error.**

**Woods woods… trees trees.**

He ran for his life.

It was chasing him…

It was hunting him.

He hid behind one of the many trees hoping to evade the creatures vision.

"...oh god… please please…." The tree was cut clean off it's trunk and ripped away. The thing grabbed him by the waist lifting him into the air.

It was an animatronic bear.

Not a normal one.

It's ears were entirely gone.

It's arms were half cut clean off each pointing inside.

The legs feet were gone but the costume for the arms were there.

The endo was visible through each of these.

But it was not normal

It was a pitch black endo.

The animatronic lifted it's other paw.

With a whip like noise the paw lashed out piercing the mans chest and dropping him to the ground.

Dead.

He had let out a scream the moment it happened.

It was too late of course.

"...location...not found… bloodline…. Non afton." It spoke in a static like voice before stumbling away into the shadows.

**Error.**

Molten found himself on a… what did the child call it? Oh yes… a couch.

The child was on the other side of the couch.

"...?" it looked at what she was looking at.

It was a tv screen…

There was a picture on it? No wait… it moved? It kept moving… Like it was alive..? He continued watching fascinated.

"...guess you like tv huh?" She said quietly while also watching the screen.

The animatronic like creature continued to stare at the screen while taking it's name.

Tv.

What a weird thing…

"...Tv..?" it said in an only slightly metallic voice.

"...yea! We can watch a lot of different shows!" She said excited to have somebody else who liked the Tv.

Michael liked his books now…

…

Hours passed in front of the screen when liz shivered.

"...it's a little cold now…"

Unexpectedly to either of them Molten freddy hugged the child.

It began heating up like a wire blanket almost.

"...uh…" she was surpried but smiled.

He was just trying to help.

"Thanks molten."

They both watched the tv screen through the night.

**Error…**

He had failed.

His original attempt at trying to kill them off.

Was null and void.

He looked into the abyss of the dark…. Not much to see.

Why did he do all this?

Simple.

In a sickly horrific terrifying way.

He enjoyed seeing people suffer.

Now they know.

What it's like.

To die.

And to die.

Annnd to die.

Now he had failed.

But he was not done.

"...we are nearing the location Hybrid."

A bear made it's appeared it's paws covered in blood.

"**...Keep killing everyone on your way… i want them to know somethings going on… hehehe." **he said quietly and the bear nodded disappearing into the shadows.

"**...why don't a few more of you have some fun?"** He asked to the void and 3 more appeared.

A bunny chicken and fox all around the same half of each limb teared revealing pitch black endo design as the bear.

Differences?

The foxs hook was a pitch black.

The chickens lower beak was gone.

The bunnys ears were going out as 5s… each ear being sliced into 5 all 5 still connected to one tiny connected bit to the head.

Other then that nothing important was notable.

"**...go from every direction… slow… let them know as long as possible that they are going to die…"**

The animatronics proceeded into the shadows around the same direction the bear had went.

He let out a satisfied sigh.

"**...this will be fun." **he decided.

He wandered through the dark forest looking his many avalible options…

"**...incidents incidents incidents…"**

"**Ah here we go!"**

A child appeared in front of him and he smiled.

"**Shadow! So good to see you! What do you want?"**

"...what are you doing?"

"**Hey… it's a win win… i'm doing your job for you."**

"...this madness… is not my job."

"**Hey the aftons die don't they? And charlie as well to add on!"**

"One… they aren't going to just lay down and die…. 2… who said i wanted that?"

"**...you know who did!"**

"..." the child face palmed.

"...of course…"

He waved his hand dismissively.

"...just be a good demonized bastard and don't kill too many kids." He said coldly.

"**...you really have lost disregard for life huh?"**

The child looked back his blue eyes containing an icy gaze that stilled any being in fear.

Including Hybrid

"**W҉̨̪̰͍͒́͠h҉̨͚͕̾̕e҉̨̱̩̬͌̒̕ņ̷͔̞̿͛̽͞ y̵̧̥̫͂̽̏͡o҉̧̪̏̿͝u҈̛̜͆̓͢ l҈̧͈̈̀̓͡o̴̳͚͗̏͗͢͝s̸͈͚̗҇̄͢e҉̡̮̅̓̅͠ y̵̨̯̠͒͝ó̷̢͚͗͆͝u̵̢͕̓̕r̷̨̛͔͌ l҉̧̝͙͛̊͡o҉̢̇͒̑͞ͅv̷̤̉̾̕͢e̸͎̳̔̕͢d҈̧̖̜̐͞ o҉͉͔͈҇͊̌͢n҉̧̳͆͞é̶͍̝͜͡s̵̩̲̈́̊̀͜͝.̴̢͕̪̗҇̃̀͌.҉̛̬͖̉̓͂͜.̶̨̭̱̜҇̊ w̵̢͈̗҇̔͌̋h̴̖͕̓̽͗̕͜a̴̜͖̎̾̈́͜͝t҈̡̣̱̰҇͒̔̓ t̸͙͔̯͊̍͜͠ḥ̴̡͕̂͠e̸̳̘̪͊́̕͜ p̷͚͍̖̓̏͊͢͞o҉̳̜̓̾̏͢͡i̵̦̗͓̇̐̎͜͞ņ̸̘̰҇̾͛t҈̧̛̟͎̔͐̔?̸̛͍̮͈͊͜" ** he said angrily and then disappeared.

It took a moment for his prominent to fear to subside and he looked around confirming Shadow was gone.

"**Go to hell kid."** he said and cheerfully disappeared himself.

Springtrap shuffled his way back into the household.

"...Liz?" when he got no response he stressed.

"...holy hell that thing must have killed her! I'm an idiot… such an id-" he rushed frantically through the building ready to destroy a molten freddy.

Then finding said bear animatronic and Liz had fallen asleep on the couch Molten still hugging said child to keep her warm from the cold night.

"...oh.." The tv was still on so he gripped the remote and turned it off.

"...wow." He smiled patiently.

So he wandered around the room looking for something else to address right now.

A long built tension on his shoulders was finally starting to dissapate. Maybe finally things were to get better.

Of course.

Things were never that simple now were they?

"...dad."

He turned to the staircase where Michael was standing.

"...yes?"

"Look." he threw something into the air and the rabbit caught it.

It was just a newspaper.

But the headlines.

"...30 victims…. 6 adults…"

"24 children…. Found dead in forests… wounds are unlike anything seen before."

He stopped reading and looked at Michael.

"...charlie was taking a hike in the forest today wasn't she?" Michael asked to which spring sighed.

"Henry said she came home safe…"

He looked towards the couch where liz was sleeping along with Molten.

"...it's amazing none of… us had that…"

His expression darkened.

"We need to stop this."

He recalled a memory.

After the M.C.I

Henry looked at William with worry.

"..these kids… it could have been her… i… this could have hit a bit closer to home…"

'...heh… closer to home you say? Your wish is my command.' Hybrid had said darkly in his mind that day.

**Errorified.**

"...it's hybrid."

Michael nodded.

"...so what do we do? Do we tell her?" Michael said worriedly.

"...no… we figure this out first… maybe we can solve without them finding out."

He highly doubted this though.

**A/N: A new arc. Now when i thought about it…. I was planning on using the twisted ones but decided.**

**Why not make my own animatronics?**

**So meet!**

**Wraith Freddy Bonnie Chica and Foxy!**

**And of course i need to tie up one more fnaf 6 character.**

**Molten now i guess is kinda liz's companion :3**

**Edit: Guess they are Wraith animatronics then... Since i only mentioned them in this note i thought i might as well change it.**


	13. Suffering

**Chapter 12**

**Suffering**

**A/N:**

**What is my life…**

**Idek.**

**But i love typing out this story!**

**Dinosaur: Your reviews never cease to amuse me.**

**Yesh i did time skip…**

**As for his memory loss?**

**That is a key piece to the puzzle this arc is.**

**Hugz for days. **

**Honestly Wraith sounds way cooler and much more fitting of what will happen.**

**So.. that's switched now. Thanks for the idea!**

**Oh and the kid Hybrid was talking to..**

**Did you note that he was actually afraid of this kid?**

**Mwhaha…**

**Now then… slightly longer response but what a review!**

She? It? Scrap baby preferred being considered female…

At least she thinks she was designed to be a female animatronic.

Sometimes hard to tell.

Her faceplates loosely opened and shut as she wandered the forest.

Then they stopped.

She knelt down.

There was a child in front of her.

It was bleeding.

Yet alive.

Said child looked at her and stumbled back in fear.

"...no-not again!" it said in a quiet scream.

Female.

"...Again?" She asked and the child looked around and got up still trembling.

"...it...k-" The girl tried to say something before losing conscious.

Scrap baby used the side of her claw to stop her fall.

"..."

The animatronic took her to a hospital and left her to that.

"..."

She did not care about children…

She looked at her hand the fingers designed for the purpose of taking said lives.

So why save the kid?

She clenched it and roller skated away off to find the source of this childs brush with death.

And introduce that to her claw.

**Error: S/N: this means side note btw… You know i originally planned to have scrap baby be eliminated by Afton when she confirmed her daughter was dead… Hey this works better!**

Elizabeth woke up and saw the wire animatronic and startled herself.

"...g-god molten!" The bear tilted it's head in confusion at her and she just let out a slightly nervous giggle.

"You scared the h-"

She looked around for any sign of Her dad or Henry.

"..heck out of me!"

She finished and then looked at the bear.

It was covered in Flour.

"...wh-?" She got up from the couch and followed the trail of flour molten had made to make his way towards her and peered into the kitchen.

"..."

The kitchen was Ucn Level Hell.

"Nope. your cleaning that up."

"..clean?" It repeated in questioning.

"It means you know… uhh what word defines something like clean?"

She picked up a broom against the wall and sweeped a little flour.

"...clean. Cleeean." she said as she did it to explain.

"...clean?"

He sweeped a wire like arm and all the flour got caught in it.

"H-" the floor was spotless.

"...can you dump it?"

It had already dumped it into a trash can.

"...i n-ne"

The girl was crying?

Molten let out a worried noise.

"I never have t-to do chores again!" she yelled in joy the noise surprising the bear like no tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

"...you can't go out there to find him just like this!"

Michael warned spring.

"...So? He will keep taking people away from families if i don't stop him now!"

Michael looked at his father with a ready to rant face.

Then he looked at the corpse spotting chart.

They had found one connected to the newspaper.

"...wait…"

He walked towards it and put his hand along the different dots tracing it in a way.

"...look.." He pointed at the dots.

The rabbit came over and he held back a surprised yelp.

"...they are circles."

Michael grabbed a pencil off the desk and marked each dot and circled them.

"...each time the circle is getting closer… to us."

Spring sighed.

"So hybrid wants us then? How does that help us pinpoint them right now?"

He pointed to 2 unevened circles.

"...10 kills in each of these ones… 5 in the others… these ones are incredibly close… it's a waiting game."

Springtrap slammed the table in anger.

"We can't wait! Every second we waste means another live can be taken!"

He shocked himself and michael stepped back astonished.

"...look it's just… during all those murders… i could do nothing as he killed them…

Now i can do something."

Michael shrugged.

"Fine…. **Lets go get this son of a Bi*ch"**

He looked at Spring who laughed.

"...language. I'm still your dad even if i'm a rabbit."

"...oh screw you."

Michael sighed and then remembered.

"...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meet him myself."

Michael now had the turn to be angry.

"...you can't take him on alone.." Of course he did not get angry.

"...I can't risk you or any of them for this…. I finally have the chance for a happy ending… I'm not giving it up to this bastard." He said quite readily as he went out the door.

**Error…**

The bunny animatronic shuffled it's way towards the household…

It had finally made it's way here…

It claw like paws were being dragged connected to his arms by… a real thick string or rope?

Like a whip or something i guess….

It twitched as it heard laughter.

It peered through the door.

A tvs light shone inside.

It smashed the door open and looked around.

This was the wrong house….

A boy looked at him agape at what had just occured.

The animatronic let out a glitchy chuckle.

Guess this will be his 11th.

He back said child against the wall and lifted it into the air by it's neck..

"..." It scanned the child warily.

"Location… found… Bloodline… Non afton…."

It's claw like paws zoomed straight back onto his arms creating clicking noises.

"...die.." It raked it's claw across the childs chest and pushed the boy against the wall watching the deep gashes bleed.

"...pl-please...d-don't.." It tightened it's grip slowly.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" it said and raked it's claw once more… this time in the other direction.

He was bleeding heavily now.

It was not satisfied yet.

Now it began pushing it's claw into the childs chest…

Very.

Very.

Very.

Very

**VERY.**

Slowly.

"..." The child cried out in pain and begged the creature to stop.

Why would it?

So many lose their lives.

What gave this kid the right to live instead of those?

"..."

It heard another person begging.

It scanned the surroundings.

No parents or anything

The voice was inside it's head.

'Shut up Jeremy…. You can't do anything now…. Let everybody know your suffering!' it said in it's mind to the second begging soul..

"..." The claw had hit in a organ.

It went faster puncturing it.

Blood splayed the wall.

It dropped the child.

The child cried out in an insufferable agony begging for somebody to help.

"..Nobody comes…

Nobody saves..

We all die alone." The bunny said and wandered back through the broken apart door.

"...But for the aftons… and those damned emilys with them…. They will suffer much worse then you." It spoke as it dispersed into the dark forest.

Of course it was not counting on being smashed in the face with a metallic claw.

"...!" the creature stumbled back looking at it's ambusher.

"...so your the thing causing this." Scrap baby said it's faceplates creating an angered yet contorted smile.

It dashed towards her at inhuman speed claws out to mince this mechanical threat into pieces.

"..." Scrap baby did so first.

She grappled it by the torso with her claw.

"11… that's your count right?" She slowly added pressure with the claw.

"Here you go then." She cut it in half.

And then into 4

And then 8

And then… by odd cutting… 11.

"..." She looked at the pile satisfied with her revenge for those dead by this things hands.

Until said things pieces disappeared.

Entirely.

"...well that was… not normal."

She wandered towards the house worried for the child cries she had heard.

When she peered around the open door frame and saw said child being taking care of by parents she sighed in relief.

So she roller skated away thinking.

"...why do i care? I'm designed to kill them." She decided to say with dissatisfaction.

**Error.**

"...where did will go?" Henry asked the small bear on his desk who shrugged.

"...I don't really know! HEy! A LaWsUiT" It said at the thing that had popped up on his computer.

"No helpy… just a bill."

"oH In ThAt CaSE" It pressed the pay button on his computer and Henry shrugged.

"...well… at least your working…. Mostly."

"yEa i'm WoRkInG FiNe" It said and looked around.

They were in the managers office of Freddy's

The pizzeria had been rebuilt… with 0 possessed animatronics.

Of course Will could not manage it… being a rabbit and the still considered a murderer.

Him even leaving the household is risky.

None the less he leaves whenever he damn feels like it.

"...oH BaSkEtBaLl" It jumped towards the arcade and the hoops.

What followed was a technically employed animatronic winning 100 faztokens.

"...hUh?" It looked at a large box in the corner.

"HenRy? New box!"

The movers looked down at the bear and sighed.

"Don't worry! We got this one under control!"

"Oh! OkAy" it wandered off somewhere else and the workers smiled.

They pushed the box into parts and service and melted into the void.

Rattling could be heard from said box.

**Error…**

"**...they got bonnie? HOW THE HELL DID THEY KILL ONE? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"** Hybrid swiped his hand through the thick mist of this area he called a base of operations.

"**Ughh…. Honestly…" **He looked around in the darkness and tried to figure out what to do.

"**...hmm? Wait.."**

There was another signal on the radar.

"**Molten freddy? Perfect…" **

One of the remaning three signals began moving towards Moltens.

"**...bring it will…. I'm going to tear your last bits of joy down… No happy endings will ever find you!"** He chuckled at the last line and just waited.

All he had to do was.

Wait.

Then finally he could finally get what he wanted…. No… what he deserved…. His damned revenge on everything that had come between him and his goals… his life…. Finally they would know the suffering he endured.

All the horrific punishment.

All the blood caking the walls.

Finally…

Then again.

They always forgot one thing.

"**Į̷̱̄̀͝ a̵̘̖͂͢͞l̸̫̩̔̌̈͜͠w̸̢͚̆͐͠ͅa̷͕͔͐͢͞y҉̢̤͓̾͠s̸̢͍̑͗̈̕ c̶̨̥̣̣͌͠ǫ̶̙͋̾̕ͅm̷̧̘̳͌͗͒͝e҉̲͒͜͠ b̸͈͍́͋͜͠a҈̢͔̉̾̀͞c̴̛̲̓̈́̏͜k҈̢͉͓̕̚"**

**A/N: Hybrid does have his reasons.**

**Well… I never thought i would make a full blown dedicated story.**

**But now i'm into writing this.**

**Hmmms**

**Idek.**


	14. Hunted

**Chapter 13**

**Hunted**

**A/N: Hypey hype! Hypity hype hype!**

**To be honest you people are right.**

**I'm uploading fast.**

**Meh ideas are idea.**

**Lets see here…**

**Gettadavid: I doubt i will be abandoning this story since i really do enjoy writing it way more then i have other stories.**

**Dinosaur: Scrap baby is conflicted upon being called a girl child… respect her/it for that.**

**Shes going through conflicting emotions.**

**Being designed to kill and that crap.**

**Before I do start up the chapter here's a fun fact for ya!**

**Hybrids name was decided originally because fnaf fans originally theorized from fnaf 3 teasers spring was some sort of hybrid hence the box of parts teaser.**

**Only as i wrote this story i gave the name proper… 'implications'**

**I wanna make Molten and liz bond… Hmmmmmms…**

**Hugz is always a solution right?**

**Right?**

**Oh wait..**

**Idea! Besides… It's time for the threat of Hybrid to truly be real!**

The bear like wires of an animatronic watched the front door to the house patiently.

Almost like a puppy waiting for it's owner.

"..." Michael looked at the thing with stress and worry.

After all.

That thing had once planned to scoop him… and

He shuddered.

He did not need to recall the graphic details of their devious little plan.

"...you realize Liz is not going to be here for another 2 hours… right?" Michael said and the bear turned towards it and let out a low growl.

"...okie… guess you did not want to know that…" He just shuffled away not one to indulge in confrontations.

The bear looked back to the door and waited.

Why did it keep sensing something foreboding..?

That was not right.

It just wanted to spent time with it's new friend.

Said new friend was at a place people call… school?

Such a weird word.

Why not call it… Learning place?

Something more practical.

Then again he supposed School was technically more practical.

An hour passed.

The bear looked at the tv screen with dissatisfied whimpering.

He could just deactivate.

But he liked doing that when liz was around.

He felt alone otherwise.

He had grown incredibly fond of the child.

Some small ideal seemed to tug at him..

Like he had seen her before the few weeks he knew as life.

He dismissed it and let out a whimper of sadness.

He could use the tv?

No… he should wait for Liz.

It surprised him what little he could do without the child.

"..."

It looked towards the… 19 year old?

Sitting in a chair reading a book.

It was the girls brother?

Family?

Family sounds very nice.

He wished he had one.

Another hour passed.

What was he to do?

He shuffled up to Michael.

Ironically since his time in alleys he seemed to be smaller.

So he was half the chairs height.

He tugged on Michael's shoulder which made the man look at him in surprise.

"..enna- I mean molten! What do you want?"

"..." He looked into the bears eyes and read them almost entirely.

"Your lonely?... uhh… Wa-wait a minute!" He slammed the book shut shocking the bear and got out of the seat.

"...I know what you need!" He stomped into another room and the bear followed surprised as heck..

**A few minutes later…**

The bear was now somehow…

Somehow…

**SOMEHOW**

He was eating popcorn.

Covered in Exotic Butters.

"..." It loved the buttery food.

Especially the butter.

Very much the butter.

So much that if this were a story millions of fans would know what this is referencing and would be.. Not very surprised.

Not fans for this story…

But for something else it assumed.

What a detailed assumption.

It looked at michael.

He was actually using the Tv..?

You learn something new every day.

He was watching some soap opera.

It kindled a fire in the bear as it seemed to literally make it's way incredibly close to the screen watching it detail.

Eventually this hurt it's vision so it came back.

"...you know your not that bad…"

It sent a mutual chirr.

I suppose it thought the same thing about Michael.

Liz would come back soon enough

A scream had brought her attention to another house.

She considered it a playful scream and continued towards her house.

**Error…**

"...3 more…" The animatronic clown noted quietly.

Of course it's thoughts did not last long.

It's vision faded to black.

Something had regained it's creation..

**Error…**

She found herself at her own door and opened it dropping her backpack on the chair.

"...Molten..?" She asked and on cue said bear came running at her tackle hugging her.

"Geez.. you were that lonely huh?"

The bear let out a happy whirr… chirr? Whimper? Who knows.

He eventually got back up and so did liz.

"...so.. What did you wanna do?" She asked and the bear looked behind her outside the door.

Michael walked towards her and gave her a stern expression.

"...1. You can't bring tha- Molten outside of this house… it's amazing he has not accidentl-" He facepalmed and sighed.

"Second… we have something else to deal with."

"...Something else?"

Michael motioned for her to follow and she did so The bear right on her heels.

He picked up a tablet off the ground and turned it on.

"This is a security camera feed around our house… look at this camera."

It seemed normal enough… The backyard… but then… at the very very edge of the cameras vision.

There was a rustic crimson bit.

Completely out of the ordinairy.

"...wh-what is that?" she asked.

Michael shook his head.

"...long story short… Hybrid is back… and he wants to finish off…

Us… using these things…"

She recalled her last experience with animatronics… (Besides molten :3 and corrupt spring)

Fear had instilled itself into her.

Michael turned to her worriedly.

"...what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

And therefore.

Cause i need to do something

Before i switch to another area.

Liz hugged Michael tightly.

"...I don't w-wanna have to do that again!" She cried into his shirt hugging tight enough to crush a weak willed man.

Michael was no weak willled man.

"...shhh… it's okay… we won't let any of them hurt you like that…" He ruffled her hair a little and patted it as to calm her down.

"...Never Again."

**Error… S/N: The fight is coming! Well… it's about to start for the other 2 Wraiths…. Where are they?**

**Heh… it's actually been revealed already… at least 1 of them have been revealed.**

The Shadowy bear watched from a small cliff over these 2 residences that were in his view.

Residences that had suffered so much.

Residences that were going to suffer much more.

"**..."** It began to fade and was going to go somewhere else.

It could not do anything to stop Hybrid this time.

"...I'm sorry… Hybrid… i wish i could have done something…" He said as he dispersed from the cliff.

He regretted his mistakes.

**Error…**

Springtrap held the paper in his hands.

"...list of the lost…"

He read it quietly getting angrier with each one with an age below 15.

He looked back towards the residence.

"...alright Hybrid… let's play your game." He began stumbling towards it with difficulty.

**Error… Now i bet your wondering… where has charlie been?**

Said child was still handling a very painful stab from Hybrids previous attack.

Of course she still had been to School during the short little week.

Long for her.

What did she do in all this time?

Not much.

She often just slept.

I mean…

It was a miracle that she had somehow been revived.

She had to thank that bastard for that one.

Still the stab never stopped hurting…

She was thrown against the alleys wall.

She let out a pained yelp as her back hit the concrete.

The major problem was the man… Will… No… Hybrid…

As he brought the knife towards her neck.

The metal cut through slowly and painfully.

She fell to the ground.

And curled up against the wall.

Letting the pain hurt her.

Letting the rain splatter her.

Letting herself die.

**Error**

She wakes up in bed.

"...wow… this is getting worse…" She noted breathing heavily.

"**Charlie! We have Unfinished Buisness!"**

The voice made her shiver.

"...how did he? Is he?"

Welp

This 7 year old child.

Who has experienced literal death.

Had something to say.

"...well…. F**k."

She exasperated and scanned the house from top to bottom.

Where was the thing..?

"...where are you..?" She asked fearfully.

"**I'm everywhere child."**

A shadowy puppet was in front of her it's porcelain like head tilted to the left.

She began stepping back from it and bumped into a Shadowy Bear this one a rustic gold unlike the brown alternative.

She looked between both of these and still had no sight on Hybrid.

"...Wh-what did we do?" She asked in fear of wherever her once murderer was.

"**...ask Chris about that one."**

"Chris?"

"**...the kid knows… thought i would be gone after he found the grave… hah."**

"...how does Chris have anything to do with you?"

A shadowy figure appeared in front of her holding a bloodstained knife.

"**He has everything to do with me kid." ** He spat out and laughed.

"**...your friends are too occupied to save you this time...whos going to come to your rescue?"**

**Error..**

**The box in fredbears popped open.**

**Revealing a shadowy chica.**

**It turned it's attention to the managers office.**

**ERROR**

**The crimson shadowy fox made it's way to the front door of the afton residence.**

**ERROR**

"**...they are good as dead… and so are you."**

Until a slamming noise occured.

Hybrid turned to the front door.

"Back away from charlie you bastard." Springtrap said through the open doorway.

**A/N: Well then…**

**Finally going to make Hybrid confront Spring**

**Or is it the other way around.**

**And charlie keeps getting into near death scenarios :3**

**I should fix that.**

**Don't worry! Liz and Michael are going to get there fair share of said scenarios… along with Henry**

**:3**


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 14**

**Truth**

**A/N: Heh… time to give you one last little surprise.**

Henry scanned Freddy's…

The building had closed down finally.

He had planned to go home and check on Charlie.

Until he realized.

"...helpy?" he looked around the assorted messes of the desk and found nothing.

He heard muffled speaking and an eeriness settled upon him.

The same eeriness he had felt that day he opened the back door to fredbears…

To see…

No…

Screw those thoughts.

He found a cupcake on the shelf and looked at it oddly.

"...a cupcake?"

The muffled speaking was coming from it.

All of a sudden the cupcake changed.

It was a full blown small metal cage.

"...Helpy?"

The tiny bear was inside yelping quietly from the cage.

"HeNrY! Those WorKeRs were not nice! They let in a MoOnsTer!"

"Monster?"

He looked around and his head swam with thoughts.

If one had found them here…

Others would be…

"...Helpy… scan the building perimeter for remnant signatures.."

The bear stood stiff for a moment as a odd processing noise could be heard.

"...one… parts and service." It said not cheerfully but robotically.

"...scan the town."

"...One… Emily Residence… one…. Afton Residence…"

"...S**t" He noted as he began walking towards parts and service.

Rattling came from the room.

He opened the door.

It was a rustic yellow chica…

The lower half of the animatronic was endo

The upper half was covered in teared costume.

The endo itself was pitch black.

"...Bloodline… Emily.."

It rushed forward pining Henry against the wall.

He let out a sharp exhale as pain rushed through his whole body.

The animatronic let out a staticy growl bringing one of it's claws to henry.

Until it got smacked in the leg by helpy.

It turned towards him lowering it's guard.

So Henry scanned his surroundings.

"DrOp HEnRy" Helpy said bravely as the chicken tilted it's head and smacked the bear aside against the boxes in the corner.

It sent a crowbar flying in Henrys direction.

He grabbed it mid air and waited.

This.. Wraith chica turned to him right as he jabbed the crowbar into the torso from the neck area.

"!" It let out a pained screech and fell backwards dropping henry to his feet.

The animatronic slammed against walls making boxes fall everywhere.

Henry dashed over to Helpy, he picked up the tiny bear and exited the room.

He now made his way back towards his own House…

**Error… 2… gone… 1… remains… others: 1**

"..."

Night had finally fallen upon what small little area remained of untouched by the monsters roaming in the dark.

Well..

Not really.

Since a fox found himself embedded in a fence.

And a chicken under a pile of heavy animatronic parts.

As they melted away both in there separate locations.

"**...how..?"** Hybrid sensed the two disappearing and looked at Springtrap with more evident hatred.

"...Give up Hybrid… you have murdered enough… just quit while your ahead." He said coldly.

And so Hybrid did something Unexpected.

He laughed.

Both charlie and Will had surprised reactions to the distorted laughs coming out of the shadowy Hybrids mouth.

"**...maybe it's time you knew the truth… William… and charlie… how about some enlightening?"**

"Truth?"

"**...I was never with you when you were a kid… i planted those memories…"**

"What?"

"**...I arrived in your mind much later..**

**The result was surprising…**

**As i searched through your thoughts to implant these…**

**I found something…**

**You killing 'her' In an alleyway." **he pointed the bloodstained knife at charlie and Springtrap shook his head.

"...you can't lie. I remember exactly… you did th-"

"**Intrigued by this memory i relived it from yours.**

**It was exhilirating…**

**Yet horrific.**

**Doing so of course made the memory part of my implanted and therefore made your memories suggest i did it…**

**The rest might of been by my hand…**

**That only was because you… Killed… Charlie."**

Springtrap looked at him aghast and in shock.

"...n-no… Th-that can't have be-been me… I-i would n-never…"

"**...FACE THE FACTS WILLIAM… I am the way i am cause i became a part of a murderers mind… Not only that..**

**YOU KILLED YOUR OLD FRIENDS DAUGHTER.. **

**JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE CURIOUS."**

Charlie looked between Hybrid and springtrap.

That can't be true right?

Surely that had not been the Will she knew?

No…

No…

But it was..

Even spring had accepted it..

"...b-but i… don't w-want to be a murderer…"

"If you regret you are never a true murderer." Appearing in the air beside Springtrap.

Was Shadow Freddy :3

"**..CHRIS! So glad you could join us! But that statement is not very true is it? If you regret you are still a murderer…**

**Just like when you left me to die."**

"...Hybrid… I didn't know what to do… I'm sorry… i wish i h-"

"**Oh blah blah blah shut up whiney! Nobody cares what you say now… Here i am… a bloody murderer… you two are the biggest faults for that…"**

Hybrids voice changed.

From demonic.

To a little kids.

"...You could have done something… You could have saved me… You just… left me to die…"

"**..now your going to watch them suffer for it..**"

"...Liz and michael… maybe now do something." Shadow Freddy said and on cue said 2 people came barreling through the door.

With a molten freddy still having a little popcorn everywhere.

The bear began making it's way towards Hybrid…

"..." It launched itself at the shadowy figure trying to do some form of damage.

It was unsuccesful and was thrown against the front door.

"...what did we miss?" Michael asked the shadowy bear who shrugged.

"Not much… just some emotional story telling by evil narrators."

"What?"

"Oh screw that…" The bear turned back to Hybrid.

"Your plan failed… they are all here… Even Henry is on his way here…"

Charlie brightened when she heard the word Henry.

"My dads okay?" She asked worriedly and Hybrid turned back to her.

Of course he could not do anything before the shadowy bear tped her to the rest of the group.

"**What are you trying to solve Chris? Even if i ever left… The truth is known now… Charlie knows… what he really is…"**

"...Everybody deserves a second chance."

"**Idiot… you don't… neither do i."**

"Even us Hybrid."

"**...God damn it! Screw it all! I'M going to kill everybody you care about! STARTING WITH YOUR SISTER!"**

Scrap baby appeared now.

Accept under the control of Hybrid.

Of course.

What would put more fear into Liz then the animatronic that had already almost killed her.

"**...RUN RUN! Hehehe… as for you Chris… I have a special hell in mind for you!"**

Of course he never got the chance to enact it.

Because…

Theres one problem with being overcharged with demonized powers.

It comes with a price.

"..Times up Hybrid."

A familiar 10 year old appeared behind the shadowy figure his icy blue eyes containing a piercing gaze.

"**..What? But i'm this close!"**

"...you could always just fight in your real form."

"**...as a child? You know what? Fine."**

The shadowy powers were drained from hybrid.

What remained in his place.

Was nothing.

"**..."**

**Accept a floating childs spirit.**

"**You know… I find it odd how anticlimatic that was…"**

"." Liz made a face that suggested. 'We were about to die and you call this Anticlimatic?'

"**...Id break the 4th wall but i'm already doing so."**

"...Are you still gonna kill us?" Michael asked.

What followed was the most awkward silence for a few minutes.

"**...uhhh Yea maybe another time…"**

"**Cough cough… I already made the mark anyways."**

He disappeared.

"...What mark?" Liz looked at charlie who was shivering in fear.

"...What even happened?" She walked up to charlie and looked at her worriedly.

"...L-liz…"

**(I am totally not being offered fnaf figures for making this chapter end happy… sooooooo)**

Liz hugged charlie knowing that she was afraid.

"Hey charlie…" She said quietly.

Michael scanned this

Liz let go quietly and looked at Spring.

The rabbit got up and looked around.

This place was about to get a happy ending.

One he did not deserve to be a part of.

The rabbit stumbled right out the door of the household.

**Error… (AHH FRICK THIS CHAPTER IS CRINGEY… PERFECT)**

He sighed as he surveyed everything while he walked

He did not care.

Hybrid was right.

He was a monster.

If Hybrid had never showed up…

What would happen?

Would he have killed more…?

He felt horrible.

He thought he had been changing things.

In the end he's just a murderer…

Should he just accept it?

He scratched the trees quietly as he wandered almost aimlessly.

"...hahahah…" He chuckled into the dark plains as he seemed to lose his grasp on control.

"..."

Now that he had learned.

That murderous instinct had been reignited inside him.

"..."

Now it finally had the chance to return.

He could not let that happen…

Right?

It was bad to kill?

RIght?

That's not justified…

Yea…

He heard a branch snap and turned behind him.

Michael swore.

He had been caught.

"...Mikey… What are you doing here…?"

"...Trying to figure out what happened to you…"

Spring looked down his hand clenched with rage.

"..." He shook with sorrowful hate.

"Hybrid… he… He told me the truth… I"

"I Killed charlie."

Michael looked at him worriedly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You regret right?"

"Yes."

"Then just like you said to me about Chris… I'm sure charlie can forgive you…"

"Chris has had a long time to think… Charlie is afraid of me… I don't blame her… I really did k-kill…"

"Calm down…"

"No." The rabbit looked towards him.

"I can't stop now."

"D-"

The rabbit swiped his hand forward smacking Michael against a tree.

"I said no." He shuffled off somewhere else.

**A/N: Yes an anticlimatic rise and fall… But hey**

**I revealed a few tidbits for Regrets story.**

**I mean what was the point of it being called Regret if he was truly innocent?**


	16. Devastated

**Chapter 15**

**Devastated**

**A/N: So much revealed in the last chapter… Lets do a bit more stuff…**

**Dinosaur: Your getting Help Wanted Vibes? Heh… I expected Twisted ones was more contributing to this story…**

**Special Hell…? Mwhahaha…**

**Oh and… Hybrid aint joking...**

Shadow Freddy watched the area where Hybrid had disappeared from.

Then Charlie tugged on his arm.

"..?"

He looked down at her and she shivered slightly still afraid of the recent scenario.

Liz had left looking for Michael.

Molten followed her patiently.

Shadow Freddy had been asked a few minutes ago to wait with Charlie for her dad.

He could not blame her…

The experience would have been traumatizing.

"S-shad- Chris… what did Hybrid mean..?" She asked quietly and the bear looked at her worriedly.

It hurt to remember…

"...Hybrid was… a friend… Of mine. Before the bite…"

"What happened to him?"

The bear sighed.

"...He's not called Hybrid for no reason… He had… something… he seemed to even… Glitch… like a video game… I did a stupid thing…

I told his father…"

"How is that stupid?" Charlie asked.

"...His father was surprised…

But he did not care for his own son..

He was Killed by his own father..."

Charlies eyes contained horror.

"...k-killed?"

"...i found out later… if that did not turn me into my crybaby state… Liz's death did… well… guess it was not her death now… for that… I am truly grateful."

"...So… he thinks you betrayed him…?"

"I could have done better… I should have supported him… His father had never cared… I should have known that would happen…"

He heard footsteps and waved dismissively.

"Stay alive this time Charlie… and stop getting into near death scenarios." He said as he disappeared.

**Error…**

The rabbit Slumped himself against a wall his inner emotions now entirely conflicting with each other.

A photo slid out of his suit and into his hand.

He was careful not to crumple it as he lifted it to his vision.

Seeing it calmed some tiny fraction of him.

But it was better then feeling this horrible confliction.

The area around him was bloody…

Obviously one of those… Things had killed here…

All those lives..

What if some had survived? He should do something for those parents…

If only bringing those children to the hospital..

Then he remembered…

He might just kill them…

Heh… Maybe that would be f-

No…

He can't let those thoughts overtake him.

His vision grew staticy and Golden Freddy was in front of him.

"_I was right… You really are a murderer…" _She said smugly twitching as the rabbit scanned her.

"Guess you were right… You Win! I'M A MURDERER! HAPPY?"

The result was not entirely unexpected.

Yet it still surprised the yellow bear.

"...Well… Might as well be a good murderer… since i'm terrible at anything else…"

"_What?"_

"You were right… I'm a murderer…"

His eyes contained a red twinkle.

"I-I…. Might as well finish off the kids that survived their experiences… with those things... "

"_I thought you regretted."_

"...to be honest… I don't see a point now… Now that i can see charlies original death… as my own memory… I can see why Hybrid enjoyed it."

He got up darkly twitching.

He was lying.

But also telling the truth.

"..."

He began to shuffle off.

The golden bear looked at him with disbelief as he wandered away.

"_...well… that's probably not good."_ The bear noted as it disappeared.

**Error…**

Michael regained conscious after a hard knock to the head… and hitting a tree.

He got up and then remembered.

"Oh right… no organs… can't die…" He realized grimly and tried to scan his surroundings.

Still it hurt like hell.

"..."

Why would his father do this?

He..

"...Hybrid… Was not lying… But that does not mean you can't change… I believed you could change… The same applies here…"

He found that animatronic rabbits leave large indented footprints in the grass.

He reluctantly followed.

Incase these revelations corrupted his dad.

That result seemed very certain.

It was a matter of time.

**Error…**

So what had happened to Scrap baby?

She found herself in a random patch of grass.

"...This is fine." She decided.

**Error…**

"...hehe…"

The rabbit sighed.

A sigh of relief.

To finally have given up to this instinct.

Had felt really damn good.

6 phantom like animatronics appeared behind him.

"...hHEHEHEH.."

A nice power of once being possessed by a demonized voice?

These kind of abilities.

"Hahaha… Lets see here.."

**(Remember this power?)**

He sensed a child…

A little ways away.

Badly injured.

Unable to move…

Perfect.

He began making his way then stopped.

This was not right?

No… He should not do this.

Right?

What's the point of stopping?

If he's a murderer.

He needs to be dealt with.

Might as well make the time in between worth while.

"..."

But is it not worth while being with his family?

They know this though… They hate him.

Do they?

Why would they not? They have every right to.

But they care about me.

Listen to yourself William! When Michael believed you were a murderer… He planned to burn you into ashes…

Now he knows this.

He will do the same.

He twitched.

He had a strong fear of fires.

No.. He was trying to help me… I know it…

William… Just give up…

It's fun… Trust me… After all.. I am just your murderous instinct.

N-no…

Why not?

Tell me…

Why are you denying this?

Cause now that i see it…

I only feel worse…

That fear…

Knowing i truly did cause Her fear…

The horror..

The pain…

Only makes me want to prevent it even more.

Fine… you won't last long like this…

Eventually..

You will just kill her..

No.

Your choice…

Don't know why you care so much about that child.

…

The rabbit did have one more goal…

"...Lets see if i can do this… I know hybrid did it once…"

He focused his entire mind and mental power towards one location.

And he was there.

He fell to his knees with incredible pain.

"...Ok… side effect." He noted.

He was in his house…

**Error..**

Hybrid looked through the 4th wall at all the readers.

"**Whoever this Dinosaur person is… I don't give a damn to spray bottles… i'll break the 4th wall whenever i want."**

He said chuckling.

**Error…**

The 10 year old who had taken away Hybrids shadowy energy found himself scanning the chaos.

"...Welp… I should probably check on that Error…" He noted quietly.

**Error…**

**Now for real…**

…

**Uhhh…**

**What was i going to put here?**

**(*Insert Molten Finding the meaning of life here*)**

**There.**

**Error…**

The world is many things.

It can be cruel..

"..." Henry came through the door to his house looking around worriedly.

Once he spotted Charlie he was just glad.

Or it can be beautiful…

Espically with how Life can reward you…

"...Dad!" She hugged him tightly.

She had been asleep for a week?

Apparently

Or am i just filling plot holes?

Hell if i know.

"...Charlie… God… Are you okay?" He asked filled with stress and worry for his daughter.

And so much joy at the fact she was alive.

"...y-yes… except being attacked by a demonized murderer…"

She did not reveal that Spring had actually been the one to kill her…

That was a thought that horrified her.

That was not the Will she knew now.

To think…

If Hybrid had never showed up.

She would still be dead.

Will would have became a serial killer…

How things would have been oh so different.

She was genuinely glad things turned out this way.

And she was feeling ashamed of the fear she had for Will…

But it was sorta justified…. Sorta.

**Error…**

Many years ago…

"Ch-chris?" He asked quietly to the child who was looking at him.

He felt a sudden flare of pain as he glitched again.

"...Calm down… I'm going to find help…"

The child sighed and looked at him… No… Looked at me.

"...I'm going to go to your dad."

"NO! He… he will do something worse… P-please don't!"

Chris shook his head.

"He's your father… He must care somewhere in there… Trust me… This is going to work…"

Hours later…

I was shoved against the wall by my own father.

He spat out his words angrily at me.

"Monster! What kind of son do i have?!" He yelled at me as he threw me only to pick me up again.

I was crying in pain.

My own father…

Picked up a kitchen knife.

And stabbed me in the chest.

Straight through a few organs.

And the Heart…

Accept it was funny..

Very funny.

That i did not die there…

He left the knife there and dropped me to the ground watching me cry out in pain.

He kicked me into the wall at the hilt of the knife.

It went deeper from the impact blood covering the corner.

"...Your useless… a disgusting excuse for life… Hybrid… A suiting name you can take to the grave… I disown you."

"And i despise you."

Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.

To the end.

**Er-**

Hybrid woke to a void like forest he knew all too well.

"As i've said before… I made my mark… now to increase the wounds inflicted…"

Even as he said it his will cracked.

"..."

Even he…

Was still a damned child…

Every child in this world seems to be in a horrible situation…

Hybrid was no exception.

**A/N: Wew… Chapy chapters**

**Meeps**

**Here have a bit more towards Hybrid as a character…**

**Hybrid had been for so many chapters up to this just a genuine bastard.**

**Now you know his reasoning.**

**Twisted.. But logical...**


	17. Moving Past

**Chapter 16**

**Moving Past**

**A/N: So.. enough revealing? No not entirely.**

**But Spring needs to move past this right?**

**One more person has to deal with his demons… Ironically… It's the… De-**

**I just realized..**

**Dinosaur: Hybrid is really hurt by you calling him HellSpawn and Demon Child… you realize that's what his father called him?**

**Now that he's in a generally vunerable state i would not reccomend this.**

"...Heh…" Said person… Hybrid sighed.

After so many damned years.

And now being free from Williams consciousness.

He had found him.

"Your going to confront him..?" Shadow Freddy appeared behind him his ghostly animatronic arms crossed.

"...It's about time… I get what i deserve." Hybrid in his child form said before turning to him.

"...Are you going to try and stop me?"

"...hybrid… I know the memory had corrupted you into this.. You can change… You don't have to d-"

"...Chris… Your an idiot… This man… Made me bleed out in a corner with a knife protruding from me! He's the reason beyond both you and your father that caused this!" He yelled and then glitched coughing out some blood.

"...N-now… I'm going to be the one breathing… Not him."

The bear sighed.

"How are you going to kill him?"

"He has cancer… He will die in a week."

Well..

"...That's… unfortunate."

"For him…"

The bear pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"...This is not you."

"Of course it isn't… I am a mirror of all 3 of you peoples actions…" He said quietly.

"...You know… your the key to the happy ending… You can… Truly Give Life."

"Why would i give you people that? Giving it to Charlie was a mistake."

"...Because you care."

The child flinched and glitched sending immeasurable pain through him.

"...Care? Heh… Your an idiot…" The child disappeared.

The bear scanned the area where he left.

Was there any chance to convince him?

He really hoped.

Then again.

This was their fault.

**Error…**

So what's with rabbit?

Rabbit is busy.

Killing somebody.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding.

He found himself at his own Household…

Preparing to do something…

Until..

The golden bear appeared again.

"What do you want cassidy." He asked tiredly.

"To make you suffer."

"Oh amazing. And how do you plan to do that?" He helda wrench and was tightening a few screws on a new invention…

**(Oh my god he's tony st- Stop. Get some help… Me.)**

"...Make you relive it."

He stopped cold and dropped the wrench.

It clattered to the hard ground and somehow cracked.

**(R.I.P Wrench)**

"...It?..." He asked quietly despite having a good guess.

He hoped his guess was not true.

"...Liz's… Incident."

The bear tilted it's head at him

"...This is for being a bastard." She said before disappearing.

His hands flew to his head as the area around him melted into black.

"..No… No-not again…" He said in a weak tone as the scene melted into view.

His daughter noting that he was busy with a few buisness men.

He had forgotten Liz had survived entirely and fixated himself on this scene.

"...Please don't…" He quietly begged.

Yet the child still made it's way towards baby…

The animatronics scooper claw revealed itself and a cone of ice cream.

**Error…**

Liz made her way to the clown.

She took the Ice cream out of the scooper like claw and let out a happy hum.

But before she could even enjoy the ice cream.

The claw grappled her…

The the metallic claw began crushing her ribs making her cough out blood as insane amounts of pain flew through her.

The animatronics claw began retracting.

Once it had pulled her inside.

She could feel the machinery tear her apart.

Piece… By… Bloody… Piece…

She should have tasted blood.

It tasted like Metal.

Her eyes jumped open… It had just been a nightmare.

The metallic bear known as Molten was a few feet away sleeping in it's wire self.

She got up and decided she would not sleep again and turned on the tv.

She did not feel safe.

Michael was not here.

Neither was her dad.

And she now knew that… Baby was still active…

She shivered..

But molten was asleep

So even then there was no safety…

That was until she heard speaking from up the stairs.

She ascended the flight and opened the door to her fathers room.

The rabbit was on his knees one hand gripping his desk tightly.

He was trembling.

"...Dad?"

She swore she was a golden bear for a second but ignored it as she…

Waddled? She seemed to be waddling..

Why is she waddling?

Don't ask..

She waddled up to spring and tapped him on the shoulder.

"...dad?"

The rabbit was mumbling her name… and no?

Was he reliving the same thing she had just seen?

"...Dad i'm okay! I'm right here!" She said but to her dismay the rabbit continued to tremble and seemed to be in another reality.

"...Dad..? Please… I'm alive…"

**Error…**

It kept repeating…

Was this the 84th time?

It did not numb

It horrified him each time.

"_...Must hurt… Losing the ones you love…"_ A voice echoed.

He could not focus on it.

Then he felt something.

This reality melted.

Liz was hugging him.

"...Dad i'm okay… Please… Don't do this…" She said quietly..

Was she sobbing?

**(Regret: A au story with too many hugs and crying..)**

"..L-liz…" he mentally sighed an insane amount of tension.

For the first time since before that incident.

He hugged his daughter tightly.

**(Hey two fathers got to hug their Daughters!**

**Michael must be left out :c**

**Where is he anyways?)**

**Error…**

The boy known as Michael.

Was stumbling his way through the forest.

Recalling his own Bad times..

Because of a golden bear…

Wow cassidy is being a b-

. (When you find out your story is no swearing..)

"..." He found his way back to the house eventually.

When he opened the door he got tackled by a Molten freddy.

Of course.

It's not everyday this thing tackles you..

And for michael…

A bundle of wires that tried to enter your body once is not something you want near you.

Espically with his body having no organs and now being a place said wires were going to rest…

Yea hell no…

He 'gently' Shoved Molten off and got up.

"No getting that close!" The bear looked sad at the outburst.

"...L-look… Just… don't do it so suddenly… okay?" He decided.

The bear tilted it's head and turned to the tv.

"Is that what you wanted? Popcorn and Immortal and the restless?"

The bear nodded.

**Error…**

The 10 year old. **(Whos made enough appearances for you to know him by now)**

Made his way into Hurricanes local hospital.

It was dark out… Visiting hours were over…

He made his way to a sleeping patient.

"..." He looked at the shadow bunny in the corner.

"..RXQ! So… I need to do some correcting… So… Planning in getting in the way of me killing them off?"

"Why does every threat these narrators think of have to kill?"

The boy facepalmed.

"...cause he's uncreative as f**k."

I feel hurt.

"...Shut the hell up."

"As i was saying.. Planning of getting in the way?"

The rabbit nodded and it disappeared with a swipe of the boys hand.

"C̞̬̩̥̞̭͓͖̘̙̞̟̉͛̂̿͛̀a͙͈̯̥̗͉͉͇̮͉͌̀̐̄͗̉͑ͅn͕͔͙̠͆̈͛̑̐͑͐ṯ̗̠̞̟̯͖̥̫̤̓́̈́͋̄͂͗̊̀̄̎ͅͅ h̪̠̫͔̮̠͔̘͈̟͔̟͐̈́̋͒̋̅̊͌̾̏͂ā̖̬͖̝̭̲̯̪̰̯͚͎̀̓̄̈́͛v̥̫̯͇̣̬̬̘̬̬̊̇̏̽̌̅͑́̆́̚è͎͚̲̞͓̙̖̯͙̪͍͈͋̉̐̊̎̈́̑͒̑̀̊ t̩͓̫̲̥̫̝̭͙͔̄̐͋̔̋͛͛͋̋̐̽̈́h̬̞̟͓͓̭̓̅̓͗a̪͔͚̘̫̬̱͈̍̅̃̍̃̍̓̾̑̎t̤̘̭̞͉̟̫͌̀̈́̔̊̊̋͆͋̉̒̎ n̖̳̦̣͇͚̈̊̉͒͊͆̐̅̎̌̚̚ö̜͍̥͓̰̟͍̖́͗͆̿͊̊̉̋̏̿ͅẃ̲͇͉̳͖̖̩͎̪͍̃̿̂̏͑̉͆͒̎̚̚ͅ c̟̥̙̝͓͔͍͕̟̈̌̂͒͊́a̮͇̝̠͌̑̆͑̍̚ǹ̥̟̜̞̲͕͎̥̭͇̳̒̐̉̄̀̈̆̋̚ w̦͇͕̲̬̲̆͑̽͛̋̉͐͐̀͑̇̈e̤̣̰̳̳̳͑͋͂̑̀͛͑͗͌͐̑̂ͅͅ?͍̱̭̳̩̦̜̟̦̮̗̃͆̅͗̿̐͌͌̓͌͒̚" The boy said and went off.

He had other things to deal with.

God damn..

He hated this job.

He wondered if any of 'them' enjoyed this?

**E… Oreo**

"Man… those people suck at counting…" he noted as 3 more shadowy animatronics appeared behind him

"...I still got 3 Wraiths…" He mumbled to himself.

"...What to use them for…?" He mused as he looked around the small void like forest he considered a base of operations…

"...any of you get Mind inducement lessons?"

The puppet raised it's spindly shadowy fingers.

"...Torment Charlie… That would be fitting.. Nah…"

He turned to them and let out a long held back sigh.

"...Secure Scrap Baby.. I need my creation…" The wraiths nodded and melted into the foreground.

"..." He sighed once more and turned on a tablet.

"...Lets see… Reviews…"

"Holds up spray bottle with salt and holy water mixed in* Bring it hellspawn. This girl can take you!" He read aloud.

"...That…" he teared up slightly at the use of hellspawn.

"Your all just like him… Bastards… each and every one of you… Reading this for entertainment…" He threw the tablet against a tree smashing it and breaking it.

"..." He shrugged and disappeared off somewhere else.

**Error Oreo Reo Ore Oro **

**Reeeeeeeeeeeee**

**A/N: Wow this chapter could have been longer.**

**My ideas began running dry.**

**Since the intensity needs to be saved for another chapter.**

**But these should be the final major revelations i think..**


	18. LiNkEd

**Chapter 17**

**Linked**

**A/N: Wew… This story ended up becoming bigger then i expected… Who saw that coming? Well… I don't even know how to properly keep this going.**

**The endings been planned… The end of the end to be exact has been planned.**

**Btw… started playing UCN… Even though i'm a noob.**

**That does not justify the ludicrous difficulty Bears attack 3 poses to me…**

**Gawddddd Damn it..**

**Lefty causes me too much difficulty…**

**And getting distracted by him and rockstar freddy..**

**Distracts me from Mr. Fazbear himself.**

**Anyways…**

**Dinosaur: Yey. I wonder if Hybrid even listens in on my notes...A**

**Also by gave life as in bringing her back to being a child :3**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The Golden bear had seen quite a decent bit now.

All of it trying to prove to her that Hybrid was her murderer… Not William…

Ludicrous…

Yet believable.

That does not change the fact that he was a murderer… One way or another.

So She was annoyed at Liz breaking the vision Her murderer was suffering.

That child was a pain…

But… She was just caring for her father..

That was justifiable.

It floated around the area watching the child leave for School.

Totally not to kill her.

**TOTALLY NOT TO KILL HER.**

**Errror…**

Houston we have a problem.

Liz was just at school… the day was normal enough…

Accept for when she heard a chirr of annoyance.

"...M-molten?" She looked around but did not see the bear anywhere.

She shrugged and just assumed she was hearing things.

Of course then at a nice little recess.

And of course.

Something happened.

Incase you were wondering?

William had deleted Liz's previous file from the schools data so they would not find out she had technically been here 30 years ago :3

She was just walking when she heard the whirr and chirr again.

"..?" She dropped her backpack and her a distressed chirr now.

"You didn't.." She mumbled as she unzipped the backpack.

Molten Freddy had stowed away :3

"..Molten!" She said surprised and angrily.

"...meep…" It said and exited the backpack.

It was a good thing nobody was nearby.

Definitely not a good thing the bear had somehow made it's way here..

She sighed and the bear tilted it's head in confusion.

"How did you even get in here..? Your like twice the bags size now!"

The bear responded by contracting into a mound of wires.

"...I suppose… You can stay in the bag."

It shook it's head and let out a whimper.

"...I can't let you stay out! If anybody found out I would be dead!"

As if she has not died enough :3

**(Oh god i'm horrible that was such a dark joke.)**

…It continued to whimper.

Making the child feel horrible for the idea of it.

She shrugged.

"Fiiiine… you can be out but only during recesses! And stay out of sight!" The bear nodded.

**Error.**

Hybrid sighs.

"I'm so sorry… . *Guilt intensifies*

Want some chocolate Hybrid? I've got some. Milk, dark or white? I've got carmels, too. How bout a cookie? "

"Your still pretty much a bastard to me…"

"Also… What's a c-cookie? My dad never bought or made anything like that…"

"Then again he h-hates me…"

He shivered as he recalled the painful experience he knew as his death…

"...Are they a g-good food? I remember being starved till night for a week for shouting o-once…"

He stuttered sorrowfully.

**Error…**

The animatronic clown was just waiting.

She? It? Still was confused on it's gender…

Lets call it it..

It had sensed the 3 wraiths from miles.

Now they were close.

"...Ready?" Baby said mockingly as one of them… A brownish bear wraith came at her at high speed.

"Same mistake as your friend." She whispered.

In a few seconds.

Wraith Freddy was in 2 pieces…

"...Which one of you are next?" She put her non claw hand up and gestured them forward with a finger.

A golden shadowy bear appeared.

All of a sudden there were 8 of the bear.

"..." It let out a ear piercing scream.

"...Seriously? Was the bear your only actual fighter?"

One by one she dissipated the animatronics and smashed the last one into the soil.

"...So… wheres the puppet?" She asked

Her vision was fading…

That's not normal.

None of this is.

Something tells her if things were normal people would not be satsified..

What people?

Some fans of a horror game click and survival series.

Something like that…

Her vision melted into…

Ah shet.

It was the baby incident.

For some reason.

The horrid screams.

The blood.

**Er-**

She cut the puppet into pieces.

"...I don't regret anything.. Idiot."

She held her claw with her arm as she looked at the remains of all 3 of the animatronics.

Images flashed past her of the child..

She had genuinely begged her father to let her near the animatronic…

To let her near Baby… her…

He always sound worried and distressed when he denied her…

She always wondered why the girl was not allowed near her? The other children were…

She just wanted to play…

Now she of course knew why the child had been denied…

The brat deserved it… That's what she thought to herself as she snapped the claw open and closed.

Well… Now that brat was alive…

What's the point?

Stop lying to yourself… You regret it… don't you?

Of course i do… But i'm built for this… And i need to finish my job… and kill her.

You despise every second of a job you have a choice to deny..

Do i? Hybrid is literally trying to regain control of me for said goal! I might as well finish it so i can actually rest..

Can you rest knowing you had taken a life for it?

Of course i will… i'm an animatronic..

You know what i mean…

Ughhhh your impossible.

I'm you.

Still…

Ughhh

**Error…**

He sighed.

"...I'm dying on the inside…"

He shrugged and looked around.

"...5… scratch that Henry needs to live… Screw it… So that makes 4…"

**Error…**

"..."

Spring had finished writing this little note of his and read it.

Satisfied the note he sealed it in an envelope and noted Michael coming through the door.

"O-...oh my god… another NOTE?" he was angry…

"...Calm down… you will k-"

"Blah blah blah! Why don't i open it now!"

"NO!" Michael stopped at the sudden yell..

"Uhh i mean… no.. soon though." He decided and looked to the side.

"..s-soon huh?" He shrugged. "...sure.." He noted a picture poking out of Springs suit.

"...What you got there.?" He asked and the rabbit flinched.

"Nothing.. Just a paper.." He said and shuffled past Michael.

"...Somethings wrong with him…" He decided and began to suspect him..

Should he follow his own father?

Try to figure this out?

For the sake of what you could call a family…

Yes…

Espically if he still plans to murder…

Hybrids revelation had quite the profound effect on him.

**Error…**

"...Remnant transfer.. 3...2...1." The 10 year old said and electricity surrounded the docile animatronic.

"...Good… Since this places Baby won't make the cut… We need a deadly one… Welcome to the party… Circus Baby."

The animatronics eyes went pitch black as it looked at him.

"Nope… Can't kill me unless you want your time to be that short."

The animatronics blue eyes returned and it scanned it's surrounding.

"...Find her… Kill her… and make sure she dies…"

It turned to the southforest and began making it's way through it.

Once the stomping began to lessen he sighed…

"...At least Chris is dead in this timeline… Makes a part of my job easier…" He decided.

'_...how long are you going to do this?' _ A spirit beside him asked as he looked at 2 more cloaked animatronics.

"...You know i have a job… Stop acting like i can just stop."

'_You did so before..'_

"...Were you not handling the error?"

'_He's fine… besides if anybody tried to kill him he would be with you in an instant.'_

"...True…"

**Error..**

**AHHH FRICK THIS CHAPTER NEEDS A JOKE..**

**UHHH**

**UHHHH**

**QUICK THINK….**

"..?"

**SHADOW**

"...What?"

**Woud you rather eat a burger or revive your dead sister?**

"...What kind of comparison is that? Id take the burger."

**;0**

"I'M kidding… Of course revive my dead sister."

**Ok… Don't know why i even did this…**

**Hmmm i need a joke though…**

"...How about… Make a sco-"

**Did that!**

"...How about an Exo-"

**That too!**

"...make a helpy j-"

**Also that.**

"...welp… Screw it… Oh hey by the way."

**?**

"...Here lemme give you something."

Whisper whisper

**Good idea.**

**Error…**

Rain splattered the black bear.

It had been brutally damaged and the thing inside had left.

That was not supposed to happen.

This was bad.

Charlie was supposed to be contained.

It was the objective it's mysterious creator had given him…

Turned an 80 degrees scanning the area while also moving out of the alley.

The nightmarish bear on the ground remained dead.

"...Disc? Disc." An eerie high pitched noise pierced the area.

It sighed and continued walking.

Using the disc every mile or so.

It had no idea where to go.

So it wandered genuine circles.

It heard a loud noise and felt something hit it.

It turned to see a police officer.

He had shot him with the gun in his hands.

When he saw it did no damage he began to tremble.

The bear was at him in an instant.

He tried to run but i was useless.

"...Shhhhh" The bear said as to calm the mans nerves.

"**It will all be over soon."**

**A/N: ESKARI ASKARI SOMETHING KARI**

**NEAT THE PUN WAS FINDING A PUN**

**Also dinosaur… you have offically iniated a conversation with Hybrid… Congrats :3**

**I guess hybrid will be talking to reviewers at some point in each chapter.**

**Also wonder what that note was?**

**Well lets just say.**

**This story is starting to build up a quiet finale.**


	19. Hm?

**Chapter 18**

**(Too lazy to think of a chapter name.)**

**A/N: i would not call it being dead.. But the way i was spouting chapters earlier… a few days with ideas running dry was new… **

**Call it a minor writers block.**

**Dinosaur: Afton has only killed me once… I mean i'm still newer to the game and have never actually put him into a match.**

**Just an unlucky deedee during an easy 1000… was hunting the animatronic down and started to relax when it seemed whoever it was had nto appeared.**

**I was starting to assume it was a mask animatronic and waited for the 6 am clock to chime…**

**Then the lights flashed and.**

**The rabbit had a few screeches to give me.**

**Other then that…**

**Hey! I got the opportunity to think up a decent idea…**

**At least in my head.**

The wire bear (Yes that's his official name now)

Had heard a few words…

Movie? Had that been the major word it seemed?

Yesh… that was the one…

Apparently it was like those moving pictures… longer then?

The screen lit with pictures that seemed…

He could at least understand this language enough at this point to sorta figure out this… Movie…

There was some sort of… Box? Robot? It seemed like a robot.

The little mechanical creature made it's way across a deserted land…

It seemed lonely.

Molten let out a chirr of empathy.

He knew how that felt.

The thing on the screen went through it's small little discoveries.

Of course the bear watched with slowly growing interest…

From him seeing another robot to his quite impressive little collection…

The bear turned to the child known as Liz who had been beside him watching the movie as well.

"...Do you like it?" She asked and the bear nodded slightly quick to return to the movie.

She sighed in relief.

She was glad the wire amalgamation and friendly bear at least liked the movies…

Then again it's not that it did not hate tv shows.

It was either this or it watched Immortal and the restless.

She huffed.

She did not need 2 moody brothers.

The bear let out a chirr of comfort…

It felt happy.

Knowing it had a form of friend…

Of course it still grasped at the fogged memories it had of the child Liz before meeting her.

It stopped and shivered slightly.

A scream echoed in his memories.

Whos scream was that?

Nobody had ever screamed…

He had never heard a scream…

It just decided to focus on the movie.

**Hours later…**

It sighed satisfied from the events of the movie.

Once the movie had finished Liz turned to him with a mischievous smile across her face.

"Molten… I have an idea."

The bear tilted it's head.

"..I-idea?" It repeated.

"I wanted to do something… Fun...… Soooo! I want to trick dad!... Wanna help?"

The bear nodded and the child got up and walked to the kitchen wirey thing close behind.

On the table was pre assorted kit of items.

And a lot of..

Pink.

**Error…**

The animatronic rabbit was content.

It had found the one thing it had needed it's whole 30 years.

Something that was so key to existence.

He would have died any longer without it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had found a book

And was reading it.

He sighed happily as he flipped through the pages.

**(When you realize that one idea can't fill a chapter cause you suck at writing..)**

**Error…**

Michael afton…

"...Nngh…"

MICHAEL AFTON GOD DAMNIT WAKE UP

"Wh-what?" He jumped up…

There was nobody there…

"...o-ok?" He noted he was in his bedroom.

He got out of it quickly to try and find the source of the voice that had woke him.

He made his way downstairs looking for something to eat as a secondary goal.

"...Mikey? What are you doing up?"

Liz asked to which he jumped surprised that she was awake.

"...I could ask you the same thing… It's late."

She sighed and glanced to the side.

"...I'm designing a little prank on dad!" She said with a forced smile.

"..." He looked at the piles of pink… on the table.

"...Are you trying to hide something?" He asked suspiciously.

The smile faded.

She looked around worriedly.

"Mmmmmmaybeeeeeee" She said quietly.

"...Liz.."

"I'm just scared… I can tell shes out there.. And she wants to kill me…"

He flinched.

Baby?

That's what she was talking about.

The badly damaged animatronic that had taken an attempt at taking her life.

And it permanently shook her…

"...How is she going t-... There is no way she would come near you… Not on my watch…"

"But your not always on watch… What if she does come? You can't protect me from that…"

He shook his head.

"I'll find a way… Now what about this prank..?

Her smile returned genuinely.

"Are you gonna help?"

A bear slid into view covered in pink

"...If it makes you feel better." he said shrugging.

**Error..**

**Over 30 years ago. S/N: More Hybrid backstory :3**

He could feel his will crack slightly with each pained breath he took. All he could do was tremble in pain and fear.

It was getting worse.

Every month… week… day…

The child felt himself weakening every fraction of a second that passed.

He wanted to cry for his parents…

But he had no idea of such a thing.

His father was hardly one.

And his moth-

No…. He would not think about her right now.

He shook as he got on his feet and walked towards the door to leave this small bedroom.

Then it happened.

He glitched.

He coughed out blood and fell to the ground again.

He needed to scream.

No…

He can't.

If he does.

He glitched again.

He could feel his organs move with each glitch out of position and into said position again.

"...s-somebody?" Was it worth asking his dad?

He can't see the glitches.

Lest he do something even worse.

He shivered at the thought and scanned his surroundings.

The walls were a dark green…

Nothing really much to see in the small area he called a room.

He got up and fumbled for the exit doors handle.

Gripping it he turned and pulled it open.

He felt claustrophobic…

He sighed in slight relief despite the overwhelming pain as he walked out the open doorway and scanned his surroundings.

There was a railing connected to a staircase leading down to the main floor.

And a hall that he was now in stretching to another side where the room his dad slept in lay.

He did not seem to be in the household though….

He made his way downstairs stumbling every now and then and by some miracle not falling.

He moaned when he realized that he still had one day of his punishment…

Which meant no eating till 9...pm…

He sighed and scanned his surroundings looking for his father.

He really was gone?

He decided to open the front door and exit the building.

If his dad did not care if he died.

He should not care if he went out on his own right?

And so he went… to fredbears…

**Errro-**

Hybrid sighed after the memory.

It was a better day then most of his others.

Despite a slightly more painful glitch then the usual…

"...Welp…"

He sighed then heard a surprising screech.

"WHAT DA F-"

His expression changed.

Behind him was Shadow Freddy.

With a santa hat.

"...It's christmas Hybrid! At least not be grim on this day!" The bear said cheerfully.

"... .GOD. **YOu mot-"**

"Oh hey another review!" The bear said and read it.

"*Hands Hybrid a chocolate-chip cookie* They. Are. Amazing. Enjoy kiddo. You need this. "

By the mircale of logic.

A chocolate chip cookie appeared in hybrids hand.

"...Wait why? I'm the villain here…! Why give me a co-"

He started laughing.

"Oh i get it… This is poisoned isn't it? Your trying to get rid of me and guarantee this stories happy ending."

"...Uhh i don't th-"

"Shut it Chris… They are all the same."

**(I should cut this from the story but nahh…)**

"... good luck convincing him reviewer." The bear said and dissapated.

**Error…**

The rabbit hummed contendly as he walked down and into the lounge room of this little household.

So he did not except.

What happened.

"...Liz? Michael?"

He looked around…

The duo where nowhere to be seen.

He remembered that scrap baby was still active.

"S**t S**t Sh-"

Of course that all changed.

When he heard an explosion.

His vision went..

Pink.

**Error..**

"OMG it worked." Liz said surprised and excited.

At the pink springtrap.

The rabbit blinked twice and looked at her.

She doubled over in laughter.

"I- c-can't believe it w-wor-" She could not even finish her sentence during her laughter.

Michael stifled his own laughter.

"...Dad… Feeling a little pink eh?"

The rabbit looked at himself.

"How? What? When? You?"

Then another thing clicked and christmas lights fell wrapping themselves around the rabbit.

"...Wh-?" They lit up red and green and began flashing and switching between either color.

"...Did you just make me into a christmas tree?" The rabbit asked and Liz having been able to stop her chaotic laughter got up and giggled a little.

"Yep! Molten and Michael helped!"

The bear was in view covered in christmas lights and pink.

"...Two christmas trees!" The child said and the bear let out a chirr of cheerfulness.

"..Wait it's christmas?" the rabbit asked and michael nodded.

"...Oh...well then…."

He just sighed and looked at Liz.

"How did you even organize and create this?" He was slightly astonished.

The child seemed to have inherited some skill in other subjects… like technology.

"...I found a book!"

She held up a large book big enough to be a dictionary.

The rabbit waddled in his current state making Liz giggle even more.

Even michael barely held his laughter.

He took the book and flipped through the pages.

He was surprised.

More at what Liz had not seen.

"...You sure are smart huh?" He said with slight astonishment still in him.

"I mean… With the best dad anything is possible!" She said hugging him to surprise the rabbit more.

He sighed.

It's too bad they did not know..

What he had to do.

TIme was running low.

He should enjoy what few days he had.

**A/N: Exist existy**

**I'M running out of author notes.**

**Can you figure out what movie that was? Should not be too hard.**

**Sheeeeeet**

**Welllllllll**

**Bai.**

…**. Still here?**

…

The animatronic twitched as it made it's way through the dense forest to the house.

It needed to finish the job.

It needed to kill her.

**...**


	20. Darker

Listen to me

LISTEN TO ME

**Listen to me**

Time is

**Running out…**

**Our options are slim…**

**I'm counting on you…**

**Don't F**ail **Us…**

There will be no **Hope.**

If you **Fail.**

So…

**D̵̡̛̮̘̝̗͈̊̆͛̔O҈̨͇̙̫̮҇̇̾͑́Ǹ̶̡͓͈̖̣͌̊̋̚͠T҉̬͉̱̍́͢͝ͅ**

**Chapter 19**

**Darker**

**A/N: Well…**

**That was odd…**

**Anyways!**

**MOAR IDEAS NEEDED SCREEEEEEE**

**Dinosaur: Accurate. Also… Call me Bob.**

**Also.. you don't want to know what book he's reading.**

**Now then..**

**From devious child to saddo child :3**

A void grows darker with each day that passes.

And the green eyelights scanned the walls as the animatronic continued traveling.

It had no real goal.

Other then killing the girl.

But she was trying to avoid going to that house.

She did not want to kill the child.

But she has a job.

Innocence slowly unwinds each day that passes..

How long was she going to beat around the bush.

She looked at the claw on her right arm… a replacement for a hand like the one that she called her left.

It snapped open and shut.

"..." too bad she had been created this way.

But she had to embrace her purpose in this world.

As bloody as it was…

**Error…**

"...Michael…"

The 19 year old looked at the pink rabbit who seemed to be holding a tablet?

"Yes?"

"You told me you used different names to go to the fazbear locations… correct?"

He shrugged.

"Yea.. why so?"

"Nothing… Just confirming…"

"Ask henry if your looking for something on guard history… He is not willing to leave charlie alone so she is staying with him in the pizzeria…" Michael answered

"...Ok...I need to head there anyways…"

"...Might i ask why?"

The rabbit glanced at him and answered quickly.

Too quickly.

"Just to see henry! That's all."

The rabbit then rushed past michael out of the house.

"...Ok this is really getting suspicious."

He then stopped cold.

He had mentioned charlie being there.

Was he going to..?

No… don't be stupid.

That was Hybrid…

But then there was before Hybrid had control…

Could he..?

No.

No.

No..

He could though…

And if his father truly was a murderer…

And still is…

He will not hesitate to end this.

Which is why.

He really hoped that this option never came down to being the only one.

**Error…**

The bear had been watching the tv intently with Liz right beside him.

That had gone on for a while.

Now…

"L-liz?" The robotic creature had finally gained the ability to say her name properly.

She was pale..That can't be good right?

Last time he checked humans don't change color normally.

"...I'm fine m-molten…" of course she was not…

Empathized by her coughing almost immediately after saying the words.

"...Just… a little… Tired…"

The child leaned on him for support despite sitting on the couch.

The bear let out a distressed chirr when she leaned on him.

She was cold.

Deathly cold.

Molten turned to her and tilted his head seeming very worried.

"...I told you i'm f-" She coughed again.

'Animatronic Heating system.. Activating…'

The molten bear began letting out heat in an attempt to keep the child warm.

She still shivered slightly.

But she felt better… if only a little.

"...Wheres m-mikey?"

Her big brother would have been helpful at the moment.

But said big brother.

Was off somewhere else..

Unfortunately.

**Error…**

The still pink rabbit made his way to fredbears relatively quickly.

He sighed as he looked at the device in his hand.

He had turned it on the moment Liz had doubled over in laughter.

"...Lets see." He pressed a button on the device and as expected child laughter came from the little trinket.

"...Perfect… Now then…." He was still outside the building.

He had little to no time to prepare.

Days…

3 or 2…

"...Lets get to work…"

All of a sudden a claw grappled his right arm cutting half of it off.

"F**k!" He swore as he stumbled backwards.

"...Afton…" The animatronic said dropping the part of the arm she had cut off.

"...Baby." He said not even angered.

"...Where is she?" The animatronic asked to which the rabbit shrugged.

"...You don't have to do this you know." He said with an icy gaze.

"Maybe… but you realize…"

The animatronic stepped forward.

"I enjoy it." It said snapping it's claw open and shut menacingly.

"...No you don't."

The animatronic stopped.

"...You don't… stop lying… You don't need to do any of this… you have sentience… My little add on before Hybrid finished… So that you could control your choices…"

The animatronic stood there processing these words.

"...I know you feel forced… but you aren't. Trust me."

It glanced away…

"...ughh… Your so damn persuasive…"

"And persistent!" He chimed in.

"...What are you even doing here?"

The rabbit glanced away himself.

"...To finish this all… but at this rate… I can't build what i need to build on my own…"

The animatronic smiled.

"Need a hand? And a claw?"

Spring smiled.

Time to get to work for real.

**Error…**

"...Soup would be nice…"

Liz mumbled these words half asleep still leaning on Molten..

Soup?

What is soup?

Is it something people eat?

Does it help people when they are like this?

He looked at the child.

She was only getting paler…

If soup was the key.

HE MUST FIND SOUP.

**(Oh boiii here we gooooo)**

**Error..**

Hybrid sighed.

"...Ok… Christmas… Sucks."

The shadowy bear appeared again.

"Why you say that?"

"Cause i was too good spirited to attack william and his family and friends."

"..Wow."

"I know right!" He sighed.

"How about that reviewers review response to cheer you up?"

"Why not?"

"Nnononono! Why would I poison a cookie? I'm not an evil witch, I'm just magical! Want me to teleport a poison detection kit over or something? "

"...Fine…"

**2 minutes later.**

"...Well that was… Something…"

"Have you really never ate a cookie Hybrid?"

The child glitched as he smashed a fist against one of the trees cracking it all the way through.

He coughed out blood weakly from the glitch and then sighed.

"...The only thing i knew.. Was to be starved to the end of a day only to get a few pumpkin seeds…"

The bear glanced away.

"I know you had a bad life… Why turn others into that kind of experience?"

"Cause there is at least minor reason they deserve it! I had none! I was abused and tortured for **NO. DAMN. REASON.**"

The bear flinched at the sudden outburst.

"All of this from a cookie…"

He disappated.

**Error…**

The wire bear left Liz on the couch letting her head rest on a pillow.

And he began shuffling to the kitchen.

He looked at all the assorted cabinets.

Which one would contain soup?

He opened one of the lower cabinets and scanned his contents.

There were bags of a white substance.

"...s-soup?" It asked itself and opened the bag.

**Error…**

Liz was still very weak and seemingly sick.

Her eyes fluttered open weakly…

Molten was in front of her holding a bag filled with flour.

"..Soup?" He asked and she sat upright shaking her head slowly.

"No molten.. That's flour… Soup looks like.. Uhh how do i put this…?"

She made the appearence of a bowl with her hands and the bear nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen determined to find this.

She coughed again.

It hurt a lot.

Why did it hurt so much?

It was like being clawed all over again.

Her breathing was labored so she layed back down on the couch and tried to sleep.

**Error..**

The bear was covered in many things.

But after an hour.

He had succedded.

He hoped.

He held a bowl with some difficulty and shuffled back to Liz.

"...Yes! That's soup!" She said and molten handed her the bowl.

She sighed relieved.

"But still… where is mikey?"

The bear shrugged despite such a thing being impossible.

**Error…**

Hybrid sighed.

What was he going to do with this?

He could always try killing them…

"No need." A 10 year old spoke and Hybrid turned towards him.

"?Shadow? Why… how?"

"I made her sick… Deathly sick… "

"Why?"

"Cause i can't live with killing her physically through my own means… so… yea."

"**Her time is running out…"**

".Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...tick…"

**A/N: Tock! Meep shorter chapter.**

**I'm just publishing whenever i get a chapter done…**

**Distances can be random at some time.**

We are wasting our time here..

Please…

Help…

We need the key to this…

It lies with **Him.**

**A/N: What…? The…? Fudge…?**

**Okie then… i guess…. **


	21. PRE FINALE

**Chapter 20**

**Pre Finale **

**A/N Hmmmsssss (IQ 300 thinking here)**

**Also…**

**Dinosaur:While Shadow (The 10 year old) Is technically in a forced position.**

**Hybrid on the other hand….**

**Well you know the bits you know for him.**

Welcome to hecc folks.

Why do i exist?

Frick it on to the actual chapter.

**Error…**

The chaos that had ensued.

But finally god damnit.

The rabbit sighed.

"This works…" He had finally finished.

Things were coming along nicely.

Now he just had to find the… problems…

Baby had disappeared to somewhere else.

"..."

Honestly he felt worried with her.. She still was slightly leaning on the side of killing Liz…

But he felt he had made a strong enough point…

He sighed and began making his way away from fredbears…

He had been building this little… 'thing' right beside the building…

Of course he stopped suddenly…

"Will?" He turned back slowly.

Charlie was at the restaurants entrance.

"..Uhh Hello charlie!" He said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? This late?" She said.

Of course she had tried to hide her fear.

It damn easily slipped out…

"...Just taking a casual stroll… Nothing much." He said carefully.

She rubbed her eyes yawning slightly.

She was obviously tired.

He twitched slightly.

Kill her…

Omfg Hybrid was less annoying then you when he was in my head.

He had to keep it under check.

"Mind if i join you?" She asked and he flinched.

"...Aren't you supposed to be with Henry?" He asked not as calmly.

"..He's busy with the lawsuits…" She said weakly and walked up to him.

"...I'm sure he trusts you as much as i do!" She said and smiled her brown eyes filled with childish excitement.

He sighed. "If there is really no way to deter you… i suppose you can come along."

She hopped in place and he began shuffling her right beside him.

"So…. why did you really want to come?" Spring asked her and she flinched.

"...I wanted to know…" She said shivering.

"It's cold…" She stated quickly after.

All of a sudden heat began to emanate from the rabbit.

"H-how?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Animatronic begins heating up in cold temperatues… to help the children i assume."

"That's n-nice…"

"Now answer the question." he asked as they both continued walking.

"...w-was H-ybrid telling the truth? Did y-you..?"

The rabbit stopped in his tracks and turned to the child kneeling down to her height.

"...Apparently… I did." He said quietly.

"..D-do y-you know why?" She asked fearfully.

Her eyes were not excited anymore…

They were darker… grey almost…

"...I don't truly know...but i am truly sorry…"

The rabbit sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If your scared… or if you hate me… that's fair…..I…"

He did not get to say more.

Because Charlie suddenly…

To overcome her fear.

She hugged the rabbit.

"...I believe you… i still doubt it… but even if it is y-you… i forgive you."

He was surprised.

Genuinely surprised.

"..." She let go and shied back slightly.

"...Ok then…" He mumbled.

"Maybe i should go back."

He nodded and they began walking back to Fredbears.

Of course that did not last long.

"..S-so tired…" The child said after a few minutes.

"...What do you want me to do? I'm a frickin animatronic rabbit."

The child sighed and scanned the path.

Still a whiles away from fredbear.

Suddenly… an idea.

**(oh god.)**

"...Up!" She said hopping in place again.

"...Up..?" The rabbit sighed.

Children are children.

He lifted the child onto his shoulders and she giggled slightly at the height.

He began shuffling back to fredbears.

**Error… S/N:... god damn it… i feel cringed.**

**Oof.**

The child known as Liz breathed heavily and with slight pain.

The soup had helped.

But that was it.

It had just helped.

**Error… S/N: Hmmm am i running out of ideas? Yep… the end is near…**

Hybrid glitched as he waited.

Shadow Freddy made his appearance eventually and he sighed.

"...Lemme guess… He's running out of ideas… so he's making me answer this reviewer again…."

"Yep!" The bear said and began reading the review.

"NO! Why are you two doing this? What do you possibly gain from the knowledge that you are tearing apart this family? Hell, this town?! People who have already been through so pain and heartbreak?! Wasn't it 20 children the Wraith's killed? Those 20 INNOCENT children all had family's! INNOCENT People who loved them! Now they mourn. No parent should have to bury their own child!

Please… listen to me… visit these families…

See what you have done.

Maybe then you can understand…

That actions come with consequences…"

"..Theres quite a bit to say there…" Hybrid said as he looked into the darkened sky.

"...Heh… no parent should have to bury their child… at least those children got that much…" he said clenching his hand.

"...and visit random families that those wraiths killed children of?

You think i keep track of their murder?.. They kill anything they see… there possibly more monstrous then me…

But ironically…"

The 6 familiar wraiths appeared behind him.

"...They are not just some monsters…"

Their usual shape faded to reveal 5 spirits… the puppet just completely disappeared.

"...Also i don't think you get the point yet."

He glitched violently.

"**I'm the bad guy."**

"**Oh and it's 24…"**

**Error…**

Michael sighed as he walked.

He patiently walked.

Just an average WALC

He stopped.

He heard crying.

He kept walking now to the source of the crying…

"...oh.." he had walked straight into a funeral.

There were people mourning at a large gravestone with 30 or so names engraved on it.

"...oh..."

He sighed and began walking back.

**Error…**

The 10 year old child knocked on the door.

He waited patiently his hands in his black hoodie.

Said hoodie had 2 red stripes along it.

His eyes were an icy blue.

The door opened… and molten freddy was there.

"...Well this is unexpected… Hello molten!" he said with a childish smile tilting his head to the left.

"...I was wondering if Liz was here?"

The bear nodded.

"..Do you mind if i let myself in?"

It let out a protective chirr and he sighed.

"...I have no intention to harm the child… Shes already dying.."

The bear now was worried at the prospect of dying and went back to the couch where said child was in a blanket sleeping.

Still pale.

"...I was hoping they would be a bit stronger willed… Then again it is traumatic what she went through." His childish tone was replaced by a quite depressed one.

He walked into the house and was behind the couch looking at the child.

"..Well… a jobs a job."

"...**Step. Away. From. Liz.**"

He flinched and turned to the doorway stepping back as he did so.

"...Ah! The brother!" he kept a childish smile on his face.

"...for one thing.. How do you know us?"

"...It's my job to know."

"...and what do you mean shes dying?"

The child sighed.

"...Yes… lets just say…

Shes supernaturally i'll.."

He chuckled a little.

"...Thanks to me… it's amazing that all this murder has numbed me at this point."

Michaels eyes widened as he looked between the child and Liz.

"...You Little… Bastard."

"...Accurat-" the child was picked up by nightmare.

"...Ah… you reverse engineered the nightmares! Smart." the bear looked ready to tear him apart.

Until he was not in his grasp anymore.

"...Over here." Shadow said somehow behind the monstrous creature and waving casually.

Nightmare raised a claw and raked it across the childs chest.

Or at least tried to.

Since the child just glitched and was gone once more.

"...Wow your aim sucks." the child said now beside michael.

Which surprised michael.

"...What da F**K?" michael stepped back.

"...Language child." he said despite being the child here and as the bear missed again he continued chuckling and retorting at the bear.

Eventually though.

"...Ok enough fun." The childs right arm glitched into an exact replica of nightmares arm.

He pierced it through the animatronics chest removing the core processor.

"...You don't really think i came here just to gloat do you?" he said as he dropped the device and the animatronic fell down limp.

"...Then why did you come here?"

"To give you a chance! I love giving people chances! It's so much more fun that way…"

"...a chance?"

"There is a single way to cure the childs illness… one special little thing."

Michaels hands balled into fists.

This kid was cold.

But if he was giving a chance.

He had to take it.

"...What do i need?"

"..." the child smiled more and an ominous air blew through the whole household.

"**The soul of a dead child."**

Michael looked at him aghast.

"**Whoevers soul you bring will be sent straight to hell… but liz will be cured.**

**Choose wisely.**

**Theres 25 to choose from."**

"...25? But there were 24 children in th-

You want me to get Hybrids."

"**...Honestly… Whether you get Hybrids soul or liz dies.**

**Both are wins for me.**

**Since both i need gone.**

**But i'll leave the other alone.**

**At least for a long while.**

**Heh… id hurry if i were you!**

**You've got like… 7 hours till she goes… byebye!"**

The child disappeared and michael walked to the spot he was once at.

"...Molten."

The bear perked up after having understood the conversation that had commenced.

"...there are more nightmare animatronics in the closet on the second floor… if he returns… activate them."

"...w-hat… wi-wi-will y-you d-do?" the bear had incredible difficulty saying a full sentence.

"...I'm going to kill two birds with one stone.

Get hybrids soul and send him to hell.

And get revenge for all those innocent souls.

The five children included."

He walked right out the door.

**A/N: The finale is finally coming!**

**Get yourselves ready folks!**

**I might 2 part the finale or make one like 4-5k word chapter**

**Idk.**


	22. FINALE (Warning not very climatic)

**Chapter 21**

**Finale**

**A/N: You should have noticed by now.**

**There are a lot of loose ends i have not expanded much upon.**

**Well it's time to tie those up.**

**So i'm going to bring up something people might have forgotten about.**

**Here is a piece from chapter 10**

Springtrap fell backwards as Liz tackled him to the ground with a hug :3

"...get out of my dad." she said quietly.

Then they noticed.

Liz was still standing.

So what had..?

It didn't matter.

**It's amazing nobody noted any of this…**

**If any of you did keep track of this congrats!**

**Dinosaur: I slay you…**

**Lemme slay them then.**

**In all seriousness folks..**

**Here we are!**

**The final chapter!**

**And now..**

**Lets see who makes it through this.**

**Grand.**

**Finale.**

A dim streetlight illuminated the sidewalk if only barely.

The pole of said streetlight had been bent at an odd angle.

It's light flickered randomly and it's color had became a rustic green.

The rabbit slid his hand across the width of the pole and sighed.

"...This needs to work…" He said as he looked around.

The animatronic that caused it was not here…

He sighed and looked back.

He had little to no time.

**Error…**

The being known as hybrid clenched his hand as he looked down.

He had sent the Wraiths after the aftons.

So he could finally put down these god damned pests of a family.

Yet as he looked at this.

He did not feel right.

He felt like he should call them back..

But why?

They deserved th-

No…

They didn't did they?

Yet…

He laughed slightly.

"Like… i would ever give those idiots mercy!" he said through his slightly maniacal laughter.

He heard crying.

"..." he looked through the trees and found the source.

A child was against a tree… likely only 4.

The child was crying.

Her whole torso was covered in deep bloody gashes.

"...Wraiths… can't even finish their victims…" he said disappointedly and walked towards the child.

The child looked at him her eyes widening as she backed up further against the tree.

"...I'm not going to hurt you…

**I'm going to kill you."** He looked at her with a dark expresion as a knife made itself known in his left hand.

"...been a while." he decided as the child cried more at the sight of the glinting blade.

**Err- *Shink***

The child had closed their eyes when the knife plunged itself.

Not into her?

She opened her eyes and the knife was in the tree.

Hybrid was a little bit away and for some reason breathing heavily.

"...Of course…" He sighed in defeat and raised it's hand.

"...do you know your address?" he asked the child.

She did not respond and he shrugged.

"...better idea…" a blackish purple energy enveloped him and..

Boom.

The child was gone.

He looked back and sighed.

"...Local hospital will do better with that child then their parents could…"

He sighed and glanced to the ground.

"...Why did i..?" He felt a blood burning rage course through him at letting one live.

Why should they live?

He shrugged and looked around.

What was he going to do while waiting?

He heard rustling in the bushes and flinched turning to them his hand glitching into something more…

**Deadly**

"...Whos an idiot enough to step foot here?" he mused and asked aloud at the same time.

**Error…**

"...Well s**t." Michael muttered from behind the bushline.

What was he even thinking?

It's not like he stood much of a chance against the demonized spirit known as Hybrid.

Of course.

He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He walked out of the bushline incredibly casual.

"...Congrats! You caught me." he said faking a grumble.

Hybrid sighed.

"...what a pathetic attempt to get rid of me… lemme take a guess.

You want to cure that little pest… Liz." He decided and michael nodded.

"...Doesn't matter…

**She will be dead in a few minutes… and now you aren't there to save her." **He said angrily while holding back insane laughter.

"...The Wraiths…" Now he was angry.

He pulled out the device he had brought for the occasion.

He kept a hand behind his back.

"Welp! Guess i'll kill you myself." Hybrid said and began walking towards him knife in hand.

"..Or so you think." He said as Hybrid stepped towards him now inches away.

"...What do you mean by th?" He said as a device was plunged into his semi spirit like body.

"...What.

The.

F-" He managed to say this before volts of electricity flew through him sending him flying back with plumes of smoke emanting from him.

"...take that bastard! That's for those families!" He said smiling at his semi victory.

But then realized Hybrid was gone.

"...Ah frick…"

He looked back towards the house.

There was not enough time.

He could at least be there when it happened?

Maybe.

**Error…**

The child known as Liz.

Wide awake.

And filled with pain.

Her head throbbed as she looked at the front door.

She had figured out enough from the bear.

So she was expecting wraiths.

Of course they did not have the dignity to use the door.

They phased right through the walls the animatronics looking at her with a menacing air surrounding them.

"..." oF cOuRsE shes a CHIALD so she can't do anything.

The bear known as molten charged at the wraiths utterly decimating bonnie.

Of course the chicken grabbed the bundle of wires by it's head (Mask?) and threw him against the wall.

He slumped down and Liz slid towards him looking at the bear worriedly.

"...Molten? M-molten you gotta wake up!" She said slightly crying when the bear did not respond.

She got up looking back to the wraiths with a new found anger.

Her green eyes flared with something…

Supernatural.

"...You.. Killed… My … Friend." she said rage beginning to envelop her.

What did this little power of hers do?

Not much.

Just call the one being truly linked with her.

The chicken looked surprised as she was split in half by Scrap Babys claw from behind.

"...Did i catch you off guard?" she said as she smashed the claw into the fox sending it sprawling into a closet.

Leaving the puppet and the bear.

They were dazed at the moment and were too confused to react to anything.

The animatronic skated towards liz and held out her hand.

She looked at the animatronic that had once tried to kill her.

And in a way, had technically succedded.

But she had just saved her life.

And she was weak from her sickness to move on her own without much difficulty and pain.

She grabbed babys and the animatronic turned to the wraiths who were finally regaining themselves.

All of them.

Liz pointed upstairs and the animatronic nodded lifting her and jumping at an inhuman height onto the railing up on the second floor.

"...Not what i me-meant but okay…" Liz said her vision dimming slightly.

The animatronic got off the railing slowly setting themselves in a hall of the second floor.

She looked down to see the wraiths spot her and began climbing.

Like ballora. She noted dryly.

Based on lizs expression she assumed the same thing.

She pushed open a pink door and barreled into the closet while simultaneously shutting it.

She sat there and let the child lean against the wall.

One of the wraiths entered the room… or at least that's what she could perceive through the small visiblity she had.

"...Search everywhere! They can't have gotten far!" a distorted voice said.

Liz almost jumped as a mechanical hand clasped over her mouth.

She looked at Scrap Baby who put her claw at her mouth in a

'Shhh' Position.

The child with wide eyes about what could happen nodded ever so slowly and closed her eyes while regulating her breathing.

The animatronic turned back to the crack of visiblity she had.

The animatronics metallic frame neared their hiding place.

She mentally swore.

This hiding spot is obvious!

Shes an idiot.

She decided this as a childish laughter…

Liz's Laughter… Echoed through the building.

She looked back at the child who shook her head.

But the wraiths seemed to retreat after hearing the laughter.

Maybe they were heading to it?

A few minutes passed and the she took her hand off Liz's mouth and opened the small hiding places door.

The child continued breathing heavily and looked at baby with somehow renewed fear.

"...y-you said when i was tr-trapped… that you did not care… so why did yo-" She coughed out slight blood as large amount of pain flew through her.

She almost fell to the ground yet baby stopped her fall with her claws side.

"...I've had time to think about that.." The animatronic said quietly.

"...Your father also wanted me to give you this." Liz only noticed now the note inside her claw.

"...Not comfortable because of that…" She pointed to the claw and Baby shrugged.

"...Get used to it" She looked to a drawer and opened her claw dropping the note on top of said drawer.

The child got up from her crouching position and looked to the drawer taking the note off and reading it.

_I had been planning for mikey to read this… and he might still be._

_But i'm handing this to baby for you to read Liz…_

_Ever since Hybrids little revelation on the truth._

_I've only felt worse on what's happened…_

_And it started with Me._

_So it needs to end with Me._

Liz could feel tears begin to form when she started to understand this letter.

_I'm sorry you ever had to go through that._

_At this point there is many i feel ba__d for.._

_Those families._

_You… Mikey… Henry… charlie._

_Heck… even Hybrid isn't all bad._

_So i'm going to finish this._

_Don't worry about me._

_If people do good deeds._

_Their death is painless._

_Mine won't be exactly painless… But it won't be very painful._

_Just know.._

_I love you both from the bottom of my heart._

_And i will miss you greatly._

_The reason i'm doing this is because i care about you._

_Don't forget that._

_Pink Springtrap_

She could feel the tears streaming.

She looked at baby who slowly nodded.

Her father was doing this right now…

She hugged the animatronic crying loudly and hugged her ever so tightly.

Baby looked at her with empathy.

She was losing her father after all….

**Error…**

The rabbit sighed.

They had finally arrived.

He watched as the 6 Wraiths made themselves known entering the metallic little area the rabbit had built.

He stopped the child laughter when he saw another figure enter the room.

A black bear with a gold star on his chest… and lighter colors in other areas.

"...Lefty." He said quietly as the bear made it's way across the many minor obstructions placed.

They all turned to face him and he could not help but chuckle.

"...Man.. i'm really going to miss this…" he said as he pressed a button behind him.

The metal doors behind the 7 animatronics shut tight.

The animatronics turned to the now shut doors and back to the rabbit.

"...But i think it's time we wrap up this story…" He said as he lit a… well lighter! And threw it to the side where a few oil puddles waited.

The rabbit had prepared this for a while.

He sighed with relief as the wraiths forms melted away leaving the 5 original childrens spirits.

He could finally let them rest in peace…

The black bear did not even bother fighting him.

It was sated knowing the child it had sworn itself to protect was truly alive.

The fire began growing covering everything in the metallic little trap.

**Error…**

Michael exited the dark forest disappointed that he had not found a way to cure liz's problem…

But was distracted by the fire burning a few meters away from fredbears.

"...Dad…" He said dropping any focus he had on other points.

The fire began covering everything.

The rabbit sighed as he felt all his sins finally seem to melt away.

**ERROR.**

**It's been a few days since the fire.**

**Fredbear's had not been affected by it miraculously.**

**2 animatronics were found inside the pizzeria one containing a mutilated corpse…**

**A/N: And that's the end folks.**

**Wow… Did not exp-**

"...Idiot." Hybrid said as he surveyed the wreckage.

**Error…**

William had expected to enjoy heaven or burn in hell..

Not to open his eyes still being trapped in a rabbit suit.

"...wh-.. How?" He asked himself as he got up.

He was against the outer wall of Fredbear's he assumed.

A faint spirit was visible.

He looked at it trying to make it out.

The form of Hybrid appeared.

"...Don't complain… I liked you better as a furry :3" He said as he began to fade.

"...wh? How?"

"Point is..

I learned something…

After seeing everything you sacrificed.

I could not bring myself to seeing this end miserably..

So i fixed it…

All of it.

Including Liz's sickness…

So i'm going to go enjoy a eternity in hell now."

**(#BestRecap)**

**Error…**

Michael warily opened the door of his own household to see a not pale and much more healthy Liz.

"...wh?"

Then he saw something else.

Another child.

One wearing a black shirt with 2 gray stripes along it.

"...Ch-chris?"

"...In the flesh… Apparently." The former Shadow Freddy inhabitant said quite surprised himself.

He was then even more surprised when he was hugged by a shaking michael.

"...imsorryimsorryimsorry…" he said as he recalled all the horrid torture he had put his brother through.

"...it's okay… today is a happy day.

Today everybody

**Has Regret.**

**And everybody.**

**Is forgiven."**

**Miraculously…**

**People were found returning to their families despite them all having disappeared during the missing incidents going on around hurricane.**

**With all 30 seemingly returned and healthy many spectualte what has happened.**

**Some say God has given them a gift.**

**Others just believe it was some gigantic prank**

"Hybrid… If i'm reading this correctly… you are guilty of 6 murders? Of innocent defenseless children.

Purpose… cause you enjoyed it?"

"...Yep! Pretty accurate… for the old me at least."

"Nothing you have done now can change your consequences."

"I know… but at least the end result was better.

**After all.**

**I was so sick of seeing these stories always end badly."**

**A/N: And theres the real ending folks.**

**To be honest this story was a great experience for me and i hope it was the same for you..**

**I'm glad for the support.**

**And so… It's time to say goodbye to Regret.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**For now**

**:3**


	23. M3s2a9e

**Error…**

**Error…**

**Message… **

**Date of message…. Unknown.**

**Key Date?: 19/6/1**

A cassete tape lay on a little table…

It began playing on it's own

_I very much hope that you managed to find this tape…._

_You may not realize it yet…_

_But the rabbit breathes…_

_By a miracle from the one you hate._

_While this is good._

_It comes with consequences._

_And you… … are the only one with the capabilities needed to dispatch of what he will face._

_Time has passed since he seemed to have burned away in the fire._

_But we all know you can still sense him._

_The clock is ticking._

_If you don't figure out how to use these capabilities once more._

_Before it's too late._

_Everything you all have strived so hard to regain._

_Family._

_Love._

_A life._

_These will all crumble once more right in front of you._

_I only help you cause i played my part in trying to kill you all off._

_And i failed._

_And now Amber won't leave me alone about this._

_Time was running low since the fire a month or two ago._

_The threat?_

_The One You Shouldn't have killed._

_Good bye ._

_Do not fail those who you care about._

_Please._

The tape stopped.

**A/N:...**

…

…

**hE AlWaYs ComEs BaCK**


	24. Title thingy

**Chapter.**

**Confusion**

**A/N: dId YoU fIgUrE iT oUt?**

**That message might confuse a few…**

**Not really it was pretty clear.**

**The hardest question was who was recording it…**

**And even that wasn't hard…**

**The key date… that was your biggest clue in.**

**So what better idea then to lower the stakes…**

**Since we are on the brink of a new arc.**

**I focused on Liz and her friend molten for casual things in the last arc.**

**So lets give Charlie fans some love :3**

The child stared the cassette tape.

She had listened to it so many times.

It had definitely been targeted for her.

But why?

What powers was this tape talking about…?

She stepped forward and picked up the tape…

She played it again…

But listened more carefully at a certain part.

_The clock is ticking._

_If you don't figure out how to use these capabilities once more._

_Before it's too late._

_Everything you all have strived so hard to regain._

_Family._

_Love._

_A life._

_These will all crumble once more right in front of you._

"...I'm not letting everything i love be taken away.."

She said.

The voice of course belonged to the child known as Charlie.

"...Not again." She shut it off and set it back on the table.

Should she tell Henry…?

No… Worrying her dad more could not possibly be helpful…

He was stressed enough.

She then remembered.

Today was a special day for Fredbear's…

A month since Will… sacrificed himself…

She in a way wished she had stopped her technical murderer…

She had just wanted a happy ending…

But this was possibly the only way to do so…

Still… They had not taken it as well as she and henry did…

She knew she shouldn't…

But since when do 7 year old children listen to her fathers?

Oh…

Maybe since that 7 year old was killed.. Because she went off on her own…

"...Lets not think about that!" She decided to herself.

Oh frick your talking to yourself.

"...Are you me..?"

Yep.

"...nOPE!" Charlie walked immediately out of the small room and out of the house.

..She decided to go to Fredbear's…

What better place?

After all..

They were releasing… new yet old animatronics…

She skipped along

**(Skipped? Idek)**

Ironically… it began to rain.

She got a sense of deja vu as she decided to keep walking.

A 7 year old child walking at night in the rain by herself.

That's good! **(Right?)**

She heard a loud thud and jumped.

Oh great now she realized what she had just done.

She sighed and began walking slightly faster.

She continued to think..

Capabilities..?

What capabilities did she have?

She was just a child..

Who had been through way too much…

"...W-wait.."

The powers as pupp-

She heard creaking directly behind her and immediately began walking faster.

If she ran likely whoever was behind her would immediately catch her..

And likely kill her.

ANd damn she did not want to die a second time…

She heard more creaking and began to wonder who this could be..?

Every dangerous animatronic had burned away…

So this had to be a hooman… Right?

Yesh…

She did not even notice the wall she bumped into.

She looked backwards and only saw a silhouette.

Somehow now she could feel a new found fear.

"..." but she was already backed up against the wall.

Then the silhouette fell down.

And it was revealed.

She flinched and shivered for a moment.

But then..

She recognized the thing in front of her.

"...L-lefty?" she looked at the scorched and damaged bear.

It's one good eye was dim.

Had it been searching for her even after that fire?

That was kind of creepy…

Then again.

The bear had been built with the singular purpose of protecting her…

"...Poor thing…" She noted the terrible condition the bear was in.

She sighed.

What does she do with it?

"...Welp… Wonder if dads going to kill me for this one." She said as she gripped a hold of the bear animatronic.

And began dragging it.

Luckily… the wall she had bumped into was the outer wall of fredbear's…

But she felt she should bring it straight to her own house.

Then again.

Why waste the walk?

Well..

"...wasn't a total waste…" She said as she began walking back.

Of course dragging a gigantic black bear animatronic slowed her down a bit.

But surprisingly…

It was light.

Then again it was in a way a suit…

"Uhh… Little girl… what are you doing on your own?" She jumped at the new… yet slightly familiar voice.

"...uhhh.." She turned to see the source of said voice.

It was a man seemingly young.

Yet once more he seemed incredibly familiar.

"...I'm… Bringing this animatronic to Henry! He's at our house! I'm his daughter charlie." She said explanatory.

"...Charlie died in an incident 30 years ago…" The man said suspiciously.

"...Oh no not that charlie!" She said a hand behind her back and giving a nervous smile.

"...I was… Adopted! And i looked so much like her he named me charlie!"

**(Nice save)**

"...Ok…" The man smiled again and held out his hand.

"...Hello charlie.. Nice to meet you."

"...Hello uhh mr?"

He sighed.

"...Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzergerald."

She stood there in complete shock.

"...Didn't you die in t-the bite of 87?"

"...Almost." He said dryly.

"...Welp! I'll see you around charlie!" He said waving as he walked off.

Jeremy?

She could faintly remember as the rage empowered puppet dragging jeremy to kids cove.

And in the daytime…

The bite.

That was her fault… she recalled as she shivered.

But he was alive.

That's good.

She decided to continue dragging the damaged bear.

Once she reached her house and more importantly her room.

She set the bear against the wall.

It sat in a familiarly slumped position the one eye incredibly dim.

"...Now what do we do with you.." She said as she looked for something to clean up the burnt animatronic.

The bears eyes began to light up weakly and it scanned the room.

The child returned with a determined smile.

"...Ready to be cleaned?" She asked and the bear tilted it's head.

She glanced to the doorway.

"...This was the best thing i could find."

**(Screee it will manage charlie.)**

"...Time to get cleaned Lefty!" She smiled.

**Error…**

The rabbit breathes huh?

Neat.

His eyes felt heavy… despite still being animatronic eyes.

Honestly he would be sad not being human if he had not been so used to this suit.

So he was truthfully glad to still be springtrap.

Where was he?

Everything around him was… dark.

"...So… he brought you back...he tried to free you…"

A certain golden bear was looking at him and he let out a long held back sigh.

"...Cassidy… We've been through this so many times…

You still think i'm the one behind your murder?" The rabbit asked and the golden bear melted from view.

"...I know."

The scene began to change.

"...Now for some real torture…"

A childish laugh echoed as the area was Fredbear's…

Of 1983.

Spring looked at this all… once more…

The bite of 83… that's what people called it.

"...W-why are you showing me this?" He asked and a voice came.

"...Not just that."

Another scene melted into existence beside it.

Circus Baby's Pizza World.

"...W-.." He could hear it.

"...Dad..? Dad! Please help me! I don't wanna play this game anymore!" He heard the familiar voice and turned back to Fredbear's…

He began shuffling towards the scene.

"...S-stop… don't let h-him.."

A resounding crunch happened as the scene faded from view.

He fell onto his knees.

He had never wanted any of this for them…

Why did they have to be involved?

"...S-Stop...it.." He said with difficulty.

Another scream pierced the silence.

"...Heh… it's funny… you think you are justified.. Even then…"

The rabbit looked on with horror as an all too familiar death happened in front of him.

Both of them.

Dying.

Again.

And.

Again.

"..J-ju-just st-op!" he stuttered as his voice cracked.

"..Why should i?"

"...Please...I warned t-them..

Please."

The bear appeared again behind him and watched on as the rabbits spirit broke.

"...Are you satisfied? Has the end result sated you?"

He looked down unable to listen or care for these words.

He cared about these two.

Seeing them suffer.

Why did they suffer.

"...I n-never wanted this…"

The bear laughed.

"...And i never wanted to be stuffed in a golden bear suit as a child to suffer so many years alone and in eternal pain as i felt the murder happen again and again…

And again.

**And again.**

**But now your going to hurt for this."**

"...I wouldn't do that if i were you."

The bear turned in the black void to the source of the voice.

A certain crimson haired child was there.

"...That's my (Technical) dad your hurting!... so id stop cassidy." He said and the rabbit looked back in surprise as the scene melted.

"...F-fritz?"

"In the flesh… apparently." The child said his eyes filled with a raging fire..

For cassidy…

"...Why should i stop?" The bear tilted it's head at him.

"...Cause you can't condemn a person unless they are a sinner." The child said arms crossed in a determined way.

"...But they are a sinner.." The bear said angrily.

"...When will you get it? As long as it is no longer by his means… it's not his sin."

The bear looked at Spring and then at Fritz again

"...GRAHHH GOD DAMN IT… SINCE WHEN DO PEOPLE WIN FIGHTS WITH WORDS!"

"Since now." The child said smiling victoriously.

"...FIne..."

The bear glitched and became Fredbear.

It looked at Springtrap.

"...I know you can't hold it in.

You will kill somebody..

And i will be ready for you…

The day hell comes to pick you up."

The bear said before disappearing.

The blackness disappeared and he was in an alley.

"...This is giving me strong deja vu…" He said as he looked around the alleyway and got up.

Fritz was beside him still a child.

"...So how is everybody coming back to life..?"

"...Still not alive here.." The child said slightly depressed as he was now a spirit.

"...Well you can look perfectly human.. That's good enough aint it?"

"...Id li-" the rest of Fritz words turned to whispers.

"...I'm sorry what?"

"I wanna try proper food…" The childish specter said.

"...Seriously?" he asked and Fritz nodded.

The spirit was on his shoulders.

"...Onward Rabbit! We must find the foods!" He said loudly and the rabbit looked up.

"...How did you..?... and how are you going to eat?"

"I don't know!" He yelled again and the rabbits ears bent down.

"...Owww…" He winced.

"...Sorry." He whispered and the rabbit looked out the alleyway.

Dark.

Perfect.

"...Sooo…. How are you even here? Did you not pass away with the others..?" Spring asked and Fritz sighed.

"Your friend sent me! Hybrid was his name i think."

He stopped cold.

"...Hybrid sent you?"

"Y..yea! He told me that something was going to come and told me to take this tape to some house… and go to you! And i'm glad i did!"

"You do know who he is right?"

Fritz tilted his head which of course the rabbit did not see since said child was on his shoulders.

"...No..?"

"...He's the voice that possessed me and…"

The child shivered slightly.

"...So that's who caused this bloody ma-"

"...Calm down! He's changed… i think.." Fritz shrugged.

"**Lets hope so… he told me something bad was coming.. Fast."**

"...How fast?"

"Weeks fast."

"...date?"

"...6/1! I think…"

"June first huh!"

"Guess i gotta beat the clock."

**A/N: Screw it… i'm too attached to this frickin story...'"c**

**Being my first decent fnaf story.**

**Don't know why i'm attached.. I suck at writing :c**

**Anyways! LEt the clock tick down.**

**HEy wait…**

**JUNE FIRST?**


	25. UCN COMEDY SCREEE (Actually its Void)

**Chapter 23**

**Void**

**A/N: Days are passing..**

**Ironically June first is so nearby irl too.**

**So guess that's that..**

**Dinosaur: I'll keep track of my caps… (Your right that irks me yet i do the mistake ;3)**

**And Fritz made an appearance quite a bit ago.**

**He was.. Like Hybrid.. Abused by his parents.**

**These 2 characters ironically have a lot in common with their situations…**

**Like Shadow and Michael.**

**Also slight spoilers for Help Wanted! And of course lots of UCN spoilers but i think you people all know about Ucns stuff by now.**

**SCREEE LETS GIVE YOU PEEPS SOME UCN COMEDY**

He sighed as he looked at the cameras.

There it was.

That halloween chica…

He hit both doors shut buttons and heard a satisfying knock.

"...Take that you jack o lantern reject!" He yelled as music began to play.

"...Ah… S**t." he said as the puppet entered past the doorway.

"...ironic.. Since these are just soulless… puppets." He said as the puppet held up his spindly fingers.

And stabbed it right through him.

He held back a scream as the pain flew through him.

The child could not deny this.

He had been quite the bastard in his semi after life.

He spat out blood as said puppet pulled out it's sharp animatronic fingers.

"...The others are under my protection."

"...Yea yea i get it." He said as he tried to uselessly cling onto life.

In a few seconds of horrid pain it disappeared.

His little office reformed itself.

"...Still… if Cassidy is in the real world…" He said as he shut the side vent on BB's face.

"...Who is controlling this?" He said as he activated the global music box and flinched from another noise…

"...I just need to get out of this… last challenge… and then i can… get to them. In time." He decided as laughter echoed.

3 sources of it.

He shut both doors and heard 2 satisfying knocks.

Damn those knocks are satisfying…

Wait..

"...Freddy didn't knock…" He looked onward as the molten pile of wires exited the went in front of him.

"...Together again!" Molten freddy said and lunged forward.

"...Screw these rules." He noted dryly and ducked letting the bear hit the wall behind him.

He opened the left door and looked at freddy right it at completely in shock.

"...Wish i had a phone to take a picture of that." He muttered as he slid under the animatronic into the hallway.

He got up and thought he was in the clear

Until a maraca lodged itself in his right shoulder.

"...You can't escape sins." Rockstar Chica said as she pushed the maraca deeper.

He could not scream…

He can't.

But it hurt so… Much…

He had to risk it.

He used his glitching to tp out of the chickens grasp.

He could feel his organs become mutilated for a few seconds.

Long enough to send pain bursting.

He staggered for a moment but then realized where he was.

Parts and service.

Toy freddy was playing his game.

And Mr hugs was at his door.

"...Mind if i?" Hybrid asked as he walked up to toy freddy and the bear completely shrugged.

He liked toy freddy.

He was not that bad.

Unless the bear lost his game.

He was even kind of nice and dying to him was the least painful.

He pressed a button on the keypad and shut the door.

The moment he heard a knock he opened it.

"...Rinse and repeat Fred." he said and the bear got up from his desk for a moment.

He's going to kill me isn't he?

Of course he is?

He's soulless… just cause i helped him… i'm in person now… he can kill me with ease.

"..Thanks." The bear said and returned to his game.

He looked at him with complete shock.

Of course he had no time to understand as Ennard smashed the parts and service door off it's hinges.

"...Bye now!" He said as he turned to the vent behind him.

He glitched into it and began crawling.

"...Why would he..?" He wondered to himself as he felt himself bump into something.

"...ah… Soulless Springy." He noted as the animatronic looked at him with genuine surprise.

"...Get moving you big bunny! You can't turn so you might as well get out and then you can try to kill me, OKay?" He said supportively and trying to get out of a sticky situation.

The rabbit shrugged and crawled onward making it's way out of the vent.

It looked up as Hybrid exited the vent.

"...Thanks… now join the hunt if you want." He said patting the rabbit on the shoulder and looking at the clock on the office desk.

"...5:30… neat." He pulled the maraca out of his shoulder and looked at the blood loss.

Not as bad..

He sighed and looked at the rabbit.

"...are you not planning on attacking me?"

"Too lazy." The rabbit said and just looked at the doors.

"...Wow…. if i did not know any better this is my suffering+ some comic relief."

He shrugged and looked around the office.

Nightmare BB Unactive.

Freddles.. 2

He picked the flashlight off the desk and shined it upon them and in the process dissipated Phantom freddy.

He felt slight relief.

Then he realized…

"No…

Hell no

NOOOOOOO

GOD NO NOT THIS

**OF ALL THE DAMNED ANIMATRONICS**

**SCREEE"**

"...Please Deposit Five Coins." The Bear said his golden star glinting brightly.

"...hey Spring… can you knock out the bear?" He asked and the rabbit tried smacking the bear.

Who surprised him by twisting around grabbing said rabbits hand and sending him flying.

"...Oh my god...What is this hell.. Torturers that help me? SOme hell." He said as the bear turned back to him.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru..."

"n...Nope."

Rockstar Freddy watched as the child mumbled something like YEET! As he rolled out of the office.

"...Nani..?" He asked himself and music man just shrugged somehow having heard the conversation.

Toy Bonnie looked at this with his arms crossed.

"...Why are you not killing this murderer?" He asked Spring who sighed.

"...For one thing… the person i'm existing off of… he forgives him.."

The Plastic like bunny sighed.

"...Honestly.. Us being Soulless… means we have no real dedication… especially now that i know the backstory…. I almost feel bad for the murderous kid." The bunny said.

He disappeared.

The child sighed.

"...How is it not 6…." He asked himself.

"...Oh wait…" he could hear quiet chiming.

"Neat.."

He said to himself happily until..

He was in the damned office again.

"...W-?"

"...56/20 mode… entered" a robotic voice said and he sighed.

"...56? Oh my god…"

**Error…**

Chris sighed.

It felt weird….

Being alive.

Quite a weird thing… but he supposed everybody related to the horrid history of fazbear entertainment has something weird about it being so aburptly resolved.

He remembered a few faint memories…

That was it.

"...Hey chris!" Michael yelled holding something in his hands.

"...what is that!"

"...Henry designed a video game! He said it like this."

His voice changed to a tired mans… yet somehow also excited.

"...This should help you get over all the incidents!"

Ironically… it was pretty accurate.

Chris sighed.

"...Virtual Reality?" He read the title aloud.

"...Help wanted huh..? Neat."

He shivered as he looked at the giant box.

"...Are the… n-nightmares in this?" He asked him suspiciously and michael nodded.

"YEP! WHAT FUN RIGHT! LETS DO IT! READY TO PLAY!" he said quite loudly.

Chris looked at him with the most mellow bruh face in the entire universe.

"...So… ready to play?" Michael asked again and Chris kept using the nonchalant bruh face.

"...Uhhh…" Chris just sighed and looked at him.

"...What do i have to lose?"

Michael smiled.

"..Your sanity… your sleep… your happy dreams.. The usual." He joked darkly.

"...Lost that in 1983." chris said back and he shrugged.

"...lets give this a go."

**Error…**

The child known as Fritz was now asleep his head laying against the rabbits still somehow upright and not falling.

He was snoring at such a low volume so Spring had nothing to complain about.

It was actually kind of cute.

How could a person starve a child like this to near death.

Fritz dad… his original dad could….

But he was apparently in a way this childs dad.

He could never forget his promise back in Fazbear's Fright.

And this still isn't over.

The child's eyes seemed to flutter open as a familiar scent filled the air.

"...FOODS!" he yelled again making spring wince.

"...Sorry…" he said almost right after.

"..why are you saying foods instead of food?"

"...I don't know." He decided as he floated off and took the form of a human child.

The rabbit peeked around a corner.

It was a small cafe…

He thought about what to do when he saw a sign saying.

"...No furries." Fritz read aloud and looked back at Spring.

"...Wow… i'm unlucky today." He noted dryly and looked at Fritz.

"...But i wanted foooooooooooooooooooooooood." The child said sadly.

"...Aren't you a ghost though?"

"...Tough to say… i can maintain physical form… but it hurts after a minimum of an hour."

The child said his crimson hair now matted.

"...hmmm…" He ruffled the child's hair and the child kept one eye open the other closed at the surprise of actually feeling something.

"...What was that for..?" The child asked and he sighed.

"...Matted hair is too perfect….. People would wonder."

The child shrugged.

"So can i try…?" He asked.

The rabbit glanced away.

"...I don't think…"after all… the child would likely not be able to pay and things like tha-

He was giving Spring puppy dog eyes.

**Puppy.**

**Dog.**

**Eyes.**

"Fiiiiine." the rabbit said and Fritz let out a small yay before walking off into the small cafe.

"...a kid going into a cafe by himself… meh… he's not really a kid."

"...Still." The rabbit sighed and slumped against the alleywall.

Daylight shined into the alley.

But he was still in a dark enough part.

**A/N: Ahh good old chapter spam.**

**Those 2 days holding back the last chapter was hectic.**

**Glad to be back into this.**

**By the way..**

**Would you guys enjoy stories from other universe?**

**A Hat In Time and Deltarune fanfics… i have one idea for both.**

**Who knows i guess...**


	26. Worlds a dark place

**Chapter 24**

**Worlds a dark place.**

**A/N: wow a loong title**

**Welp… Our murdery friend Hybrid (Former murdery friend bob.) Is going to be hurting a lot more…**

**HIISSS Big Spoilers for Help Wanteds many levels (I try to watch the most often uploading playthroghs but i mainly watch dawkos)**

**So don't expect anything past what Dawko has reached screee**

**If you want Lolbit… you got ..**

**Him? Her? Oh god it's another mangle.**

The child known as Fritz wandered into the cafe.

"Not a normal cafe…" He noted as he looked around.

It seemed more like a restaurant.

Kids restaurant to be exact.

Ironic.

He had found himself at a kids restaurant once more.

He sighed and walked up to the cash register.

"...Welcome to Orville's Kids Restaurant! What would you like?"

"...Can i get a burger with fr-

Wait theres animatronics here?" Fritz tiled his head and the worker sighed.

"...Orville puts on a show for the kids while the parents go to different section… gives them the talks adults like.. Kind of neat how that works…" the worker said and looked back to where people were making the foods

**(foods.. goods)**

"...I need a medium burger with small fries!" The worker yelled to them and sent something she had been typing out on her screen.

Must have been the order.

He sighed and looked to The stage he had only spotted now.

Orville… he assumed since he had a magic wand and was performing some tricks.

"...It's not freddy's…" He noted as he watched all the kids wow in excitement.

"..." He then noticed something else.

There was a kid following somebody else.

A man.

The kid must have not noticed.

But Fritz noticed the knife in the mans pocket.

"..Huh… guess things happen a lot… more often." The child noted.

They both entered a door and the child popped out of existence and into the room they were in.

He kept himself invisible for now.

**Error…**

"...Here's your order k-"

The worker noted that the kid had completely disappeared and she sighed.

"...Meh… They'll be back i'm guessing." They shrugged and set the food there to take the next order.

**Error..**

Fritz noted sadly that yep.

This man was going to murder the child.

But this time.

He had the ability to stop it.

"...Hehe.." He laughed aloud still being invisible but allowing the man and the child to hear.

"...wh..?" The man looked around for the source of laughter and looked back at the kid who was shaking in fear now that they had spotted the knife he was holding.

"...Your laughing about this?" He asked and the kid shook their head quickly.

"...You...Will leave this child alone… or suffer The Mighty Foxy's Wrath!"

The man shook in surprise at the voice then laughed.

"...Hah! Just some prop! You can't scare me." The man walked towards the kid knife in hand.

He brought it down.

**"Nighty night."**

**Error…**

ChRiS looked at the Vr Headset.

"...Just how scary is this?"

"Spoopy level!" Michael said supportively.

Liz was just looking at the screen.

"...Why can't you just play this mikey?" She asked slightly afraid.

"...Cause there's some in here for all of us!"

The child shook her head.

"...What about m-molten?" She asked and michael sighed.

The molten bear had been damaged too far by Wraith Chica's attack.

Michael had no idea what to do with the bear so he had left it in his room.

It did not reactivate.

"...Molten aint in here… but Ennard is…" Michael said dryly.

"...So is baby and Nightmarionne." Michael continued less dryly.

"...How did Henry know about n-nig-nightmarionne?" Chris asked and Michael shrugged.

Chris reluctantly put on the headset and yelped in surprise as he saw himself in front of a screen.

Liz watched the visible non VR screen as he played.

Michael was already gone?

Where did he go?

Screeee who knows.

"...Uhh… Night terrors? I'm guessing that's where my fe-" He stopped at Dark Rooms and looked at the option.

"...Plushtrap?

Plushtrap never tried to kill me!"

"You told me he attacked you just like the others?"

Chris sighed.

"...Not really… he just did a little scream… If i won he promised me he would stop them from coming in till 2 Am… and he's not an illusion."

"..He isn't? How have i not seen him?" liz asked with even more suspicion.

"...I don't know…" The child said as he held the trigger over plushtrap and selected.

"...Are you sure you wanna do this?" The orange haired child asked and the former Shadow Freddy Inhabitant shrugged.

What followed was many bunnies screaming in his face.

Many…

Of the same bunny.

"...Poor Chris." liz said to the child who was now shaking in fear on the couch.

"...He never scared me like that…" The child said as he stayed in a curled up position.

Liz sighed and looked to the game.

He had dealt with Funtime Freddy and Nightmarionne… and then plushtrap.

ShE put on the headset and moved to Night Terrors.

"...Sooooooo Baby!" She put her trigger over the 3rd stage of Night Terrors and selected.

"...Bring it." She said.

**Error…**

Hybrid lost count of the many deaths.

BUt now…

He was so damn close to getting out of this lazy excuse for Hell.

XOR made it's appearance blurring his vision.

He sighed and wondered who would appear now.

His master strategty?

Hide in Parts and Service with Toy Freddy.

"..How come you only play five nights with ?" He asked the bear who sighed.

"...I'M normally forced to… not on this night though." He closed the tab which surprised Hybrid entirely.

And then booted up Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

"...Neat." He said when the bear offered him a controller.

"...H6llo!" The voice and hand that went on Hybrids shoulder though made him jump and dash to the wall in a instant.

"...holy S**t what the actual F**K!" He yelled at the animatronic.

"...W4y y0u s0 sc4red?" The fox said as it looked at toy freddy who looked back nonchalantly.

"...Hello Lolbit." He said unsurprised.

"...How the S**t does this not surprise you?"

**(Hybrid watch your language.)**

"...I'm used to it." The bear said.

"...h3h l3ts d0 s0m3th1ng!" The fox looked at the big screen tv.

**The next 3 hours was just Hybrid Toy Freddy and L0LBIT playing super smash bros.**

"...uhhh"

**Until..**

"...Toy freddy?"

"...Yea?"

"...Theres a chicken stuck in the vent."

The bear got up and looked at Withered Chica who had someway found her way here.

"...help?" The chicken reached out it's arm… no hand of course.

"..So you can kill me?" Hybrid asked and the chicken shook their head.

"...Okie…"

**Ding dong mother truckers**

"...never mind! See ya!" Hybrid waved as the scene melted out of existence.

He sighed.

"Never going through that again…"

"So… … you get a few weeks to head back to the normal world."

"Then back here."

"**All the time i need."**

**Error…**

The mans knife was caught with a hook.

Phantom Foxy's hook.

"Warned ya!" Fritz/Foxy said as he swung the hook upwards knocking the knife out of his hand and scattering it to the ground.

"What the hell!" the man began to back up and then ran off through the door and out of the restaurant.

"...That's good." The fox said as he reverted back to his childish state.

He looked back at the kid who was looking at him fearfully.

"..It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" Fritz gave a supportive smile and the child's fear subsided for the most part.

"...Are your parents here?" The child nodded and Fritz looked to the door.

It opened silently.

"..go to them. K? And don't tell anybody about me."

The child nodded and let out a quick thank you before jetting out the door and to his parents.

Fritz went invisible and made sure the child made their way to their parents safely.

He sighed and regained visible form heading back to the counter.

"...Took a while didn't you?" The worker said and he shrugged.

"...Meh..just doing things…" He decided as he took the burged in it's little box and the fries and exited the building.

"..What took you so long? And why did i see a man run out of the building saying ghost fox?" Spring asked as he spotted the child and he sighed.

"...it's a decently long story… Can you still eat as a rabbit?"

Fritz asked and spring glanced at the fries in his hand.

"...Doubt it." He just sighed. "...I'm going to deactivate… you eat that… if you can."

The worker then realized he had not p-

A boy in a black hoodie walked up to the counter and dropped 50 bucks on the counter.

"..that's for the kid." He said with a childish smile and walked off.

"...Kids today." The worker said as they picked up the 50 bucks and returned to taking orders.

**A/N: a good ole stretched everywhere chapter…**

**Ahhh life.**

**Lolbit… oh yesh that fox will have time to shine in the future.**

**So… any Mediocre Melodies fans? No.**

**Just me?**

**Ok :c**

**So…**

**What now…?**

**Screeeeeeeeeeee**

**Hybrid has made his way out of Ucn's…**

**Now what was he trying to warn of?**

**Soon enough my friends…**


	27. Innocence (Conseqeunces Arc)

**Chapter 25**

**Innocence.**

**A/N: ENDGAAAAAAAME**

**#Late to say this but damn i'm depressed.**

**I should have talked about this in an earlier chapter.**

**Oh well…**

The rabbits eyes were dim but active.

"...wHo knEw BuRgErS were so goooood." He flinched as Fritz mumbled.

He looked to his side to see the Ghostly child was leaning on him sleeping.

"...d-dad… I want a pizza." The child mumbled in his sleep.

"...Heh…" The rabbit chuckled slightly and nudged the child.

"...nnngh? Wheres my pizza?" The child asked his eyes fluttering open containing a dim yet still slightly fiery orange.

"...no pizza for you Fritz… we need to find… My house."

The childs eyes lit up weakly and he looked at Spring.

"...So your children are alive?" He asked and the rabbit nodded.

"...That's good…..i'm glad… but also so damn tired…" He said weakly and teleported onto Springys shoulders slumping against his head.

"..I'm just gonna sleep here." the child mumbled as he drifted back into sleep.

He sighed as he felt the small difference in weight.

Quite small.

Likely because before death he was not exactly able to eat… so he would have been quite thin..

Yet somehow by some odd logic that narrators don't argue with.

The child had changed appearance slightly to be an actual child childs weight seemingly.

Yet in reality.

Ok… weird things to think about.

Maybe it was the food?

Who knows.

The rabbit noted he was near Fredbear's…

Ironic.

He shuffled past the restaurant and to his goal.

He sighed as he thought about the child sleeping on his shoulders.

"...What do i do with a ghost child?... that i technically adopted?" He asked himself.

He thought about this then recalled the horrid death the child had gone through.

He had to make amends for him.

After all..

He had helped the other 4 rest in peace with their families.

And well.

Fritz would definitely want to avoid a family reunion.

"..."

He did feel terrible.

Nobody deserved anything this child or..

Huh… when he thought about comparisons.

He had planned to relate this to Charlie..

But..

Hybrid seemed to fit this more.

It took him a moment to realize just how much these two had in common.

"...Springy... why are you still in the suit?" Fritz asked somehow now awake.

"...What?"

The soul sighed.

"...Did Hybrid not revive you..? Properly?" The child asked with the tiniest hint of envy properly hidden.

The kid had the respect to not show and envy he had for life.

Not like his previous one was worth anything.

"...Nope… It seems everybody is taking advantage of me somehow being a furry for being forcefully killed in a rabbit suit."

The child giggled.

"...Like the sign?"

"...Exactly like the sign." The rabbit said dryly.

He sighed as the child teleported off of him and onto the floor looking at the house in front of him.

"...Is that your house..?" Fritz asked beginning to walk closer.

"...Well.. Until further notice… it's also yours." The rabbit said and noted the child coming up to him with wide surprised eyes.

"...Really?" The child asked in an innocent yet Heavens excited tone.

"...Well… not like we can do anything else… might as well see what's it's like to have a proper life right?" He asked and the child hugged him.

Well… being incredibly small he technically hugged Springs leg.

"...Thank you!" the spirit yelled and he smiled mentally.

It felt good to make children happy.

Instead of well…

Lets not think about that.

**Error…**

When the rabbit entered the house.

He did not expect.

To see for one thing..

Chris.

For a second thing.

He was curled up in a fetal position rocking back in forth.

With Liz beside the child patting his head in fearful and complete understanding.

"...Wow… I missed a lot." He noted and Fritz shrugged.

"...It has been a month."

Liz turned to Spring and almost studied him deeming it to good to be true.

Her green eyes sparkled with joy as she confirmed.

"...D-dad?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"...yep… it's me… last time i checked."

The child let out a excited yelp and hugged her surprised rabbit.

"...God too many hugs today." The rabbit said.

**(You need a hug tracker?)**

"You will never escape this hug!" The CHIALD yelled determinedly and continued hugging even tighter.

Fritz watched this incredibly happy for Spring.

He felt nothing sad at all.

Even if he did.

He would have hid it.

He watched a few feet away and looked at Liz.

"...springs got a nice family…. Mostly." He noted Chris and felt slight worry for the child.

The rabbit looked back at Fritz and glanced at Chris.

"...Liz.. meet Fritz!" He said letting go and gesturing to the (Currently physical form) Child.

"...Fritz? That abused kid?" She looked at Fritz who shivered slightly at the use of the word abused.

"...Oh! Sorry… that was a bit blunt of me.." Liz said and being a nice human being… waddled up to Fritz and waved silently.

"...Names Elizabeth. But my friends and family calls me Liz! Hello Fritz!" She said quite cheerfully.

"...Hello l-liz." The child said sligtly nervously and flashed from his physical state to a ghostly one before quite quickly switching back.

Chris lifted his head slightly and looked at Fritz with suspicion.

"Well… based on the situation… Fritz is technically your brother." Spring said quietly and Liz looked back at him with slight interest.

"...Brother? Don't i have enough of those?"She said dryly and sighed.

"...Welcome to the family Fritz!" She said supportively turning back to him and he smiled still nervous.

"...Thank you." He said quietly.

**Error…**

"...Well… this is not the real world." Hybrid noted dryly as he wandered through the red forest.

"...19/6/1." a voice said and he flinched.

"...?" He looked around more yet could not find the source of the mysterious voice.

He kept walking his pitch black sneakers trudging in the unknown material.

"...Come and sit with me a while." He noted the crocodile sitting on a log just fishing.

"...Old man consequences… finally here to judge me huh?" He said laughing slightly.

The crocodile laughed itself.

"...If i tried to quantify your evil it would be nigh impossible!" It said a red glint in his eye.

"...So why am i here?"

"...To judge you of course… which i have already done so."

The child walked up to the log where he was sitting and sat beside the crocodile.

"...Then why am i not permanently in hell? Why was i able to get out?"

He felt a hand go on his shoulder and looked at Consequences.

"...Your sins are aptly put… immeasurable. Hybrid… no… that's not your real name is it?..."

"...Don't speak my real name." The child said grimly.

"...Ok….. yet.. The amount of horrid crimes that were delivered by your hand is not something i dare to count…"

"...THen why am i here?" he asked and consequences sighed pulling his rod out of the water and setting it beside him.

"...Cause i also find myself unable to measure… the amount of regret and self condemnation i sense in your soul."

"...I'm a hybrid… hence the name… you know that.." He said as his right arm glitched… it turned into something else.

A pitch black metallic like rock almost seeming… was the best description.

He winced and held his arm as he looked back at consequences.

"...Yet… your other half… there is nothing inherently evil about it… i believe you want to change and fix your mistakes.. I have even seen your history… that horror… neither your or 'he' deserved it."

"...Fritz… do you think he knows?" Hybrid eyes the lake warily as he spoke.

"...Unlikely… but he will find out soon enough… you should tell him…. Since you are heading back into the real world."

Hybrid sighed.

"...He does not need to know that….. Not yet at least." The child said as he glitched and got off of the log looking back at Consequences.

"...Thanks… but i need to solve this… time is running low…"

"...Jump in the lake my friend.. And good luck.

After all…

**19/6/1 comes fast."**

Hybrid nodded and jumped into the lake causing a large ripple effect.

The crocodile sighed and picked up the rod again.

"...Maybe i'll take advantage of this and get another fish." The croc said as he swung the rod at the lake.

**A/N: ahhh scree chapters getting shorter again.**

**I could probably make longer more detailed chapters if i bother but nahh**

**I mean i like updating asap.**


	28. SeCrEtS

**Chapter 26**

**Secrets**

**A/N:...**

**Depression.**

**C...O...N...S...E...Q...U...E...N...C...E...S**

**Are arriving.**

**It...Comes…**

**With each… passing day..**

**19/6/1**

**Also don't expect much of this chapter… My main typing device Is not usable at the moment**

**But lets allow Fritz to figure out some secrets.**

**From the aftons…**

The Black hoodie wearing child sighing moving a finger along the red stripes of his hoodie as if comparing it was real in the first place.

He walked through the dense rainy night.

"...What do you want..?" He asked his icy blue eyes scanning the many paths.

'...What are you even doing here still…? Aren't you satisfied yet?'

"...hardly… now shush so i can focus…"

'...are you going to try to kill them again?'

"Amber… amber amber…" He laughed quietly and continued walking sensing his goal.

"...You would hardly let me… despite me being older."

He looked at the thing he had found.

A dead child.

Neat.

He sighed and looked around.

"...How many days do we have..?" He asked and Amber responded.

'6.'

"...So why is… 'it' already here?"

'...We need to act fast.'

"...Gee… didn't think about that at allllllll" The boy said as he rested a hand on this childs mortal stab wound.

'...Ironic how you switch from trying to kill them all off to trying to save them.'

He sighed and his icy blue eyes flashed to a dark purple.

"...Well...heh… got no reasoning for that…. But so is Hybrid…"

He noted grimly as he could sense the childs heart still beating..

Smiling, a purple glow began to emanate from the child.

In a few minutes..

The boy was gone.

And a child was returned to their family.

Alive.

**Error…**

**F**ritz was getting used to the house albeit slowly.

Despite having the properties of a spirit he maintained physical form most of the time.

It was nice.

Almost like having a life again.

And that is a prospect he could get behind.

He wandered through the quite many halls of the house.

Odd.

Until he heard shuffling.

It was around 12… am.

"...Who's there?" He asked as he looked around.

He shivered a little from remembering his own experience with death.

He looked around and spotted a flashlight.

Reluctantly he gripped it and began walking through the hall shining the light on anything that moved.

He then heard the shuffling again and shined the light.

Right in front of him.

There was nothing.

"...God Fritz calm down… it's probably just Liz or Chris or mi-.."

"...They wouldn't be up this late…" He realized and heard the shuffling again.. This time louder.

He shined the flashlight once more but eventually gave up and wandered into one of the bedrooms.

It was Chris's…

He noted the child no longer slept in this room and sighed jumping onto the bed and laying there.

His eyes began to close.

"...Well HELLO AGAIN!" He jumped and then remembered.

"...I'm a ghost." He muttered as he looked around the bedroom for the source of the voice.

His flashlights shine rested on the drawers.

Was that a bonnie puppet?

It disappeared back into the drawer and he shivered.

"...w-what's going on here..?" He asked himself and teleported to the right door.

It creaked as he opened it and shined his flashlight.

"...Freddy?" He looked at the white and purple bear as it disappeared around the corner.

"...Oh god… i'm going to be here for a while." He decided.

**Error… S/N: Midway ideas!**

**Chris**

**F**ritz sighed finally glad to be done with that bear.

The sun appeared to be shining.

He wandered down the stairs of this household somehow having tired eyes.

He took physical form as he spotted Liz… doing something with a headset? Vr?

And Michael… was reading a book.

"..." He looked around but did not spot the final child.

"...Where's chris?"

Michael shut the book for a moment and looked at the front door.

"...He's always out at night now… he should be back soon en-"

Said child burst through the door looking around.

"...What i miss?" he asked… was he panting?

Fritz confirmed the child was panting.

Liz let out a surprised yelp and took off the headset looking at Fritz and Chris.

**(Fritz and Chris… that has a nice ring)**

"Hey Chris! Fritz!"

Chris gave a silent wave.

Meanwhile Fritz..

"...h-hey Elizabeth." he stuttered.

Wait..

Wait..

**WAIT…**

His physical form granted him many powers.

But this.

**IS CHAOTIC.**

The child appeared to be…

…

…

Blushing.

She walked off and Fritz turned to Chris.

"...So… what are you doing every night?" He said his blush fading.

He miraculously hoped nobody saw it.

"..." Chris looked at him suspiciously for a moment his eyes containing a flare of surprise at the question.

"...not much… just.. Taking a walk… as a matter of fact.. I think i'm going to go take another one." He decided and walked out the door.

Fritz phased out of existence for a moment before looking at Michael.

"...Your not going to stop him?"

"...To be honest… I know he's not just taking a walk…"

He walked up to the door and tried to open the door.

But stood there waiting… his hand resting on the handle.

"...Go ahead." The 19 year old said looking back to his book.

He sighed and pushed the door open and began walking around looking for the child who had mysteriously disappeared.

When he had found no sign of the child he kept walking making small thuds in the grass.

"...It's obvious these people are all hiding something… but the question is what…" He deduced.

**(iq 300)**

He noted something odd in the corner.

Still on the property of the household…

"...what is this?" He asked himself as he discarded Physical form and floated towards it with interest.

"...Might as well be invisible." He decided and faded from view.

He looked at it… it appeared to be a worn down shack almost.

He put a hand on the door to open it and pushed on it.

It gave way easily.

There was not much to see on the inside though.

Just some junk and..

On a table.

Rest a green plush sized rabbit.

Like springtrap.

A Plushtrap.

"...Chris was hiding this?"

"Yep." a voice said from behind him making him jump.

The child was behind him.

"..you know… being a purple bear for a little over 30 years… and then becoming a child.. Pretty weird… i still have my knowledge… but not the abilities nor the strength.

"...Wait… Shadow Freddy?..."

He thought about the purple bear who led them all to their dismantling at the hands of willi-

No.

At the hands of Hybrid.

He discared these thoughts.

Accusations could wait.

"...How are you… alive again?" He asked and Chris glanced to the side.

"..Hybrid revived me." He would say quitely now shaking for the worry Fritz would ask.

"...Can he revive me?" The child asked hopefully.

He very much wanted to enjoy life once more.

Properly this time.

"...No… He can't." Chris said noting the rabbit behind them activating and looking at Chris with slit like eyes as if trying to figure out what was going on.

"...Why not..?" Fritz asked his voice beginning to raise.

"...he.. Won't."

"...Of course he won't…"

"**...Why would he..? He's only sent me here to gain benefit… i was just a victim of his murders… he does not care… he revived you cause you were his friend." **He said with anger fueling his words.

"...No… that's not what i-"

Fritz was already gone.

"...If only you knew… the truth." Chris said as he scanned the shack to confirm The Ethereal Possessor of Foxy was out of it.

**?** **S/N: Liz and Michael can be done in another chapter.**

As night began to dawn on another day.

Fritz wandered once more.

Anger and worry flooded his thoughts.

Anger at… No.. not chris.

Yet at Hybrid.

The bastard…

Of course.

His thoughts were quite anger fueled.

There was also worried thoughts.

June first was fast approaching.

Yet he had no knowledge of what to do.

So he was not expecting

Said bastard to appear in front of him.

"...H-hybrid!" He jumped back and took the form of Phantom Foxy hook raised.

"...You little bast-"

"...Enough… I can't waste time discussing this… Fritz." He said his name with a unprecedented kindness and consideration.

So much so it completely unbalanced and derailed Fritz's train of thought.

"...Then why are you here..?"

The glitching child walked forward putting a hand on Fritz's shoulder.

"...Fritz… i'll be honest… killing you was truly the greatest mistake i made…

If only i had seen it before…

But i do care about you.

More then anybody else.

Which is why i can't revive you..

If i did.

'It' could hurt you more..

The game Liz and Chris play.

This Help Wanted.

'It' is taking advantage of it…

I'm relying on you to find a way to destroy 'it' inside the game or outside of it."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

Hybrid sighed and glanced away.

"...I don't have time to waste… and the narrator is having typing trouble today."

"...Wait wh-"

"...The point is..!" He interrupted.

"...The threat your dealing with is a spiritual and virtual entity…

For now we just call it the 'Deleted'"

He spoke quietly and looked at Fritz with something the child never expected to see in his true murderer.

Care.

Compassion.

And most of all.

A Love.

A desire to protect.

And these were all directed at him… at Fritz.

Why?

Hybrid began to fade and for some reason.

He did not want to let go of that.

"...Why do you care..?" fritz asked as the child faded.

"...I can't tell you… Not yet." He said before becoming thin air.

And Hybrid was gone.

Fritz looked around almost sad that he was gone.

"...Wh-what.."

**Error…**

It smiled as it waited for them to play again.

It took a position it liked waving endlessly despite there being nobody to wave at.

It also took the fitting form of a rabbit costume.

So they would think it's a part of the game…

Heheh…

"...T-th**is w-wi**ll b-**be f**un̸̨̠͇̰̍͑͛͞!"

**A/N: again don't blame me if this chapter was less entertaining.**

**Hopefully i can get back to using the right device soon enough.**

**But 1 or 2 more chapters might have to be typed like this.**

**Or i will take some time off till i can get my… 'problem' fixed.**

**But still..**

**SECRETS!**

**Maybe you can figure out Why Hybrid cares about Fritz?**

**I mean..**

**It's been HINTED AT SO DAMN MUCH IN THIS STORY.**

**IT'S DOWN RIGHT OBVIOUS**

**PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER**

**K?**


	29. THE ADVENTURES OF PLUSHTRAP 1

**Chapter 27**

**Fun With Plushtrap**

**A/N: I was on amino and joined a new rp with a bunch of animatronics available i went for plushtrap…**

**Man he's fun to rp as.**

**So i thought i'd give him a shot in this story.**

**Screee**

**THE ADVENTURES OF PLUSHTRAP HAVE BEGUN**

**Also btw i did fix my 'problem' so lets see if my chapter quality is back**

**Ok lets be real these chapters aren't quality normally.**

**I'm not even being modest i'm a bad author.**

**But i'm slowly getting better… i think.**

The green fabricated yet sentient rabbit sat resting on a table.

His surroundings were a worn down shack the young afton had left him in.

Finally… it had been so long..

But that afton had finally shown up once more.

But everytime he had left.

It hurt him to be alone once more.

He whimpered as his eyelids grew light.

He was not there this time.

The rabbits eyes darted to the door to the shack.

Maybe he was busy?

He decided to stay there and wait.

Right?

That was a good idea…

Yes…

Yesyes.

It shuffled a little as it looked around the semi deserted shack.

His white chair was in a corner barely touched by the passage of time.

He recalled a memory…

**Error… 2 days until the party**

The child shined his flashlight in the hall.

The chair was empty..

And so was the hall…

"...plushtrap..? I don't like this game anymore…" The child said tears beginning to fall as he remembered what had happened to his sister.

He turned off his light and the rabbit exited the door he was hiding in.

He came right in front of the child and let out an ear piercing scream as he shook the child.

The child jumped back letting out a fearful scream of his own.

The rabbit looked at him now just standing at his incredibly small height.

"...That was not… f-fun plushtrap!" he choked his words out now in imminent fear.

He lay there crying.

Plushtrap never blamed him for it.

The rabbit let out a sorrowful chirr and shuffled up to him putting a paw on his shoulder.

The child flinched but looked at him with shiny eyes.

".." It let out a defeated chirr and shrugged.

"..You'll hold them off till 2 am?" the child asked suspiciously and the rabbit nodded.

Chris was glad for any respite from those nightmares.

He hugged the rabbit tightly despite it only being 4 inches tall..

**(How tall is plushtrap?)**

The rabbit stepped back in surprised for a moment but hugged back trying to comfort the child despite the horror they faced.

He never meant to hurt them.

**Error…**

The rabbit now looked at the chair used for his game with disgust getting off the table and swiping a paw at it.

Then stopped.

"...?" It let out a thoughtful chirr and looked towards the door.

The handle was always too high for him to reach…

The rabbit rolled behind the chair and began shoving it forward.

It was a slow and even pace.

But eventually.

He managed to put the chair against the door and jumped onto it.

It shook a little at the weight of the plush rabbit after being in disuse for so long.

He managed to grip the handle with difficulty and pushed the door open.

The chair shook and fell forward making the rabbit let out a surprised yelp as he fell to the ground.

The grass to be exact.

He let out an.. Annoyed chirr.

Not pained.

Just annoyed.

It got up and mock dusted itself off before looking around.

It saw a cobblestone path..

Maybe that's the path he needed to go?

He had never actually seen outside of the house before…

He shuffled up to the path and felt something hit him on the shoulder.

He looked back and saw nothing..

He then felt it again on his paw this time.

It started hitting him a lot.

But it didn't hurt…

He looked up and saw drops of water falling upon him.

COnFuSeD PlUsH RaBiiT NoIsEs

The rabbit felt some odd feeling at the.. Rain? Yes… the rain.

He began trudging forward his strength seeming to ebb away from the droplets.

He wandered through the rain with difficulty trying to find the house of the young afton.

Little did he know…

That shack had been on said childs property.

So he was only going farther.

Nonetheless he felt himself beginning to accept defeat and turn back.

When he did so he realized.

He didn't remember where the shack was…

"...Hey! Little rabbit!" It jumped and looked at the person behind him.

He was 14?

Accurate.

"...A green rabbit… must be some science experiment." He decided and smirked.

"..Wanna have some fun?" He asked and the rabbits eyes darted around looking for some means of escape.

It knew what 'fun' meant…

It meant pain.

And when he had fun..

It was fun with plushtrap.

He had no time to react of course as a sneaker hit him in his plush like chest sending him back and pushing through the soft cover of his costume.

He let out a pained cry and held a paw over the tear.

It didn't bleed of course…

He's an animatronic.

Well… a sentient plush really.

But it hurt..

He whimpered and watched as the teenager left laughing.

Laughing.

It fell down curling up and quietly cried in pain as the night continued.

**Error…**

**The next day.**

The rabbits eyes opened weakly as it looked around.

It was in a storage closet?

It appeared so.

Behind me many boxes were stacked high labelled with words the rabbit could not read.

The rabbits eyes then darted to the door which appeared to be opening.

"...Well well… what do we have here?" the man said.

His tag read Jeremy Fitzergerald.

The rabbit let out a fearful chirr at the memory of what the last person had done to him.

"...Ah… active are we? What even are you? Mini Bonnie?" He asked kneeling down to the rabbit who now realized they were on a smaller stack of boxes.

The plush rabbit looked at him with fear.

"...Oh… your supposed to be used for parts…" He said looking at his list.

"...What even happened to you..?" He asked looking to the massive tear… at least for the small size of the rabbit it was massive.

Plushtrap let out a pained and protective chirr.

"...Can't speak can you…" Jeremy decided and reached to the tear.

"...if i could just figu-"

The rabbit leaped off of the stack of boxes and looked up at him.

It let out an angered chirr and looked at it's right paw.

Small… talons? Claws?... claws. For now at least extended from it.

Small but good enough.

It shoved the claw right into the the mans leg making him jump back in surprise and drop the list in his hand.

"...W-what the actual f**k!" He said as he fell backwards in surprise from the little rabbits minorly devestating attack.

The rabbit began walking forward

**Terrible things come in small packages.**

It sinked the claw deeper into the wound.

It felt no satisfaction.

But no regret either.

At least not right now.

He would likely feel bad later.

But these people did this to him.

For no reason.

Just like the Young Aftons bastard brother.

He growled at the memory of the person who had caused his friend so much pain.

He needed to find him.

He took out the claw and watched it return to the inside of his paw.

It left only a tiny bit of his paw reddened.

Realizing he had made the man bleed he looked at him with worry.

The man looked at his bleeding leg and looked back at the rabbit.

"...I was just trying to help…" He said managing to get into a sitting position with difficulty.

The rabbit put a paw on the wound applying pressure as to stop the bleeding.

It let out a sad chirr.

"...It's fine… i know you didn't mean it… i'm guessing somebody did that to you huh?" He asked and the rabbit quickly nodded.

He sighed and looked at the rabbit who was leaning against him letting out pained chirr a paw still on the tear in his plush like costume.

"..lets see what we can do for you…" Jeremy began getting up then looked at Plushtrap.

He offered a hand and the rabbit reluctantly took it.

He lifted the rabbit into the air and carried him.

Which Plushtrap was very glad for.. Since he felt incredibly weak despite having the rest of a night before waking up here.

He looked around his surroundings as jeremy walked out of the closet.

It was Fredbear's?

No… there was no fredbear…

Instead…

There were 2 other animatronics on stage…

A Foxy? Accept it was painted differently.. The colors that were most visible to him where white and orange.

It was performing for nobody and was just looking at jeremy.

"...wh0s that?" Lolbit noticed as jeremy walked the opposite way.

Towards the office.

The fox shrugged and turned back to being deactivated.

The other one?

Gone.

**Error…**

Jeremy set the rabbit on the office desk which of course he didn't take lightly and scurried around the desk looking for anything to use or do something with.

"...Wow… quite active aren't ya?... lets see… do you have a name?"

The rabbit looked back at him and nodded.

It let out a undecipherable chirr.

"...maybe you can tell me by other means?" Jeremy decided and the rabbit agreed and grabbed a pencil and a crumpled paper from the assorted mess on the desk.

It uncrumpled the paper and began writing.

Jeremy looked over the rabbits small shoulder in interest.

In crude handwriting it spelled.

"...Plushtrap. That's your name?" Jeremy asked and Plushtrap nodded then looking back down and writing.

"...Afton… house..? You need to go to the Afton House?" He confirmed and the rabbit nodded once more.

"...Okay… come with me." The rabbit now having regained his energy tilted it's head at jeremy before jumping off the desk and following close behind as he exited the pizzeria.

It was not raining this time.

But the cold air hit the plush hard making it shiver slightly.

"...Huh.." He noted as he walked towards a vehicle.

His car.

**(and for me not being a car enthusiast i won't mention what kind of car)**

The rabbit leaped into the open window and onto the passenger seat.

"...Okay then.." Jeremy decided and opened the drivers door entering and started the engine.

Heat enveloped the vehicle and the rabbit laid into the seat feeling incredibly sleepy.

It almost felt enveloped by the soft sitting device.

Sitting device…

Of course he was quickly roused as they arrived at the afton residence.

"...Now don't jump out the window this time plushtr-"

He looked at the seat and the rabbit was gone already outside scanning the dark property.

"...Okay then…"

He opened the door and exited shutting it and then saw something shuffle forward.

"...another rab-"

It was Springtrap…

No..

It was him.

"...a-afton! Mr afton!" Jeremy realized and looked at him who shrugged.

"...i'm out of the buisness… just call me will." He said darkly looking at him with suspicion.

"..jeremy… survived huh? Quite lucky…. What are you even doing in this place after your experience?" He asked and the former nightguard shrugged.

"...Helping your little friend.." He decided to answer pointing to plushtrap who was beside spring hugging his leg for some reason.

Maybe he saw him as another of his kind?

Who knows.

"...You should have left quite a bit ago… now we're in this situation… welp… just don't tell anybody about this and i don't kill ya!" He said cheerfully.

"...very funny will." He said as he opened the cars door again and decided to begin driving off.

As he drove past though the rabbit spoke again.

"...I wasn't kidding."

**A/N: PLUSHTRAPPPPP My BOIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Anwyayas saihkgbfas**

**Demonic irken my friend… you abandoning second chances made me sad… espically at the part you decided to leave off at.**

**So i had to write my own plushtrapian chapter**

**Plushtrapian?**

**Wow this story is over 360 pages now…**

** really undermines size.**

**Maybe that's for the best.**

**See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	30. Pain (Let go)

**Chapter 28**

**Oblivions Entity:**

**Pain**

**A/N: Beings have much power…**

**An entity charged with oblivion is multiplied… by many times.**

**But that has nothing to do with this chapter…**

**Lol…**

**As for pain…**

**Sometimes…**

**You need to let go...**

The rustic black bear once again felt surprise at the liquid as it spritzed him once more.

The bear was being cleaned like a window… by Charlie of course.

The child had a determination to clean up the bear… likely feeling bad for him.

It had now felt two new things of this weird world.

Water spray bottles… or was it cleaning liquid? Who knows..

And towels…

Many many… towels.

The child had a lot of towels…

Why?

Were there not only two people in this family?

The child even seemed slightly sad as she cleaned the bear of rust.

Lefty tilted his head to the side and felt itself shining.

From being dirty enough to be considered a black phantom freddy.

To a lusturous coat of pitch black.

Nice color.

Black and brown…

The child almost fell down from exhaustion but the bear caught her with his hand stopping the fall.

"...Th-thanks lefty." She said quietly looking at the towel she had been using.

It was not even that dirty…

Compared to the pile of 30 or so beside her.

The bear pointed to the towel she was holding and then the pile speaking few words to mention his thoughts.

"...Many..? Towels..?" He asked and charlie sighed.

"...well a few were my moms… before she left… and then there was 2 or 3… for…" She looked away deep in thought for the smallest of moments before smiling childishly again.

"...Never mind that! Now that your cleaned up! Why did you need to find me..?"

The bear began making whirring noises before the shoulder pad on the left moved off to the side revealing a rectangular shape...

The childs hand reached upwards but Lefty was now standing…

Which made that difficult.

The bear realized this and knelt down for Charlie to grab the item.

She pulled out the…

"...oh my… another tape… what an amazing thing!" She said sarcastically at a surprisingly high volume and the bear put a finger over it's animatronic mouth.

"...Shhhh" It said quietly.

"...Calm down… my dads been working day and night at fredbear's…. Worrisome… but to be honest… it sometimes worries me… and i know he's definitely worried about me…"

The bear surprised her by speaking in henry's voice.

"...Protect…" It said quietly before switching back and looking at her it's one normal eye being a shining green… almost glowing…

Almost.

"...I don't need to be protected anymore… Hybrid is gone!... And so is Will… but i can finally properly enjoy a life!" The child said happily her brown eyes full with joy at the concept.

The bear tilted it's head at her and she glanced at the main rooms tv.

"...Ever heard of a video game? It's where your idea came from!" She said and walked towards the tv turning it on and inserting something.

The bear followed her and looked at the screen light up with interest.

What followed…

Was…

Uhh

…

?

Lets not explain it.

Cause i'm lazy.

Cause Shes still 7…

Cause it may or may not be Help Wanted

**Error…**

Blue eyes scanned the area.

Damp…

And yet…

There was a street nearby.

Where two important residences… resided…

But we all know that.

The boy sighed and looked to his side where the faintest outline of a another child was.

"...It's obvious now… the murders of the wraiths were orginally the diversion that this thing… took advantage of… we wasted too much time here…"

'...You know.. I find it amazing that all this drama came from a single murder spree… since so many others have happened...'

"...One of the miracles of this world…" The boy noted.

"...You kinda tried to ruin it… Shadow…"

He began walking down this street watching the lamps illuminating it.

They flickered randomly.

"...So i made that kid deathly sick? Michael fixed it… right?"

'...You hate murder despite your horridly large number of victims…' The other child said becoming more clear.

"...I was forced… besides… i have to deal with this now…"

The he put a hand through his ruffled brownish black hair for a moment scanning his surroundings.

"...I can't destroy their copies of the game… luckily theres only two…

How odd how things always come back to these two families… well… 3.

For hybrid… and the other… i guess." He decided and put his black hood over it.

'...You really like wearing my hoodie..' The other child now spoke clearly… definitely a female voice… she was a small girl… but also just a spirit.

"...Not my fault you dropped it…" Shadow said with a dark smirk.

'You mean while i was being killed?'

"...Yep."

'...Worst big brother ever…'

He shrugged and smiled.

"...Tell that to michael… i'm going to need to say hi and explain this situation anyways… if Hybrid has not made his way out of the.. 'Ucn' and warned them already…" He deduced and found himself nearing his destination.

He recalled familiar memories.

**Error…**

Some days of **murder **are dark and stormy…

Gloomy nights.

But this one?

It was bright and sunny.

Hopeful Mornings.

But as i said earlier.

This was a day of murder.

Like so many in this universe…

But of course..

Lets focus on Earth shall we?

Who knows if aliens exist and if they murder their own kind…

5..

Gabriel Jeremy Susie Fritz and Cassidy.

All letting out horrid screams and crying and begging…

For somebody to save them…

From their bloody fate.

They begged for their parents…

But one did not…

That was Fritz of course…

6…

A child brought outside of the building.

For a surprise which was really to see her blood stain a cold steel knife.

7…

A child unaware of the consequences of going near.

And was pushed far from those she loved.

What a sad loss.

And just for some **Ice Cream **

8…

His brother was foolish

Thinking fredbear was harmless..

A fatal mistake that cost the tear filled child their life.

Despite spending days few before recollecting in the fear of seeing a loved one pass.

9…

Lost to the suit used to murder… an ironic end for the innocent murderer…

The true one behind felt less pain..

Then the puppet being pulled by his strings…

…

Tick…

Tock…

But before all of those..

There was the first… but on date of knowledge the tenth.

10.. Yet 1…

**Error…**

The child known as Shadow had only been 8.

His sisters 6th birthday.

In this world…

When did those ever go well?

A promise he made…

To protect..

Promise is a tricky thing.

It breaks so often.

He shouldn't have been surprised.

The hoodie she wore…

Bought by the brother for her birthday.

Little did she know.

The murder to happen.

At fredbear's family diner.

The brother unable to come…

Sickness unknown.

What followed.

Depresses the soul.

**Error…**

Shadow coughed weakly unable to pinpoint the source of his sickness.

It had been hours now…

Since Amber and their dad had left.

It was a party after all..

It lasted long.

He got bored of waiting eventually and turned on the tv switching to the news channel and drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

He wrapped himself in blankets.

A winter of pain.

Unknown to him just how much.

**Until…**

**His vision became purple.**

**His pupils followed the same malevolent color.**

**As he saw…**

**People were evacuated out of Fredbear's family diner… cause of fire.**

He spotted his dads head in the crowd and relief subsided his senses.

Until the crowd cleared.

A few minutes later.

His father came home.

**Alone.**

No words were spoken.

None needed to be spoken.

The child took off.

Desperate to save the person had had vowed to protect.

The fire was faint but still there…

**His senses fading he moved into the diner..**

**T̷h̵e̴̶ c̷̸h̴҈a̵̶i̷̸r̷s̷ w҈̷e҈̷r̸e̷̸ b̵u̸r̴n̷҈t҈ a̷n̷̶d̶ d̶҉a̶m҈a̶g̸e҉d̴̸.̷.҉҈.̵ t҈҈a̵̷b̸҈l҈e̶s҈̷ w҈e҈r҉e̷ s҈̷m҈a҉̵s̸҈h҉̸e̸̶d̷̴ a҉w̵҉a̵̷y̸̵ a̵g҈҈a̸҈i̵n̴s̴t̵ t̷̸h̸̸e̶̵ w҉a̵҉l̷̴l̶̴s̶.҉̶**

**He found a back room and tried the handle…**

**Locked.**

**That was not going to stop him.**

**He closed his eyes and focused.**

**He pushed harder and harder until.**

**The door gave up on itself and was pushed past it's lock making a metallic snapping noise.**

**INhuman..**

**But that did not matter right now…**

He breathed heavily as he scanned the slightly dark room.

The details were unimportant.

There was a wooden table to the side…

What he spotted on this however.

Made him shudder.

**There was a shining red knife on the table… blood pooling around it…**

The child turned to the darker area of the room…

There was crying….

He began making their way to the back of the room and finally saw it.

The 6 year old crying quietly standing in the corner.

She was shivering.

"...A-a-amber?" He asked and the child looked up her eyes dimming at a fast rate… an entirely worrisome rate.

The child began walking towards him mumbling and crying at the same time…

When she entered the actual light what he saw relieved him.

She was still wearing casual clothes… her black hoodie on top of that…

The hoodies sleeves went over her arms… he had said she would grow into it.

But then he realized.

The hoodie was covered in 2 stripes of burnt blood…

Horrific.

Her blood.

She was stained with the red liquid everywhere…

Her legs buckled and He caught her in a hug carefully making sure he did not put pressure on the childs currently fragile state of body.

"...Amber... i.."

He looked over her shoulder…

There was a large stab wound in her back…

He closed his eyes unable to accept what had… no… what was… happening…

His sister was dying…

Was there time to reach a hospital?

No..

"...b-...h-he..knife…" The child was pained to speak and despite the horror around him… he let out a quite shh noise and brushed the hair away from the childs face..

"...It's okay… just… sleep.. You don't need to hold on…"

He did not want to say these words…

But he needed to..

He did not want her to suffer…

And that overpowered the feeling of sorrow.

The childs eyes continued to dim as her breath became laboured…

He did not cry.

He could not break…

That would make her want to hold on…

He could not show any direct emotion…

It hurt to do so…

But it was for her sake…

He could feel the soul began to detach..

How could he feel that?

He didn't know…

He didn't care…

**And eventually..**

**The child stopped taking breathes…**

**(Present day)**

Shadow sighed as he finished recalling the memory and his now confirmed to be sister glanced to the side.

'_You should have stopped… if i had held on we coul-'_

"**I would just see you suffer more… there was no other way… i was breaking as it was… and i still have no way to confirm that the murderer is afton...**

**So.. i have nothing more to say…"**

**A/N:Well… i feel i did not do Shadow justice in his original backstory…**

**So for those few that had read that…**

**Consider this a revamp.**

**Now that i'm finally done with my Oc's origins…**

**I can actually give proper moving of the story…**


	31. a chapter (Slight Graphic Warning)

**Chapter 29**

**Before and now**

**Thx… i feel the plush is going to be some inches tall… he is a plush after all… i put him as 24 when i rp as him.**

**24 inches…**

**How tall is that again?**

**Oh wait that's 2 feet.. Ok maybe 28 inches.**

**Speaking of plushtrap! I decided hecc it instead of progresing the story since i'm having trouble with developing Malhares role i'm gonna give you all 1 more adventures of plushtrap**

**Besides.**

**If every other character has it's story.**

**Why not the plosh?**

**Before The young afton…**

**Everybody has a start…**

**Now…**

**Before and Now..**

**Where was Plushtrap before becoming Chris's friend?**

The plush rabbit had of course formed a bond with the young Afton Chris..

But that did not mean it did not have memories from the past is preferred…

**Past**

The rabbit chirred quietly as it scanned the household.

There were many places in the building for somebody to hide.

He was going to find them. They could not escape him.

He put a golden green paw on the door pushing it open into a bedroom.

No escape this time.

He looked under the bed to no success.

He heard a child's giggle and mentally sighed.

**She** could never contain herself. He made his way out of the bedroom and moved a drawer.

This drawer was always against the wall but it had obviously been slightly moved…

As he moved the drawer he was surprised by a hug from the little 8 year old chiald.

"...Surprised?" She asked as she looked at the plush.

The difference in size between them was surprisingly small.

I guess you could say she was small for her age.

The plush chirred angrily at her and she sighed.

"...Alright plushtrap! I'll go to bed…" The rabbit almost acted mother level protective on the topic so he was glad she went without a fight.

The rabbit sighed.

The child always had difficulty with sleep.

She kept saying she had nightmares…

About a man…

Wearing purple…

But she was always nice to him.

Which is why.

He was going to protect her.

Despite everything… it was his job now… He did not plan on failing.. Why should he?

**Cassidy **was under his protection.

He heard giggling and turned back opening the door to the childs bedroom.

She was gone again.

He muttered to himself.

It was going to be a long night.

**Present**

The rabbit sighed grimly.

Where was he again?

Oh right.

He was in the Afton household.

He had protected Cassidy to the last bits of his will.

Yet there was one day…

When the parents randomly kicked him out of the house?

Had he done something bad?

He had went on to try to encounter Cassidy in the pizzeria by some opportunity.

Then he met Chris.

His sorrow for the child had been what made him care for him.

Then…

The same thing..

But Chris had returned…

So what happened to Cassidy?

He wandered around until he found the familiar hallway designed perfectly for..

**Fun With Plushtrap**

He held his breath for a moment and let out a familiar screech.

It had became an ability of his at this point.

He walked up to the mostly clean area where the chair was set, Of course because the chair covered the area from most of the dust.

He looked through each of the doorways.

Chris or anybody else never went in them…

Which is why it was the perfect place to hide i-

There was a photo face down on the ground in the second farthest to the left.

He picked it up and turned it over chirring semi happily when he saw the photo.

The image was of the chiald Cassidy and the plush in her arms.

Both childish beings looking up at the camera.

It put a paw on the photo for the moment dazed in memory when he heard footsteps.

He jerked back around looking for anybody..

He did not see anybody and turned back.

He saw endoskeleton feet…

He began looking up and realized it was Springtrap.

It was definitely surprised.

It was bIg rAbBiT pERsOn

"...So...what are you doing here?" he asked his phantomic eyes scanning the surroundings around the plush.

It held up the photo to Spring who looked at it with guilt hidden from his expression.

He sighed.

"...Maybe you should ask around Fredbear's.." He spoke hiding any form of lie he may be saying.

He could not tell anything to the plush.

He had to find this out on his own.

The smol plosh bunny chirred in agreement and walked off to leave the house and to head to Fredbear's..

The bigger rabbit shrugged and crossed his arms.

"...I'M sooooo screwed." He decided.

That plush is not one to make angry.

**Error…**

The plush rabbit trudged through the streets silently. This time he knew where to go and what to do.

He could see the lights of Fredbear's not too far in the distance. He began running towards it with high hopes.

He stopped once he had arrived at the building not having taken too long to arrive.

He put a paw on the door for a moment before pushing it open.

Luckily it was near closing time so mostly everybody had left.

The animatronics on stage seemed to have switched

Now they were a freddy with a golden star on it along with shoulder and knee pads.

The same accept a foxy beside him.

They were still both deactivated.

He sighed and checked his surroundings still holding the smol photo in his hand.

He had a tight grip on it as he walked around the establishment.

The checkered floors and walls were surprisingly clean.

Definitely better then fazbear entertainments attempts.

The rabbit chirred with questioning holding out the photo to many workers.

They were not really surprised to see a sentient plush after all the fazbear bull crap.

They all shook their heads saying sorry.

UNTIL the rabbit found somebody else.

"...Springtrap? Did you shrink?" A voice asked and he turned around.

Charlie was standing there her head tilted to the right with a curious smile.

The rabbits head tilted to the left so by logic they were mirrored.

She raised one hand and the rabbit raised a paw.

She sighed and looked at him.

"...Wait… your Plushtrap aren't you? Jeremy told me about you when he was doing his first night…" Charlie said with slight suspicion.

The rabbit quickly nodded and held out the photo of his original owner and himself.

Accept now beside the picture it was written in semi decent handwriting.

'Friend'

Charlies eyes filled with fear at the prospect.

"...W-ww" The plush mumbled before finally speaking

"...Where? Friend?" He asked his voice shaking with disuse and pain.

The child realized what he was asking and flinched looking at him with worry.

"...Cassidy? I k.." She sighed and glanced away.

"...I knew her." She resumed and finished and the plush looked down in sorrow.

"..Oh.. uhh" The child realized she had made a mistake.

"...I mean we uhh stopped talking to each other!" She fixed said mistake and mentally let out a sigh as the rabbit looked up with false hope.

"...Maybe you should check the back room?" She suggested and the rabbit chirred in agreement walking towards said door.

She sighed and looked away.

"..Charlie… your gonna get yourself killed lying like this.."

She felt bad for the rabbit unaware of what had happened.

**Error… S/N: *Illiterately dabs* Lets hope i break out some tears.**

**I'm bad at that though**

**Gore warning you children**

The rabbit looked around the room before something changed.

'...' A breathing of sorts echoed in his head.

**Error…**

Hazel eyes scanned the building. It was a glorious restaurant.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

She loved this place… it was like a home away from home for her. Who was this? Cassidy… a little girl… unaware of what was to happen…

Why would she be afraid? For one thing she had been here hundreds of times… her friends dad owned the building.. Charlie of course would not be making it today… Her other friends had already arrived and had been going around laughing and playing around with animatronics. She was content just eating the cake on the table. She did love cake.

Of course now… things did begin getting eerie when she could not find her friends. The last time she had been with them was at the arcade…

"Having trouble miss?" She flinched and her eyes widened slightly with fear. She turned around and sighed… it was just an animatronic.

"You.. s-scared me.." She said still a little skeptical.

"Sorry… that's what those other kids said.." the animatronic seemed to tense a little…

"Others? You mean my friends?" Nobody else was at the pizzeria at the time… he had to be talking about them.

"I'm guessing so… i was showing them a gift. A little surprise! Do you wanna see too?" Her eyes lit up and sparkled at the words.

"Surprise? I wanna see!" The little girl was very happy indeed and excited for what this surprise was. Little did the child know of the dark demise that awaited.

"Follow me. i'm sure your friends would love to see you join them!" the animatronic began making its way towards the back room and Cassidy followed patiently and excitedly. She now wondered where this animatronic was in the building normally… it was golden bonnie like animatronic.

He opened a door into a darkened room.

Now She was skeptic. "...are you sure they are in there?" She did not hear laughter or the noises children make…

"We planned a bigger surprise for you… your birthday right?"

Her eyes shifted slightly to the Rabbit animatronic. They told him that. He must be trustworthy. "..ok.." She held her left arm still slightly nervous as she walked into the dark room.

"Light please?" she asked and the bunny obeyed. Although… she wished he hadn't. Against the left wall were 4 bloodied animatronic suits… freddy… bonnie… chica… and foxy…

Then her eyes rested on the animatronic against the back wall…

It was a yellow freddy… she felt connected to it… it looked just like the yellow bunny behind he-

She turned back to the door…

There was only a man standing there… he wore a purple uniform. The golden bunny suit now on the ground. He had an eerie smile.

He unveiled a short metallic blade.

"Feeling a bond? Well… you will be spending a lot of time with it." He dashed forward at an almost inhuman speed. The child had no time to react as she was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the right wall. She hit it painfully… Something is definitely broken.

She backed up sitting against the wall with great pain.

The man was walking towards slowly watching her pain with a sick satisfaction.

"..h-hurts.." She spoke quietly… she felt incredibly weak.. She wanted somebody… anybody… to help her… to tell her it's okay…

Nobody was there..

"Already? We have only just begun!" He said his smile growing slightly. She looked at him as her hazel eyes began to widen.

This man was going to kill her.

He knelt down in front of her and she tried to back up more… but she was already against the wall…

"It's okay… that pain… will be gone soon.." She almost felt relief at the statement… but it was washed away by the next words.

"...and to be replaced with this."

The knife came at her at a blinding speed. She closed her eyes and let out a scream.

She could feel the cold steel pierce her and by some miracle… not hitting anything vital… no… it was not a miracle… he wanted to enjoy this…

He pulled out the knife and she gasped painfully holding one hand over the new stab wound… she was crying in pain.

Her whole body felt like it was burning. Blood leaked from the wound despite her attempt to cover it. She looked up at the man tears streaming down her cheeks.

"..pl-please… s-s-stop…" She begged in a quiet whisper… It hurt…. So.. much..

The man's smile did not fade… he just glanced at the door.

There were footsteps coming towards it.

"...guess i gotta be quick…" he said in an annoyed voice and prepared the knife for another stab.

"..it… hurts… why…?" she asked knowing this would be the last thing she said…

"Because.." he leaned towards her now frowning. His smile returned as he gave his answer.

"It's fun." Now he heard police sirens.

"...crap." Before she could react.. Again she was stabbed… she took a sharp inhale. She could feel her consciousness slipping.

It was only pain… and red…

The child breathed quickly as her oxygen faded from usage.

The man was already gone in a moment.

He had kicked the knob off the door an somehow locked it through this.

There was no way to enter the room.

Nothing was left to save her from the terrible fate

She remembered The one plush that had always been doing it's best to protect her.

She felt horrid at the thought of what might happen to him lest she die here.

But everything finally faded.

And the golden bears eyes lit up.

**Error...**

The rabbit stepped backwards and twitched violently looking to the wall.

There was blood covering the area.

His mind was flashing with purple and red.

It let out a quiet distressed chirr as it felt everything slow.

She was dead.

She was dead.

Dead.

Just.

Dead.

He walked towards the wall where the child had taken her last breath and put a paw on the wall chirring with sorrow.

She was not even given a proper burial

Just stuffed in that damned golden bear suit.

He huddled into the corner of the room and put his head in his arms his bunny ears flopping down over it.

He was crying.

**The world is truly cruel is it not?**

Night had befallen the lands.

And a tv screen in the Afton Household lit up.

As a glitchy spring bonnie costume appeared in front of the screen.

"**TIme for the Party?"** It said as it glitched out of the household.

**A/N: NOW I THINK I'M DONE STORY TELLING**

**SCreee**

**Mann that took wayyy too loooong.**


	32. Reality

**Chapter 30**

**Reality**

**A/N: Maybe.. In reality**

**Spring has not changed.**

**The former murderer…**

**May not be so former anymore…**

The large less damaged and more goldish rabbit sighed as it shuffled into a familiar alleyway.

"...Of all the places for us to meet henry…" He said darkly as the man entered view hands in his pockets as he looked at his old friend with.. Anger? Shock?

"...I thought it would be ironic… since i know what your doing…" The man said grimly and the rabbit looked aghast and surprised.

"...What do you mean? You sound incredibly serious." He said suspicion rising in his voice.

The man threw down a fine print paper on the ground.

The rabbit hesitantly picked it up and read it.

"...A-again?" He asked looking at the…

New murders.

"...Accept this time… the wraiths signals of death aren't there…

They were killed.

In the exact same way you killed her." He said quietly and the rabbit realized what he was saying. Random drops of rain began to fall pelleting the uneven cobblestone ground.

"...Henry…. You have to trust me… i wouldn't do it aga-"

The man put a finger in front of him telling him to not speak.

"...Charlie does not know your alive yet… she would be glad and try to meet you again… i can't risk that anymore… not when it's obvious your back to doing… 'this'." He said quietly and the rabbits eyes flashed…

Red.

"...you really… t-think… i w-would betray y-you?" He asked and the man looked away venom in his voice as he spoke again.

"...You did it once." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"...i-" William tried to speak and then immediately stopped.

He looked down at the paper and read it again.

"...w-.." He skimmed the list of victims until he stopped breathing.

The names 'Gabriel Jeremy Susie and Fritz appeared multiple times throughout the list, each with a different last name.

"..." he sighed as he saw a name he recognized and kept the paper as he looked at himself.

"...Wonder if this still works…"

His legs buckled as a very familiar demonic power flew through him.

A power he got from being possessed by Hybrid.

He found himself in the afton household.

The 4 he cared about asleep he sighed and looked around himself getting up after his legs could move.

"...Sooo… getting desperate huh?" He looked up at the spiritual child in front of him.

"...Hybrid… it's sad to say i'm not surprised… your smart… is a week not done yet though?" He asked and the boy laughed a little.

"...A chubby little semi soulless toy bear told my… 'captor'.. The situation and they allowed me to stay till i dealt with this."

The boy held a coffee? He drank it… apparently he just seemed transparent…

"...You can maintain physical form like Fritz… not surprising given your relation."

"...The reason i told you and Chris is so he did not go hunting for answers when the time comes."

The rabbit sighed recalling when the spirit had appeared 3 days ago to warn them of the coming threats and tell him his relation to the child he had now adopted at this point.

"...Well… i think our 'problem' is framing me… and Henry fell for it."

The ghostly child chuckled. "...I find it hard to believe someone as brilliant as henry fell victim to the plays of that thing."

The rabbit now had his turn to fling the paper like a frisbee towards Hybrid who caught it with his free hand.

"...It's hard to tell otherwise to be honest." The rabbit said as Hybrid looked at the paper.

"...I see your point… this victims wounds are entirely like the ones yo-... I inflict upon my victims."

"...Let's be honest… you're not the only one with blood on your hands." The rabbit said dryly as he leaned against the wall.

"..Maybe… But what's done is done… the only one who should not be happy right now… is cassidy… and the families of these victims."

The boy put a hand over the list of victims noticing the same thing Spring did.

"...He obviously has knowledge of our shared past.." The boy decided.

"...Gee ya think? What gave it away? The same means or murder? MAybe the victims he chose! MAYBE THE DAMNED FACT THAT HE KNEW HOW TO TRICK HENRY?!" The child stepped back in shock at the sudden outburst.

"...You seem pissed off." He stated the obvious.

"..Theres a problem…" he took the paper back which Hybrid gave up without a fight and turned it back to him a animatronic finger on one of the names.

"...I did kill one of these kids."

The boy should have been shocked.

"...Why..?" He asked and the rabbit glanced to the ground.

"...I couldn't control.. I-it…" He held out his hand his fingers moving and twitching suddenly and randomly without any pattern behind mentioned movements.

"...I can't revive all of these people… not this time." Hybrid said depressively and the rabbit looked back.

"...I've got one shot in me… that's it… So i had originally came here with the plan to revive you." He finished.

"...m-me?" He confirmed and the semi spirit child nodded.

"...What about fritz?"

"..As a spirit he can't be hurt or yet even killed by that thing… I can keep him safe for now through this."

The rabbit flinched and thought about this.

"...No." He decided and Hybrid was surprised this time.

"...No? Why?"

"...Not that i wouldn't love to be human again… this state i'm in… it has greatly weakened these corrupted urges… I have killed somebody like this already… as a human… it would go full force…

I don't want to do that again…

Never

**Again**"

The child sighed.

"...You know what your passing up on right? The rabbit state numbs out the corruption along with other things… you can't truly feel the affection your children feel for you… you can love.. And that's a miracle on it's own… one day you might lose all of that to it's numbed senses…"

The rabbit clenched his hands into fists.

"...I know what i'm doing Hybrid… do me a favour… revive the kid i killed… i don't need that on my conscience…"

"...What about the others that fell to that thing?"

He sighed. "..We will deal with him and get them the chance to rest… i need to speak to somebody who tested the game… and luckily…

There is one."

"...Jeremy? You know… your lucky when it comes to him."

"...How so?"

Hybrid glitched for a moment and coughed out blood.

Real.

Blood.

"...In the fact that… despite losing… most, of his frontal lobe… he is still willing to believe you… as a matter of fact.

He was the night guard in Fazbear's Fright."

The rabbits surprise was numbed out by wonder.

"...The guy has risked his life for me a bit too much i think." He decided as he turned back to the door.

"...Thanks for the ability to teleport by the way." He said as he disappeared.

"...Huh… i never gave him the ability to use it… how did he tap into that? Maybe it's some of that we only use 10% of our brain blabber." Hybrid spoke as he went off himself to find a kid and bring them to a hospital.

Oh and revive them.

**Error…**

Jeremy exists

And by that i mean the man was in Fredbear's… relatively familiar to him office wearing a Shirt with a giant lemon imprinted on it while checking the cameras despite there being no possessed animatronics in the new building.

:3

Cause apparently he likes lemons.

"...I guess Henry knew about my… situation… being allowed to wear casual clothing is pretty nice." He mused to himself as he looked at the many rooms through the not so many cameras.

While also sipping lemon flavoured iced tea.

**(Get the theme yet?) **

He had seen plushtrap in the back room a few times in between checking all the other rooms.

The way the plush rabbit was he had decided it best to leave it alone.

Especially after zooming in on the picture of Cassidy on the ground with friend written on it?

He had a guess of what had happened to it.

He did not need another bleeding leg or a much more severe wound.

What surprised him is that Springy nor any of the other Aftons were here.

SPringy.

WhAt a cReAtiVE NaME

He could always call him William but…

Felt rude.

He recalled dealing with the rabbit in Fazbear's Fright.

It seemed like he was determined to fix it.

Burning down not once but twice. Just to set those souls free.

It's the only reason he was still working at any place to do with this bloody tragedy.

Cause he believed… that the story behind this place could finally end.

Didn't mean he was not doing a little detective work for his own reasons.

"...Henry and his advanced ai though…" The guard said keeping the tablet like device used for watching these still glitchy cameras as he walked around the building with suspicion.

"...Lolbit said hi to me the other day.. I can't even tell whether that was from being possessed or also advanced ai." He thought aloud as he looked at the entrance.

Something was right outside?

He stumbled to the door his left leg paining him as he pushed the door open and looked around.

No sign of anybody.

Then a flash of green went past him and he rolled his eyes.

"..William.." He said dryly as he turned around to see the rabbit mock bowing.

"...Jeremy." He said with a smirk.

"...What do you want…?"

The rabbit laughed a little for no apparent reason. This is when jeremy realized being in eternal pain in that suit does something to you.

"...Well… i kinda need your help… since i do know that you are the beta tester of Help Wanted…"

"...Why… do you need my help… with… **that.**" He said darkly throwing the rabbit off his guard.

That should have never happened.

"."

"..."

"."

"..."

"."

"...FINE! I'll help!"

"...:3"

**Error...**

**Error…**

**Error…**

**Instance not found.**

**Redirecting**

**..**

…

**Sucess.**

**A/N: Shorter but whatever! A chapters a chapter!**

**Please check out Hollow if your a hollow knight fan! Just started so expect some bumps in skill.**

**But i have ideas for the story!**


	33. PRE FINALE (AGAIN)

**Chapter 31**

**Pre Finale (Again. Lol.)**

**A/N: PRE FINAleEEEE**

**Hopefully for the last time.**

**Hopefully.**

**Not much to say.**

**Prepping up the end of the story.**

**What more would i do?**

**I think i'm done.**

The not very childish child known as Hybrid sighed sitting down in a chair and watching the front door of the Afton Household.

Why was he here?

To talk with afton… he had done that though.

Now… to speak with the person he was waiting for.

"...You know you can't sneak up on me Shadow." He said dryly as the boy laughed behind him.

"...Your no fun… always grumpy… loosen up a bit. After this it's all over!"

"...Why are you here…?"

"...To bother you all… as usual… and hurt these sleeping children… on the second floor i'm assuming."

Hybrid chuckled before responding in a hysterical voice.

"...Please… i don't care for those 3!"

"...But you care for Fritz…"

His expression darkened as he spoke in a voice that said.

Don't f**k with this guy unless you want a knife shoved up, through and all around your throat.

"...You can't hurt Fritz… he's untouchable." He said triumphantly.

That triumphant feeling was immediately washed away as the Boio spoke again.

"..Ah yes… your younger sibling is in an etherial state… i can't hurt him physically.

But what about mentally."

Hybrid immediately appeared in front of Shadow and held him by the neck with a rapidly glitching arm.

**"̸̴.҉̸.̴̶.̷̸I̸ w̷o̷u̶l̶̷d҉̴ a̶d̵v̷̸i̵s̸̷e҈̵ y̴o҈u̶ t̴҈o̵̷ n̸̴o̵̷t̴ t̵o̷̴u҉҉c҉h̶ h̸҉i̵m̵̵.̷̷.̴.̴̷" **

"...I would be smarter and go find your little brother.

He's about to find out."

The child grimly nodded as Hybrid disappeared.

"...This is fun… messing around with people… never gonna get bored of it."

**Error..** **S/N: Proper Gore Warning (Still nothing too bad)**

Fritz's.. Nightmares… were something to behold.

He found himself seeing many things.

They flashed past him till a certain point.

Everything slowed into the perceivable.

He saw something…

He was in a… room?

It was a comfortable small room.

It looked like a childs room.

Nothing special.

Was this his own?

He certainly did not remember it like this.

He remembered a different room.

He heard yelling from another room and began to shudder… the whole building seemed to shake. Shake with fear… and horror…

He heard a large thud and a scream.

Another childs scream.

Where was he?

He saw the door open…

**Error…**

**Instance end**

**Loading new instance.**

The child now found themselves being lured..

Once more.

"...Not again… notagainnotagainnotagain…" He mentally mumbled to himself.

But once more he heard the yells of his excitement.

For what was to be such a **Bloody **Present.

He felt himself forced to reality.

He struggled in the mans grip.

He held him by the neck pressuring him against the wall.

"...Pl-ple…" He begged his voice weakening from the hold.

"...Please let me go.. I won't tell anyone! I swear!" He squeaked out pleadingly and the man laughed his eye twitching.

3 of his friends had already fallen victim.

He wished he could warn cassidy.

But he could not…

"..I'll make you a deal… kid. You don't scream or cry.. And i'll make this less painful… deal?"

He nodded.

"...Swear to not scream or cry?"

The child nodded even quicker.

"...Heh… just kidding about my part of the deal by the way." He said as he drew a red line on the childs chest with a short metallic blade.

Pain blasted through him just for this… His veins felt futile and began to give up pulsing his blood one by one.

"...Weak already?... guess i'll make yours the most painful instead then."

He drew another line intersecting both and making Fritz want to break into tears.

But he stopped himself.

He kept his promises.

Even if the man did not.

"..X… marks the spot!" He smiled maniacally… in truth the 2 lines had made an x.

He pushed the point of the knife into the x.. It began to slide through his ribs.

He could not hold this in.

"...P-please… st-stop….at least… t-tell me.. Wh-why…"

The man knelt downwards as he slowly pushed the knife farther into his rib cage as it just touched his heart which happened to be pulsing at a insanely fast rate.

"**...No reason… no reason at all.. Kid." **He said

He pulled it out as the blood poured from the open wound like a water fall..

Just slower cause blood is thicker then water.

He let out a scream and the man smiled.

"...**You failed.. They always fail..**" He said dryly as he brought the knife up to his neck and began pushing it there… just the side of it… Sharp side..

But not a stab.

The crimson liquid began to leak faster and faster as he went deeper and deeper.

It almost seemed to splash the floor.

"...i-i-... i'm… did i do- something wrong… i'm sor-"

His voice was cut off as the man stabbed the knife fully through his throat.

He gurgled up blood and what appeared to be a vital organ.

Hard to tell.

"...Huh.. didn't even strike the heart… disappointing."

The childs fiery eyes dimmed and died down.

**Error…**

The child formerly being a ghost sleeping in a hallway jumped up to see Hybrid shaking him.

"...Fritz! Oh god are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

This was the one person he least expected.

But everything finally made sense.

This was his brother.

Possibly the only one in his family who cared about him.

Even if he was his murderer.

And with the torrid pain flowing through him.

His stab wounds and red lines of blood were now visible all over him.

".." Hybrid was incredibly worried.

"...Please… tell me what happened!" He yelled with concern and stress.

"...i.." He actually sniffled.

Possibly the bravest of the ghotly 6

Sniffled.

**Error…**

Hybrid was startled by the insane fear and horror in his now known as brothers eyes.

He must have relived the death..

So he should be mad at his murderer…?

So he was not expecting.

The child to suddenly hug him.

"...It hurts… **it h-...i can't stop… the blood… the… it won't stop… make it stop…**

**Please…"**

**Hybrid could feel his brother clinging to him… desperate for some form of comfort in his current horrors.**

**He hugged back as he began to tear up…**

"**...I didn't… know it was you.. I couldn't…**

**I'm sorry..**

**I wish i had never done it..**

**Don't cry on me…**

**Your making me cry too…" He said quietly.**

**The child was fearful.**

**It was justified.**

**But now he knew… and Hybrid was not letting their reunion end short.**

**He still had time with his brother.**

**Why waste it?**

**Error…**

Jeremy sighed. "...Do you understand? He's a virtual threat that needs to be eliminated…. Hacktrap needs to be dealt with before he manages to escape into the real world." He said grimly and the rabbit looked incredibly confuzzled.

"...Hacktrap isn't very original… we already have Springtrap and Plushtrap…

How about malhare?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "...Does the name VRabbit satisfy you better?"

**"Yes"**

The guard shrugged and looked to the door.

"...Also… it kinda.. Already is in this world."

Jeremy lemon boio now let out a screaming yell of death..

**"WHAT!"**

**The rabbit sighed.**

**Tonight was going to be a loooong night.**

**A/N: HISS SHORT CHAPTER**

**SCREEEEEE**

**WHATEVER**

**DAB  
(kill me plez)**


	34. Finale (Phase 1)

**Chapter 32**

**Finale (At Least For This Arc) (Maybe the whole story)**

**Phase 1**

**A/N: Dinosaur…**

**That was william. Just Hybrid taking control of the man during the M.C.I**

**Those were seeming to be there injuries…**

**Earlier it would not have matter if they were even real since he was a ghost.**

**But recently...**

**YOu thought s**t was going down earlier?**

**Heheh**

**Back to the moment we had between Fritz and Hybrid.**

**Easily my favourite of the five is this child btw**

Fritz looked over his brothers shoulder still holding tightly.

Lest he lose everything if he so happens to loosen his grip.

**"...It's okay… Don't cry… your okay…" **His sibling said in a calming tone and slowly his worry and stress began to fade.

Along with the wounds of the past.

"...But… why did you do it if we're..?" He asked still breaking a bit as the pain did not suspend.

**"...I knew… from the start… that you were who you were…**

**I did it cause i wanted to save you."**

"...What?" Fritz asked and Hybrids expression turned dark again.

**"...I could not let you be abused by him any longer… through my insanity.. And my madness.. The only sense i had was freeing you from this torture of a life…**

**I had never meant for it to be so painful."**

The child stepped back for a moment in fear but still was incredibly glad.

"...But why not revive me now?" He asked with suspicion his eyes flaring with un describable emotions.

"...Because… if you didn't realize it yet… i don't need to." He said and Fritz tilted his head to the left.

"...noticed how you could hug me?" He asked and the child shook their head.

"...That just a physical form.. I can make contact but people can't make contact with m-"

Hybrid responded by giving him a semi hard punch in the arm.

"...HEy! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm before realizing.

"...Ohhhhhhhhh…"

"...Damn. this is emotional." They both turned to see Shadow smiling from afar eating a cookie.

"...Sorry did i interrupt the moment?"

"...You caused it… including those nightmares for my sibling… and i never got my chance to repay you." Hybrid said grimly his arm glitching violently as he stepped forward.

But to his surprise was stopped by the hand of his brother.

He looked at Fritz with a questioning look.

"...Huh… the redhead is smart… engaging me is a fatal mistake Hybrid… besides… we have bigger problems… that glitch is in the real world… and you no longer possess those powers… we already have lost 50 to that thing… we need to stop it before the casualities grow too high."

"...What are you suggesting?" The older of the duos eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"...I suggest we trap it… find a way to lure it back into one of the copies to get rid of one of us… and then burn it down…"

"..And kill off one of my friends in the process?" Fritz asked voice raising a little.

"..Oh we could pull your friend or whoever does it out as the game burns."

"...What is with fires and major problems?"

Shadow shrugged as he finished off the cookie and glanced to Hybrid with a piercing gaze.

"...with the threat on hand.. I leave it to you and them to figure out who to send into the Virtual Tormet they call a game."

"...But what does that have to do with any of th-"

A large sound like glass breaking echoed from the floor below.

"...Well s**t… where are the Aftons?"

"...Asleep.. We have dragged them into these situations enough… the only one involved in this hell and should be is The father." Hybrid said darkly.

"...Where is the damned rabbit?" Shadow asked.

"...Fredbear's… probably discussing the same problem with jeremy…"

"...We need to head there now." Shadow said as he looked down the hall.

Pure pitch black eyes stared back.

With red pinpricks finally appearing.

"...huh." He noted as the monster made itself known.

The creatures maw came into view a massive mouth with larger halves of another splitting apart and around it dripping saliva and blood.

The creature itself was gloomy blue as what appeared to almost be plastic bubbles were visible on it's legs and arms.

Only in smol quantites of 3 or 2 on each limb.

One half was pure rippling fur seeming fabric the other was only covered by small threads of goo like material the endoskeleton very much exposed to mother nature.

It was a bonnie… of sorts.

"..." It growled quietly as it charged forward.

"So that's a twisted one…" Shadow said lightly as he appeared behind the bunny who had somehow completely missed their mark.

"...I was expecting it to be a bit more… twisted.." He said as the bunny turned around and screeched grabbing the child and began crushing their rib cage.

Unfazed the child appeared on his head and looked at his arm.

"...Mind if i borrow this?" He asked as he put a finger on the arm of the rabbit and teleported.

It and the arm.

The rabbit looked at it's missing limb in surprise and turned to the chi-

Where was the child?

He had no time to react as his head was grappled and twisted into a screwdriver like item.

"...There! Much better…!" Shadow said smiling as he teleported back and watched the creature fall to the ground.

He turned back to Fritz and Hybrid.

Hybrid barely affected.

Fritz pretty much amazed.

"...How did you… OMG THAT WAS AMAZING!" The child said eyes shining with admiration as he looked at the black hoodie wearing child.

"...Not enough time to talk about that… our current problem is likely at Fredbear's… so we need to be quick before any more twisted bastards make themselves known."

He said putting a hand on Fritz's shoulder and teleporting him and Shadow to another location.

Hybrid on the other hand grumbled as he glitched away himself.

**Error.**

**Instance error.**

**Loading New Instance**

**Errror.**

**Loading New Instance**

**Error…**

**Loading..**

**Success.**

**J**e**R-**

**Hehehe…**

**If you thought.**

**This would just end like that.**

**Your sadly mistaken.**

Jeremy sighed as the rabbit now sitting on the edge of the stage took this all in.

"...So basically… we have to burn down the game once we have lured the thing in?" Springtrap repeated so jeremy could confirm.

"...that's a simpler way to say it i suppose… but the point remains the same."

The rabbit nodded and got up looking around the building.

"...So… i have to burn myself… again?" He asked whispering and jeremy shrugged.

"...Whoever does it can escape.. Apparently…" He said tiredly.

"...How did you figure this out..?" He asked.

And for those who remember.

HE WISHES WITH ALL HIS SOUl

**That he had eyebrows to arch**

"...I almost cut off my frickin face just cause of that thing… it's a little bastard… and you guys didn't think about checking with Henry on this before me?"

The rabbit glanced away balling his mechanical hands into to metallic fists.

"..Henry and me… aren't on speaking terms…" He said quietly.

**(ah the infinity war reference)**

Jeremy looked genuinely annoyed.

"...Would you rather let this entire town wither to death as one by one he kills off every person on this planet?" He asked angrily and the rabbit flinched before turning towards him.

"...Your right… i guess… but i can't blame him… if i don't control myself… i could do it again… Charlie is… he's only protecting his daughter… i can't blame him for that… If he doesn't want to talk… it's just i respect that."

The man sighed. "...Whatever works William… the point is we need to find the rabbit."

"**L̵̢͔͔̘̝͎̇̿͑̑͞o̶̪͎͈͚͍͕̯̳͒̂͜͠o҈̢͓̘̟̤̱҇̓̉͌̑̋̎̐͂k̶̜͓͕̦͉͍̥̒̅͢͡į̶̯͖͔̰̫͕̘̰̄́͆͗̈́͡n҉͖̤̖̖͇̣̱̌́͒̂͌͜͝ģ̸̙͈͚̳́̐̒͠ f̴̧̖̟̗̏͐̏̏̓̆̚͝o҉̛͇̣̥̜̈́̑̈̉͗̀̋̍͜r҈̲̤҇̒̇͂͜ m̷̧̜̩̮̒̈͝e҉̥͇̜̒̂́͂̌̏̉̆͜͡?̵̡̱͚͖͓̟͈͕̪̎̔͊̆͒̎͝" **A creature peered in from behind a doorway.

He looked like the old costume version of the SpringBonnie suit… before it was designed in an animatronic way/form.

His arms and legs were stitched to the body.

"...Wow… his smile is eerier than murder you." Jeremy joked lightly.

**"Ÿ̶̨͕͚͇̦͓͖̫́͂͝ͅo҉̡̬̫̱͋̑̉̔̀̓̕u҈̡͕̯̠̦͈̒́̒̿̓̿͑̒͞ l̶̨͉̫҇̔́̔̽̀́̊͋ą̴̲̮̗͕̗̪̍̄̈́̏̄̆͝u҉̧̞̤̬̟̟͓̑̅͛̆͝g҈̠͍̒̾̈̌͢͡h҉̧͉̱͔̠̬̟͐̕̚ a҈̢̬͓͈̲̦̰̀̆͊͠t̷̘͇̪͍̭̦͖͐̎͐̎̆͒͢͝ m̴̖̮̠̝̖̙̍̆͑͊͛͜͞e҈̢̥̞̋̈́͂̉̕.̸͓͙̝͚̂̊͜͠.̶̧͓͇̙͎̝͈̜́͊͒̕.҉̧̛͍̱͙̣͔̇̐ D̸͎͉͔̜̟̮̏̉͌̃͜͠e҉̧̛̣̭̎͗̚ş̷̥̲̥͖̔́̏̊̒͒̿̈͞p̷̳̰͙̯̳̮̅̀͜͝i҉̟̳͌̐̋̏̅̾̕͜t҉̨̗͈͈͕̯̫̱̏͐̓̏̍͡e̸̡̥̘͎̫͓̮̩̪͂͒͐̌̅͝ k҉̧̪̰̫̣̆͒͝n҈̡̪̘̳̖̤͓̃̾̄̓̐͞o҉̨̣̭̞̌̈́͗̃̈̅̚͞w̷̢̝̫̪͈̬͎̰̔͌͋͌́̽͞i҉̨̛͈̳̇͒̐n̷̨̛̥̖͍͓͐͒ͅg̶̨̩̫͉̜̦͋̈̉͂͋̔̑̃̕ t̷̖͙̲̜͇̟̖̃̈͑̉̐̕͢ͅh̷̢̛̬͍̯͇͌̂́ê̷̡̥̪͎͇̱̂̔͆̀̅͡ c҈̗̫̱̫̩̖̤̃̃̂̉̆̿͢͠ó̷͎͔̜̘̎͊̐͢͞ņ̵̪̜̞͚̱̜́̅̈́̚͞s҈̢̛͎̳̗͓̘͚̖̾̑̓̔͒ḛ̸̢̘̪͓͔̗҇͆̓̆͐͌q̴̡͔̟̭҇̓̀͒̓̅ů̷̡͙̖̲̙̐͐͂̿̚͡e̷̛̟̩̞̩̖͇̫̒̉̇̃̓͆̋̄͢n̵̡͉͚͖̮̪͉͍͛͗͝ͅç̸̙̜̲̟͖̜͚̾̿̉͊̀͋̓͞e̷̢̱̳̣͍͍͇̘͑̀͠ͅs҉̡͈̯͈̀̂̐̈̕̚ t҈̧͓̰̬̎̓̏̈́͋̄̓̂͝ͅḩ̸͍̮͔̈̌̇̎̾̕̚a̶͉̫̜̞̽͆̕͜t̵̛͙͙̀̅̇͂̾̚͢ ą̷̛̬͓̝̗̿͌̔͆̇̀̀r҈͉̥̙̦̪̰̰̟̂̓͒̐̔͐̕̚͜ȩ̴̛̟̪̾̆ s̵̢̰̩҇̄̈́o̸̡̤̤̫̤̾͗̀̐͞ͅȏ̷͎̮̊̌̊̆̔̇͜͞n҉̢̥̳͖͍̪̃̒̎͊̊̽̔͝ t҉̢̲͔͉̓̾͗́̆̂͗̌͠ͅő̶̪͚̇̃̂̔́͢͞ f̶̛̣̱̝̲̅͛̊̆̀̏́͢o̸̖̟̯̣̾̈̚͜͝l̵͇͎͍̗̀̀͂̕͢l҉̨͍̞҇̀̿̋̎̏̓̎o̵̢̰̯̰̮̖̩̥̲҇̒̔͋w҈̤̮̰̱͉̗̒͑͋̂͢͝.̵̝͉̮̗̥̫̪҇͊̈̈͗̀͜.̴̛̣̫̞͉͈̭͇͎̈́̓͢.̴̨̦͙̜̳͉͗̉̀̇́̒̑̿͝"**

"...Your voice really is hard to understand you speaking in bunny?" The guard asked walking forward showing no fear at all.

The rabbit showed his not very surprising surprise at this.

"**N҈̢̗͈͙͖̟͖̄̎͊̈́̂͂̍̑͡ṍ̴̢̦̪̲̤͍͕̅̓̃̀̌͡t҉̨͇̮͉̗̙͓͉̉̿̀͝ ȃ̵̧͈̟̲̣̽̚͠f̷̢͔͍̘̖̯̩̏̀͠ŗ̵͓̜̝͙͇̤̒̊̃̎̀̉̄̌̕a̵͚͎͙̫̥͉̘͌̋͑͜͝i҉̡͔̭̪̝̘̑̓̎̕ͅd҈̢̜̮̭̳̦͉҇͐̈͂̈͑̂̇?̶̛͚̮̪̩̑̒́̒̾͑͢" **He asked in a teeny bit less dark voice.

"...Kid… i got my frontal lobe bitten out by a mangled fox.. Got almost killed by a springlocked man in a rabbit suit.. I can rarely feel fear or even be afraid at all." He said smiling.

The rabbit behind him winced at that and he looked back speaking.

"...It's fine… alls well that ends well." He whispered to spring as he turned back to the rabbit whos head had twisted (Not really a tilt) to the left.

"**I̵̳̣̭̬̱̋̃́͐͆̾̋̈͢͞ͅl̵̢̞͍̥͓̭̓̓͒̀̃̓͛̅͠l̷͙̗͓͉͖̥̙͛̇͜͝ r̷̡͖̳̫͖̉͒̾͑́͌̐̐͝í̶̢͇̟̪͛͞p҉̡͚̘̞́̐͐͞ y҈̢̤̦͍̓̇͑́̑̈́͞ǫ̶̟̬̱͒̽͆͋́̚͞u҈̧̟̳̠͍̾͗͆͋͝ ą̸̜̤̗͔͖̜̜͊̓̀̏́̆̒̈͝p҉̨̛̙̙̱͖͕̰̲̱́̔̀͗̉à̷͎̟͈͈͂̄̆͌̓̕͢r̷͉͖͖̗̖̮͂̎̃̎̈͢͡t̷̡͎̮̳҇̍̑̅̐̀̓́.̵̡̛̥̲̂̽͗.̴̨̘͈̬̜̗̣̙̥̄͊͛̏̔̈͆͡.҈̲͚̪̜̖̱͖̓̉̌̍͢͝" **The rabbit said threatingly and still… the nightguard smiled.

"...you can do anything here… your in the real world.. But back in the digital one? Your always gonna be a weak pitiful heckin glitch.. You had to get up here to actually become a threat."

Spring finally realized what he was doing.

**"̶̢̳̦̯̘̟̲̉̄̿̿͗͒̽͠.̷̡̙̘̲̠̗̪̮̩҇͑̀͌̊.҉̖̜̆͒̈̍͋̚̚͜͡.҉̢̛̟̭͉̭́͋̈́̈̊̌̇̚ͅİ̷̧̛̙̙̪͕͔̇͂f̶̡̠͎̭̬̫̪̥̎̆̍̄̑̕ y҈̮̫̫̣̌͗͜͡o̷̢̗̳̙̳͚̟҇̀̑́̀u̴̢̫͈̬͑̃̓̕ t̶̲͉̪͐͌̏͜͞h̶̡̛͓͉͔̱͈͔̬̲̉̆́̈̄͗̈̐i҉̧̛̱̣͎̓̐̇̄ṋ̶̨͍̗̮̋̍͆̉̀̄͠k҉̡̛̲̝̲̫͍͇͓͛̈́̓ y̶̢̗͓͉͓̙̐̔͗͒͛͞ͅo҉͍̗̬̊͒̃́̔̓͢͡u̷̢͇̪̞̯̝͙̽̈̈́̓̑̓̓̀͠ c҉̨̜̣̦̦͎̲̾̇͌͊̇̄͋͠ͅẩ̴̰͉̪͈͛͐͜͞n̴̡̳̫̜͓҇̿͊́́͋ t̵͔̦̣͎̝̆͋̇͑̉͆͒͂͜͞ͅṛ̶̡͈̳͐͋͞i̵̧̬̬͇̟̖̦͓͉͂̒̆̂̈́̃̏̐͠c̶̡̠͚̾̉́̐͊̃̚͡ķ̵͚̫̟͚͇͎͉̝҇̔̊̓̐ m҉̢̱̘̭͙̗͆͆͠ȩ̸̯̖̌̋̊͞.̶̗̙̏̆̇͢͝.̸̡͕͎͈͙̖̏̃̄̍́̿̕̚.̸̧͍͕͖̲͂́̈́̔̏̈́̈͠ y҉͇͉̬͍̂̊͜͠o̷̩͙͇̰̲͈͑̿͂̃̔͆͢͡ͅͅu̵̡͍̲̖̒͐͐̓͞r̴̡̛̘̗̤̥͍̾̚ ș̸̗͙͕̦̟̭̇̐̀͢͝a҉̧̬̖͙̦͚̙̈͌͆̑̃́̎͝d̵̳͓̮̀̇̋̓̒͜͠l̶̤̯̯̅̇̂̈͆̀̋̐͢͠y̸̤̜̤̳͍̦͔̯͋̈́̚͢͝ m̵̢̠͓̘̦͂͐͗̀͠i̴̮̯̫̇̿͌͗̈̕͜ș̸̡̤̪̮͙͚̪̊̄̀͝ͅţ̸̠̳̱̟̰̞̖̗҇͊͂̓ą̸̮͎̯̩̣͉̜̘͛̓͑̀͞ķ̸̗̟͋͋̔͋̀͡e̶̡̠̲̞̘̤͙̦͋̏͗̑͗͌̔̚͠n̷̗̦͔̥̫̦͒̔̓̆̄̆͒͜͡.̶̨͙͙̠̭̾̄̋̌̅͐͠.̴͙̗͇͍̫̱͕͍҇̓̃̐̐͋́̂͜.̵̲̤͍̠̝͔͕͙̽̄̓͢͞"̴̨̠̩̜͙̀̊̄́̐͞ **

The rabbit said as it snapped it's fingers and more twisted ones broke down the glass doors.

"...oh…" Jeremy said dryly as he stepped back.

"...Thought you didn't get afraid?" Springtrap asked.

"..Not afraid… just stressed…"

"...why…?"

"...that…"

He pointed as something else entered view.

A twisted monstrous version of the mangle.

**"..D҈̬̗̗̰͍͑̾̋̕͢ȉ̴͉̘̟͇̝̳̯̇̋͌̑̒͜͝d҉̧̛̦̜͈̩̙͊͋̋͑́͋̿ ẙ̷̢̛̞̯̥̗͕̭͉͒̿̅o҉̨̬̣̦͇̯̙̔̈́̍̀͐̎͠u̸̢̬̯̖̳̟͂͗̉͞ ķ̶̠̘̳̟̘͍̂́̕î̴̝̙̙͖̥̏̎͑̿̔̕͜ͅļ̷̖̫̭̪̒̏̆͐̆͞ͅl҈̧̱̪̜̯̥̱͚̅̀̄͑̕ͅ.̶̧͇͔̟̞̬̮͙͚̃̆̎̃̊̐̚͠.҈̫͔̤̬͔͇̫̟͒̅͊͛̉̑̓͜͞.҈̨͎̦̞̤̬̀͑͡ h҉̧̜̮̩̆́̄͛͠ȩ̸̬̭̮̲̮̜̘̭̐͌̄̐͝ȑ̷̨̪͈͎̮̏̊̉̕ͅ?̶̨͎̙̓͋̑͗̉̐͂̍͠" **The rabbit asked and the mangled fox nodded and turned to jeremy.

**Time for fun.**


	35. Finale (Phase 2)

**Chapter 33**

**Finale Phase 2**

**A/N:Read. Ill explain at the end.**

The twisted mangled fox turned from the glitching rabbit and towards Jeremy who looked on with the slightest fragment of fear inside his pupils. The man backed up before running down the east hall of the building. (Very casual jeremy) Spring looked down the hall with a little disappointment. "...Seriously? No assistance here?" He asked to the man who had already disappeared a monstrous mangle chasing him.

The rabbit sighed and turned to their glitchy more evil counterpart. "...Ok.. So what are your goals?" He asked in the most friendly teacher voice he could manage.. Which wasn't much when you think of how he is a damaged springlocked animatronical man.

"W҈̬̲͔̫̤͐̏̚̚͜͡e̵̡̛̞͈͍̠͊̃l҈̧͔̦͙̓̈̈́́̀͠ļ̸̞̲͔̪̠̔͂̍͝.̸̢͇̖͙͈̿͐̃̈́̐͝.̸̢̥̜̪͉̮͌̐͌̓͞ N̶̨͓̤̥̩̓̆̎̉̎̕o҉̗͍̱̖̓͊͒͢͡ţ̷̛̩̟̘̪̘̊͐ m҉̡̛̱̩͆̀̋u̸̘̟̱̽͐̚͜͞c҉͙̥҇̌̋͂͜ẖ̴̢̣҇̾̍̚.҈̠̞͔͓͕̄͂̚͜͡.̷̧̜̬̓̑̃͡.̶̨̛̫̖͑̆̀̒͆ j҉̳͓̓̓̾͜͞u̷͇̝͌́͑͢͝ͅs̸͓̣̠̮̾͑͋̆͜͝t҉̜͓̲̇͒̀͢͝ w̴̡̛̗͚͉̎͗a̸̧͈͙҇͂̈̂̌n҉̢̛͓͎̪͕͚͗̀͛̒͑ţ̵̙̲̤̬͔̅̋͒̌͝ t̴̪̦̳͛̋͢͝o̶̧̬̭̤̮͗̃̌̓͋̕ͅ.҈̢̖̖̾̔̅̋̀̕.̶̧̗̲̇͆̇͋̑͠.҉̡̰̞̪̲̫̂̂͞ T҉̦͖͖̀̂͑͢͞á̷̡̯̗͔̝̘̐͡l̷̘͕͇͆́͐̓́͜͠k̶̢̰̮̞͙̎̐̉̕.̶͖͖͓͇͍̽̑͊͢͡" The glitching character spoke in a distorted madmans voice taking steps forward his fingers spread as he dragged them across the wall.

Wait… There was never a wall there before.

The withered counterpart looked around the building that somehow seemed… Different. It was darker… and the twisted ones from earlier had entirely disappeared… Everything had taken a purple undertone. Glitchtrap smiled even wider.. Which really shouldn't be possible.

"...This place is.. Virtual…" He noted stepping back from the smiling rabbit.

**"Indeed… now lets see… Who has fallen into who's trap."**

**Glitch…**

* * *

Hybrid silently trudged through the rainy landscape towards fredbear Fritz Somehow cheerfully beside him and Shadow in front.

"...So… Explain again what happened?" He asked the black hoodied kid, They reluctantly sighed and explained… again.

"..Glitchtrap, Or whatever you wanna call him is blocking out our teleportation capabilities…"

"...How is that even possible?" Fritz asked suspiciously.

Shadow turned to them walking backwards now. "...I don't know… it shouldn't be.. He's drawing on a different source… i don't know who." He explained as they neared the damp building.

"...Rest in peace Instant Transmissions." Fritz noted in a whisper which caught Hybrid's attention.

"...You remember watching that show?" He asked as they continued to the building.

"...Well yeah… it's the only thing i remember before getting stuffed." He noted swaying slightly from a tiredness that overwhelmed him.

"...Huh… amazing… you were only 3 when i watched that with you." He explained slowly.

"...We had time together?"

"...Little. Very Little."

"..Oh… Well… i g-"

"**Enough with the discussing 5 year olds… we're here." **Shadow explained walking into the twisted infected building with a nightmarish right arm held in his right hand.

"..Where did he get the arm from… didn't we leave it in the house?" Fritz said slightly afraid. Hybrid blinked twice before slowly shaking his head. "..I don't know and i don't wanna know." He explained before walking into the building… finding it clear of any twisted creatures.. Or glitchy rabbits… or mouldy rabbits for that matter.

**Glitch…**

* * *

Jeremy had a lot to think about while running… whether life had meaning… whether lemon iced tea was worth drinking on the go. And how to kill a demonized and mangled fox. He slid into the parts and service room and looked for something to disable or break it apart.

As the fox crawled into said room he grappled whatever he could and put his left hand behind his back and turned to Mangle stepping back.

"...Uhh… Nice… Mangled Fox?" He asked as the static emanating creature charged forward.

**The crackling of bones and electricity echoed through the room.**

He looked downwards seeing blood pool below him… everything was starting to feel a bit blurry.. He stumbled as he looked back at the fox twitching with electricity from the taser in his hand.

He slumped against the wall warily watching it incase it reactivated suddenly… but it fell to the ground lifeless.

Jeremy let out a weak sigh as he scanned the room for anything to support him out of the room… "No canes? Huh… guess Freddy's doesn't like old people." He noted planting his hand against the wall and slowly getting onto his feet.

"..At least it's not losing a frontal lobe." He muttered as he moved back through the hallway. "...And where the hell is Henry?"

**A Good Question…**

* * *

"...So… you think us 3 technical kids should fight the twisted animatronics that have somehow disappeared?" Fritz asked suspiciously and Shadow shrugged turning back.

"...To be fair… literally none of us are the age we seem."

"..Fair point." The crimson haired child noted taking on the form of an orange phantomic fox and scanning the large dining room. Each step left small indents in the checkered ground, odd. You would think a pizzeria designed for animatronics to wander would have stronger floori-

The floor in front of the fox burst open unleashing a twisted wolf upon the orange ghostly robot. He stepped back in surprise as the grey robots fur rippled despite not being real whatsoever. "Holy..." The fox noted grimly looking on as the creature seemed to come up to a hunched like position therefore making him slightly smaller than the phantom.

Fritz would have done something by now… but the wolf seemed to just stay in that position, the ripple was gone. The false life that normally flew through these animatronics drained as It slowly creaked and fell to the side. He flinched looking at Shadow with half lidded eyes watching him for a moment and shaking his head.

"...Honestly if i wasn't here you would already have died… for the third time." He noted and the fox breathed relief.. That was true.

"...We need to keep a better watch of what's going on… the twisted robots have hidden themselves, we need to find them all…" He explained before stopping at the noise of metal scratching against wood… not as bad as nails against a blackboard but still a painful noise.

In the shadows of the hall came a bleeding man and a metallic mangled and twisted fox being dragged behind him in what appeared to be a wagon…. A literal… wagon.

"...Oh hey.. Where did springo go?" Jeremy asked in a fading voice almost falling before being caught in air by Hybrids arm who pushed him back onto his feet.

"...We were hoping you had an answer for that… and this." Shadow muttered kicking the wolfs corpse a bit away.

"...Glitchtrap… He came here… but he knew about our plan… we were going to… trap him in the game again… then desor all copies of the files… therefore erasing him for good." The man said through a few coughs. His body was racked with pain and it ached accordingly.

"...So he was here… and if so… the rest of those twisted idiots are here too… Even so.. Your little plan was stupid, idiotic almost." Jeremy arched an eyebrow since there was no rabbit who could be jealous of his ability to do so. "Glitchtrap has already shown up in the real world before… which means he has some kind of open link between here and the real world." Shadow explained noting the darkness in the building. It was late.

"Well how do we find that link?" Fritz asked.

"Fritz, you can come with me so we can find it.. Hybrid.. Take care of Jeremy." He didn't command it since he knew nobody was going to argue.

**At least nobody he could hear since he walked out of the building before the rant that came from former child murderer.**

Fritz sighed quietly his breath distorted through the illusion that was his animatronic state. I say illusion despite it being near real just like himself at this point. He followed swiftly behind leaving the other two to themselves.

**Error…**

* * *

It was mere minutes that followed a simple stroll towards the Emily Residence.

"So, why here?" Fritz asked as Shadow rapped his knuckle against the wooden door. "Well, we are looking for the link Glitchtrap is using to go between virtual and real, correct?" the fox nodded as they both heard a noise that could only be somebody coming down the stairs.

"Henry designed the Virtual Reality game.. It's not complete and in testing, so we just find all the beta tester copy locations and go from there." He finished as they then both heard mechanical noises. Easily recognizable as an animatronic. The fox tensed hook raised as they waited for the door to open.

"Twisted ones attacked Spring's house.." Fritz realized in a snap of an instant as the door clicked and creaked the slowest possible amount open. Shadow calmy, yet warily moved it the rest of the way and stepped into the main hallway. The lights were a glaring dim, yet still on to some extent. The fox entered behind making a much more obvious noise.

_**Although even then, he wasn't expecting a giant black bear animatronic to surge forward.**_

A five fingered robotic hand clasped upon the Fax's shoulder and slammed it into the household walls. Leaving a large fox shaped imprint upon the wall. Struggling was pointedly hopeless, the bear made that apparent as it shushed him.

Fritz looked over The star emblazoned mammal robots shoulder to see Shadow casually watching. The black haired boy noticed the glare given to him and sighed. "He's not a twisted animatronic you know… you can let him go." The boy said in a semi commanding voice. The bear didn't go out of his will to let go, but he did drop foxy.

The black bear turned back to stare coldly at Shadow for a moment before speaking in a low venomous tone. "What are you two doing? Here?"

"We are looking for somebody, Henry boy asked earning a nod from Lefty.

"Gone, been gone for a few days." the bear said with a chilled tone, as if it didn't even want to bother speaking any further.

"Charlie?" The fox asked instantly after the answer, conveying a hint of worry. The bear looked annoyed at the repetitive questions and pointed upward. A sigh of relief followed as Shadow began to spoke.

"Ok, with all of that… do you know where Henry's computer is?" he asked as he looked into the main living room of the household. The bear once again nodded and led them into the Kitchen.

Despite the obvious weight of the electrical being, the floor held up to his steps. It didn't come as too surprising I suppose, after all, Henry did used to design animatronics for a living.

Shadow flinched as he heard the noise of the fox heading upstairs, likely to check on Charlie. The kid was odd, and an error, but that would have to be regarded another time. He ignored it and looked to the side to see a trashcan.

**Oddly filled with twisted animatronic limbs.**

His eyes flicked to the laptop resting upon the cutlery counter. He flipped it open and to his surprise, it had no password.

"No wonder he was ignorant enough to let Charlie die that nig-"

That earned an angry growl from the black bear behind him.

"What? You know i'm right." He mumbled back as he skimmed through the PC's files. There were many folders named many different things. From Parts & Service operations to Photos from 1983. Curious, He did open that file and find a family photo. It showed 4 people smiling quite cheerfully at the camera. What also looked like one of them struggling to get into the photo in time. He sighed quietly as he flipped out of the folder and continued skimming.

Eventually he found Help Wanted Copy Locations and opened it.

The fox came down just as this happened. "She's asleep." he muttered before looking at the shocked seeming shadow.

"What? Did you find it?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One."

**Error…**

* * *

**A/N:Realize my pain friends.. I've made a heavy mistake. I didn't even know i had typed a finale and published it until a month ago. I must have been half asleep or some other frickery. Which is why i'm heavily sorry. I rushed it out without even realizing. So i'm going to make another part and flesh this out a bit better. For the sake of my sanity fixing this was a pain, but i'm glad i have the chance to. It's been a month since i said i would fix it but i didn't know how. I will finish this soon now. Then i will do my best to give consistent stories afterwards.**

**Besides… I have a good one planned.**


	36. Grand Finale

_**Finale**_

_**Phase 3**_

_**A/N: I kill you.. you die to ME.. we're one haunted family...**_

_**With a great big stab, and a slit of the throat.**_

_**Come join the faz-bear family!**_

_**No this is not my opinion on fnaf VR by a longshot btw. I'm gonna make a seperate story for VR. **_

_**Now Join The Fun.**_

* * *

His phantomic eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was nothing but pitch black. Impossible to make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened….

"W5e4e?" his voice echoed into glitchy chicken scratch. The darkness glew with a prominent green bunny standing there. He waved endlessly towards spring. Almost taunting him.

He pushed both of his mechanical hands against the wall and slowly shifted his weight upon them, allowing him to stand on his robotical feet. He began to walk towards the glitchy rabbit suit before it all turned black again.

**Error…**

* * *

_His phantomic eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was nothing but pitch black. Impossible to make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened._

He shook his head for a moment as he felt the thoughts from back in fazbears fright hit him again. He looked down to see he was already standing. He looked in front of him as a yellow chicken screeched at him. Chica grabbed him by the shoulders and threw. Him. It shouldn't have been possible, but such things don't apply here.

He heard the noises from inside the suit. Screaming, begging. Yet one thing echoed before the chicken disappeared.

"_He is still here."_

"_You know where my dog is?"_

"_Follow me."_

* * *

**His phantomic eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was nothing but pitch black. Impossible to make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened.**

The thoughts muddled him again as he was tightly supressed against the wall. The titular bear looked at him with white pinpricks. The bears entire weight, unlike the rabbits. Existed and made springlocks creak and set loose again. Rapidly lashing around his barely beating organs as he was pushed more and more.

"_I was giving Susie a little party! Wanna come enjoy it too?"_

"_That sounds awesome!"_

"_Follow me."_

* * *

_His phAntOm__**bi**__c eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was n__**0**__thing but pitch black. Impossible to _**make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened.**

hE winced as the purplish blue bunny ripped off his only intact ear and literally kicked him, the robotic animal foot pierced through tears creating a quite large one where a humans ribs would be.

He held back the urge to cry and fell. The rabbit kicked him again this time in the side. It didn't pierce and instead burning redness blasted through his senses and thoughts.

"_We have a few spare pizzas, would you like some?"_

"_If it's allowed, I suppose."_

"_Follow me."_

* * *

_**His phantomic eyes lit up in the darkened room. He scanned his surroundings…. There was nothing but pitch black. Impossible to make out anything in the obscurity around him. He decided to give up on that and try to think of what had last happened.**_

_**What does it matter.**_

_**The Loop Repeats.**_

_**Over And Over.**_

* * *

Then came the greatest burning of all. Like a scythe that went diagonally through his whole body, ripping it like utter atoms, yet none actually doing so at all. The hook still tore through him. Leaving a burning bloody X. Just like a knife had on the child who took hold of such robot so long ago. Yet he didn't disappear. He cried but didn't fade. He continued on. He pushed on. He ripped straight through any sense the rabbit could possibly still possess.

"_I hear you really like foxy huh?"_

"_Well, yea… but i never really got to see him in person.. And now he's out of order."_

The fox battered spring's leg making him fall onto one knee. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't move as memories and pain bombarded him like a razor ball of steel.

"_Why is that?"_

"_Well… my parents… they're aren't the "nicest" to their kids."_

"_I See."_

He screeched a demonized scream as he tried to cry, but no tears came out. The fox continued these agonized screams. Screams of joyful suffering. He laughed. Laughed unlike any other. Foxy-

Fritz charged forward without hesitation ramming the rabbit down till he was basically on the ground. Twitching and still trying to cry. He walked around the rabbit to stand behind him.

"_Well why don't you come with me? I'll get you a personal show with the pirate fox! Call it my treat!"_

"_Really?"_

"_But of course!"_

"_Follow"_

"_Me."_

The rabbit actually cried out as the hook tore through the small of his back. This time it split. The last blow. Too much to physically handle. It was only then that the void of black truly turned black. As the fox failed to cry and dissapated into darkness.

* * *

_**H͔͇͉̲͚͙̓́̂͛͛ï͍̱͙̮̤͍͍̱̦̠͎͈̄͛̆́̈̍͆́̒͛ș͕̲͇̞͉̩͊̂͛̆̀̓̀ p͙̙̟̯͎̯͚̭̱̜͕̐̅̓̆͊͋̐̎̾̆ḥ̙̩̳͍̱̖̣̝͊͛͂͗̾̑̏̋̒̉̔́a̱̟̫͙͎͓̱̗̠̬̬̔̇̈͒̎͒̽̀̑͑ń̯̗͔̲̥͔͈͎̝͉̍̆̈́͋͑̚t̫̙̝͓͖̙̿́͐̀͊ͅȏ̩̤͍͚̬̜͇̜̟̱͖͒͆̂̈́m̭̠̱̖̉͛̄̀i̭̠͓̦͍͕̭͛͊̉͌̽c̖̫̥̝̘͎͙͍̠͙̬̀̽̽̀͛̉̽̉ e̠͖͎͔̱̠͑͊̓͋̈̚y͖̤̟̰͒̊̊̓̈́̈́̽̈́̐̈́̚e͖̩͈̲̲̟̞͈̘͕̙͍͊̓̊̍͒̿͒̅s̱̠̩͖͇̲̀͌̆͗̑̉͗̅̑͆͛ ľ̰̳͈͎̱̦͇͙̮̿̄̊͐̄̒͒̒̈̚ͅͅͅi̩͚͍͇̪̲̱̣̙̞͋̋̾̀̃̎͒̊́̀̏ț̥͖͙͎̞̘̲̱̇̿͆̿̎́̉̎̚ͅ u͔̫̦̝̟͈̝͕͈͋̃̈͒͛͛̓̉͐̐p̣̝̖̣̑̽̌̔͌͑͒̒͛ ȉ̪͙̰̭̣̜͕̦̪̀͛̒̾̚ṋ͉͕͉̬̮͖̯̉͌́̓̑͌̏̊̽̑̓̌ t̜̝̖̰̯͖̩̯̙̤͈̀͌̍̎̄́̈̊̈́͐͒h̙̦̩̳͚͙̩̗̟͙̦͖̅̔̊͑̋ě̦̱̤̞͇̤̖͍̬̭̃̃͂̌̆̈̔̀̆ d̙̩̯̱̟̞͆̅̀̀͂͐̊͛̓ā͔̱̗̲̜̜̯̩̑̐̋̓r̤̝͈͍̳̬͖͖̈͛̐́͑̄͒̌̀͋̐k̠̲̘̪̤̬͔͎̯̥̘͕̄̇͆̅̒̇̚ḙ̪̖̮̒̍̀̄̀͌͗n̜̜͚͔͇̦͉̗͇͓̈́̄̑̿͌́͂͊ḛ͙̰̗̞̏̄̎̊̅̂̇͗̔̓́d͍̥̗͚̩̿͗̉͗̑̔̿̍̐̽͌͒ r̦̣͓̦͓͖̩̣̖͓̰̓͐̿̓o͚̤̮̣̜̠̟̯̠̩̲̦̊͂̽̌̑̓̀o͚̱͕͔̯̜͔͙̤̍͗̌̈́̊̿̀ͅm̬̝̫̯͔͚͙̗̠̌̔̎͐̀ͅͅ.͍̘̤͕͍̞̥̯̮̠͋̑͛̌̈ͅ H̬̰̩̲̦̥̱̦͚͚̽͊̋̑̚̚e͓̞͙̟͋̾̈̌͋́́͐̓͊͌̚ s̩͎͇̝͖̝̘͍͔͓̆̇̊̐̉̓̋ĉ̫̞̭̪͍͎̪̱̊̉͛͐͛͛̃́a̬͍̗̖̠̤͎͌̆́̊̓͒̏ͅǹ͙͎̠̭̥̭̳͕̗̫̞̙͊͋̂́͂̒̉͒̿̈̚n̳̞̟̱̍̑͆́͌̊e̳͇͕̦̥̖̦̫͚͐́́̅̀̉̽̏͂́͂d̩̙̱̙̦͍͚̪͉̜͉̮̄͗̆̉͐̾̃̊͛̊̔ h͓̯͙̣͒̑̓̇̚i̪̗̝̗̣͔̩͉̦̞̭̱͛̇̓̆̿́̔̓s͉͖̖̪̟̎̽͌͊ s̭͚͓͇̣̪̩̭͑̋̌͂̆̊̿͒͌̍u̞͖͇̫̝̫̤̥͖̭̖̎̂̀̓̇̚ͅr͇͕̣̥̳͔̯̩̝̘̳̎̏̔̾̈̍ȑ̝̠͖̤̱͓͓͙͚̳̟̩̀̔̉̀̚o̮̯͚̭͕̯̣͍͊̅̂̐͋̌̒ͅû̫̱̳͚̗͓͙͈̭͎̓̎̒̃̔͒͋̊̓̆̈n͕̤͎̙̫͈̥͍̠̖̍̔͐̂̇̓͋̎̅̆̑d͖͍̖̠͉͖̲̠̖̝͑̅̇̍͛̍̏̌̔͑̉i͚̰̞͓͔̥͍̙̱͖̎̋͐̐̀̐̄͋̑̚ͅṉ̗͉̤̭͔̳͍͐̈̄̄͆̋̏̎͌͆̅̀ͅg̘̜͉̗͕͕̜̫̭̲̑͂̓́̓̋̚ͅs̩̟͍̲̦͗͐̐̅͒̈̃̑͑̀̐̅ͅ…͕͙͕̮͉͚̮̝̦̥͇͚͂͂̊̒̒̉.̝͈͓̱̖̦̟̩̔͗͋̅̃͛̉͆̋̈͛́ͅ T͎͚͎̣͕̫͉̘͌̓̉̍̓͑͗̈͒͌̿̀h͓͔̬͎̠̟̎͒̐̓e̞̭̰̗̤̜͔͐͐̓̐͛̆͆͗͒ŕ̪̭̤̙͖̘̜̖̥̦̪̞̒̄͆̈̂̋̀̾̚e͎̙̞̮̿͑̉̌͂̅̋̓ w͙̖͎͓̗̟̖̐̔̄͆͋̈́â̗̣͍̭̟̦̱͛̀̉̀͗̆̚̚s̖̘̩̘̥͓͚̍̀̏̿͗̓̄̾͗ n̘̜̝̦͈̝̦̪̰̭̯̽̀͗̀o̘̜͈͕̥̣̦̙͂̑̋̋̽̿ͅt͖̫̟̦͚͖͉̥̝͓͚̬̍͂́̓́̊͐̊̊̀h͇͖͕̬̠̗̲̣̀̔̔̀̏͆i̘̘͖̗̦͑͑̿́͋̂̑̊n̮̬͈̮̤̦̍͛́̉͑̔ͅĝ͙̪͔̩͖̣̗̤̳̫̓̃̾̐̚ͅ b͇̬̟͓͈̝̽̍̅̏̋͒̽̌̐ū̜̤̥͎͉͗́̋̿̑͒̀̋͌̐t̠̭͇̯̳̝̥̩̱̭̰͕͌͂̌̍͌̂̚̚ ṕ͎̰͕͓͖̪̑̑̾̔̃̇̂i̤͈̝͓̰̱̣̯̰̫̗̗͊̃̆̂́́t͙̩͉̣̲̙̤͌̿̃̋͆̌̀̚c͎̜̥̭̱͓͇̞͎̆̌̇͗̽̑ͅh͔̱̘̘̩̝̫͐̽͊̀͛́͌̏͂̉́ͅ b͎͔͇̳͕̤̦̗̙̩́̃̋͆͊̒ĺ̳̯̬̦̤̖̙̳̫̠͈̐́́́͊͋̊̑͊ȁ̪͇̮̙̣͕͇̦̱̎̋̌c̝̝͔̫̙̫͇̲̝̠̮͋͂͂͒̾͛̃̈́̚k͇̠͔͓̯͐̎̑͒.͉̠̣̬̣̋̐̂͆͐̓͛̆̀̈̋ Î͓̙̮̖̪͖̣͎͉͖͓͋̽̋̓͑̀͊̓̚m̥̪̦̰̰̥͉̥͚̒͆͂̃͊́͊͗̈̍p͕̞̫̱̲͇̱͗͛́̿̏͊̇̈́̅o̪͍̣̗̖̓́̈́̎́̌͊̒̽̓̉͆s͕̰͍̲̝̭̠̠̮͓͇̞̒̈̑̚s̯̦͕͖̬̤̱͈̝͇͛͗̾̈̈́͋ǐ̲̬̳̦͕̘̮̲̰̓̔̈́̐̇̚b̦̙̪̘͈̳̥͇̬̽̀̆͋̐̎l̗͎̤̜̰̰͔̲̭̣̋̔̏̔̈̓̄̐̽͒ë͎̗̣̊͒̃ͅ ṱ͎̱͚̆͒̊̾͐̉͒͗͋̅o͚̝͖͓͇̣͇̲̲͉̠̝̽̇̈́̀̀͊̽ m̥̥̪͓̙͔͋̆̎͗̂̅̈́͒̓̽̔a̫̣͔̣̘̗̣͕̞͊̓̐̄̔k̤̞͓̟̝̖͎̤̞̝̭̤͂̇͂̾͂̊ḙ̝͉̫̜̖̭͔͒̔́̀͛̀͗̊̽̇ ŏ̫̗̪͔̰̤͙̯̝͙́͐͐̔u̱̪̤̦͉̱̪͚͉̬̞̎̇̌͛̌̋̔̿̅͛t͓̜̤͙̤̪̗̩̥̓̀̿̈͋͊̐̇̂͗̔͛ a̳̯̮̭̫͈͉̞̳̙͍̟͋̐̎̒̽n͕̘͖̮̘̍͗̎̈́̽͛̌͛̎ẏ͍̝͓̜̪͈̞̱̪̎̈́͆͋͋̍ͅͅt̝̲̙̳̖̬̂̈͌̐̂͐͋h̤̲͚̖͓̯̬͚̯̝̍͒̂̾̇̏͌̋͆̿̅̒i̮̳̙̯͉̩̜̭͖̭̰͔͂̈͆́̍͑̀̅͛̀n̰̳̘̲̝̖̣̪̪̪̳̥̈́͋̿̍̈̅g̳̥̱͖͙̞̬̔́̌́̋́͒ͅ ì̭̜͈͚͇͕̃͂̂̅͆̂̆̈̎n̫͓̥̣̖̭͗͋̀̌̊ͅͅ ṯ͎̘̖̞̰̲̣̠͐̎͂̏ḣ̯̠̫̙̬̫̬͕̦̥̥͈̽̔̇̊è͇͖̜̪͇͔͓̥̰̰̯̊̈̈́̎̀̐̚ o̖̥̰̬͈͓̦̟͑͌́͌̀͋̈́̆̈ḇ̭̞̠̳̟̖̣̉͛̏̆͌̅ͅș̭̥̣͕̲̳̩̩͐̂͊̀͆̀̑̆ͅc͈̝͖̦͆̉̀̀̚u̪̲̯̬͈͈͍͖͎̩̫̰̍̉́̑̃̓̄͒ŕ̗͚͙͙͙͙̠̯̊̾̽̉͌ì̠̟̘̲̘͚̬̪̂̓̽̊̆͒̏́ͅṯ͖̞̳̯̥̦͒̎̎̐̈́̋̆̂̍̾̅ͅÿ̗̯̖̦̫̙͉̩̜̱́̾̇̆͋̓̈́̓̚ ḁ̯̤̱͚̯̠̮͚̂̃̆̆̑̔̔̐̌̈͊r̗̩̦͉̱̜͕͖͔̆̑̋̀̉̃o͉̫̱͍̜̔̎͐̐̓͆̃̃̔u̙̩̥̖͈͆̿͛̾͐̽̓̊n̖̮̙̥͔͓̪̠͎͔͓͗͊̅̔̆͌ͅd̥͓̗̥̰͕̬͚̎̒̀͌̚ h͚͚̘͆̿̃̽ͅi͇̞̬͚̲̩̲͍͕̖̠͚͒̏̐̿̑̋͑̂̏͌m̮͍͔̲̝̘͓̤͓̾̋̄̀̀.͕͖͇͍̭̠͛̔̈́͛̃̀ H͓̟̭̯̜͇̗̃͆͌̔̎̔͛͂͒̏̅̓e͎̪̭̥̳͙̞̤̣̾̔̇̒̏̇͂̒̅̚ ḋ͓̥͍̦͌͋͂͛̈̐̒͆ȅ̖̠̯͚̿̀͌̄́̑͌̾̑͐c̰̩̫̭̝̮͓͚̥̈́̋̌̉ị̮̫͔̲̝͕̳͂͒̀̽d͎̙̦͓͍̜̠̯̱͙̉͊̂̈̑̑̾̽͊è͕̳̟̬̰̋́̑̀̀̔̈̾̔̈́d̮̳̤̝̗̤͓̪̤͊̏̀̄̓́̄̍̉ t̲̩͖̜̂̑̽͒͛̀̚o̙͚͓͚̥̐̿̾̏̈́̈ g̲̠̬͈̰̖̳͇͈͆̋͋̇͆̅̀̂̄͐ī̝͔̘̖͇̟̐͑̈͛̐̈́ͅv͉̞͖͚̮̖̱͎͈́̀̾̂̒e͎̫̠̣̯͉͔̲̤̳̾̅̏̈̌̈̃͂̑ u͍̭̰̦̳̫̮̜͇͕̿́̊̅̾̈̾̉̍̿̚ṕ̘̠͖̝̭̽̓̋̾̿ ȏ̜͖̞̬͚̯̦̤̫̘̩͒̿̈́̒͑̽̆̚n̠̝̠̟͚̞̯̳͍͐̐̀͌͂̈ t͚͔̰̙͎̦̬̀̎̍̎̓̈̃̆̎͆ͅh̦̞̪̬̥͖̲̰̲́̅́̔̅͗̚a̯͇̮̲͕̝̫͗̃̀́̅̏̀̍t̘̙͍͕̳̤̱̘͎̗̳̝̾͌̄̏͐̎̽̆͂̉̚ á͖̝͙̜̫̞͎̙͌͑͌͑̉͊̚ͅͅñ̙̟͓̤̞̃͂̔͒ḓ̫̰͙̞̠̈́͗̊͌̉͐̂ t͉̝͔͚͈̯̅̈͒̈́͒̒̓̇̂̉̉̚r͙͙̖͈͓̦̖̤̟͉̘͗̈́̓̓̐͂̉̊͛̽ý̟̙̱͉͈̾͗̎̉̂̓̽ ṯ̘̙̟̮̤̫̽͒̀́͌̂̉̇̾̇͗o̦̠̰͖̲̅̊̔̓̈́͆̀̈̈̆̀͌ t͇̩̳̤̋̓̉̒̔̀ḧ͙̖̳̟͐̓̀͗̋̇̈́̌̈́͊̚ͅi̜̭͓̱̱̠̪̞̞͓̱̇̅͗̐̊͛n̘͚̲̲̪͉̩͌̓̀̀̌͂k̫͈͖̬̦̳͈̲̤̾̉̅̌ ǒ̞̞̤͎̅̑̑̈̐͗͗f͓̤̲͉͓̯̤̰̮̃̔̄̑͗͗̊ͅ w̜̬̯̖͙̜͚̣̳̮̝̍̀͌̃̋̀̀̄͑̐h͙̜̠̯̦̩̭͔̀̈̐̽a̰̘͚͙̎́̅́̉͋̄t̙̱͎͎̲͇̦̫̋͒̏̀̇͌͒̎͗̉ h͔͎͚͔̒̑͊̾̇̄̓̾͋̓ạ͓̮̰̜̬͕̽̋́́d͉̝̗̰̥̞͐͊͒͑͗͑̅͋͋̊ͅ ḻ̩͍̳͒͆̆͋̒̃̊ấ̬̥͕͉͎̪͖̤̝̤͎̓͛̀͛͊̍́s͖̦͎̝͕̣̯̳̤̟͎͉̽̉̌͂͒̔͐̈́̎̐̔͌ṱ̥̥͎͐̅̉̿̿͗̀̒̍͊͋̚ͅ h̳̟̭͓̭̥̱̟̊̈̓͑̊̾̔̐͆a̫͔͙̙̞͇̯̅̌̉̔͌̽̎̑p̰̣̲̝̮͋̍͂̔͊̀͂̑̽̂̉p̝̥̦̖͉̰̭̪͙̤͉͐̐̉̇ḛ͍̠̗̥͇̳͈͇͎͌̐͒̈́̈̊̽̔̈́́̌ǹ̞̙͕̱͈̋̾͐̓̅͐ḙ̮̞͔̫̣̮̯̉̃̄̽d͔̠̜̥̯͇̎̋́́.͈͔̭̬̞͕̾̑̅̿̐̎̀͗̉͂**_

He looked directly at the glitching rabbit who stood directly in front of him. A dark intent of a smile plastered upon his face. Spring for a moment felt himself disconnected, his link to moving the limbs that belonged to him taut and at a snapping point.

He felt reality snap back to him in the moment afterwards of course, and he began to walk forward to come directly face to face with the glitching rabbit.

"So? You've made a point, i'll give you that. But you can't kill me here… not permanently." He noted grimly, he began to take in the shadows visible in the darkness. None of them seemed to be animatronics. Which was a little surprising. The rabbit responded in a glitched tatter of a voice, it radiated with a joyfulness he could only know as his own. From darker times. "**Well, perhaps not. Or perhaps so… I have control here, You have no idea how blurry the line between reaily and the otherwise is becoming."**

"Pardon?" He felt dumbfounded at statements like this, for once he was against an enemy with no truths to it. No answers, just mystery laid behind the rabbit.

"**Pointless, you are not yourself Afton. You are not Afton. Lets see how far consciousness splits."** He smiled even wider, despite it not even seeming possible. His whole form seemed to split and crack like glass.

He shattered into millions of pieces that began to spiral around spring. He could see different parts of the glitching rabbits form in each of the shards. They began to spiral farther and farther around him, growing into a whirlwind of glass filled with green.

Then it all fell to the ground like specks of dust. He was no longer in pitch black though. The office took a familiar shape. Despite the assumption of an illusion, he found himself confused to be on this side of the glass pane. He watched as an orange and burnt bear limped across said pane.

This didn't make sense in anyway. If this was virtual, then nothing could happen.. Right? He looked back at the pane after this thought process to see the bear having planted his hands against the pain, his jaw wedged wide while his phantomic white eyes stared directly into his own. It wasn't worth flinching to as the bear passed through the pane and screeched at him.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why. Yet all the colours around them inverted as the bear dissipated. The inversion faded eventually of course, and he looked around almost wildly for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

It didn't make much sense. If he was in the office of Fazbear's fright. Who would be in the attraction.

"Nice try you little glitch! But of course this means that there is no animatronic here that's real!" He began to laugh despite the pain, if only to try to convince the enemy he was facing that he wasn't bothered at all.

He paused completely when he heard the same broken down laugh echo from the ventilation shaft to his right. He looked into it to see himself staring him down, cold heartless green eyes glared back at him as the rabbit made its way through the ventway.

**Error…**

* * *

Shadow looked on as he moved the doorknob of a door. Or was it a steel vault. No i'm pretty sure it's a door. Then again doors seem to have the will to change into bland rectangles too. Who knows if it's a door or not.

He looked back to the phantom fox to see him clutching his phantomic chest in what appeared to be pain. The form fizzled and faded making the child still hold their bloody chest in pain. His fiery green eyes now a dim flickering whisper of a flame.

"What happened?" Shadow asking stepping back to him with a mix of worry and curiosity. The boy flinched at them moving and let out an exasperated sigh. "I… feel disconnected… it's hurting…" he looked to the side. "Are you sure you'll be fine? If not we can send you to Hybrid." Shadow spoke softer than he ever had to anybody other than himself and.. Another. He felt slightly concerned, if only for the fact that Hybrid would likely hunt him down if he let anything happen to the crimson haired child.

"Oh please, i've dealt with much worse than this." he dismissed the injury that hid behind his quite casual striped shirt.

**(Theres a UT funfact: if you have a striped shirt on, your a kid. :3)**

"Maybe you should stay out here for a bit?" Shadow suggested which the child shrugged off as he began to sway. "I said i'll be fine."

"**I'm not asking. Fritz."**

He sighed and nodded. "Ok… Fine."

When the black hoodie wearing child entered the building Fritz stepped back slowly to the wall. He put his weight against it as a support.

**Now he cried… and unlike in the land where reality blurs… He managed to let out tears.**

Shadow examined the main room he found himself in swiftly. The twisted bunny was probably still on the second floor of the household. Without his arm.

He looked towards the console that found itself hooked up with the only existing copy of Help Wanted. It didn't seem to be doing anything much at all. He began to walk towards it before hearing a whirring. It definitely didn't relate to the console either.

He turned fast enough to see and duck under a thin hook. One such thing that would have tore his throat open if he hadn't moved swiftly enough. He stared coldly at the Twisted Fox that stood before him.

Behind him was his bear friend as well.

He contemplated his options for a moment, then he decided to just walk backwards. "Now then, we don't want to lose our limbs now do we?" he threatened them despite his situation. He kept that deathingly calmness despite the scenario.

They looked between each other for a moment before they continued. He shrugged and sighed. "Your choice." He touched the console and felt a jolt of 140 volts or so move down his finger's veins. He swiftly pointed it upward and watched as the jolt transferred itself into the lights entirely shutting down the main rooms lighting. In the pitch black he grappled the game and ripped it out of the console.

When the lights reactivated the animatronics seemed to have deactivated. He looked at them warily for a moment. "Interesting." He held up the console to the limelight for a moment to see the robots turn on and look at him. Waiting.

"Very Interesting." He began to walk out before hearing voices upstairs. "Welp. That's not fun." He shut the door as they began to leave. 2 animatronics in tow.

**Error…**

* * *

The rabbit flinched as he saw himself crawl through the fiery vents with his forcefully plastered smile creeping through his senses. Is this what they all saw?

The creature seemed to almost stand once he arrived at the end of the vent. His left hand held a simply dangerous axe. The creature grappled Spring's left arm by the wrist and held it over. Spring with difficulty, lifted his foot high enough to kick the creature back into the vents.

He heard grating as the ears scratched against the top of the vent. He winced at the pain his other version was obviously feeling. Yet of course, this wasn't him.

He watched on as the fire corroded his counterpart. The being screeched and writhed as the flaming mass faded into the darkness with the rest of the building.

He looked around almost fearfully. This was becoming too real for him to handle.

"**Well that was disappointing… don't worry of course! We have more of you to break.. Don't we Cassidy?"**

He flinched at the name as Fredbear stood before him. Purple hat and bowtie making the soulful rage mammal truly complete. She laughed a deep distorted laugh while flipping the microphone in her hand upside down.

"Do you know… what it's like to be forgotten?" The bear asked as she speared the robotified man through his only remaining lung. He gasped for breath as the dull bottom of the microphone felt painfully sharp as a blade.

"To have nobody remember your name?" She continued forcefully pushing the entire microphone through the rabbit. He stepped back as she stepped forward.

"Of course you will soon. Nobody will remember William Afton, other than as a child murdering monstrosity. One that shouldn't grace this world!" She seemed to cry it out as if bothered when the rabbit didn't crumple into death.

"It wasn-" He barely could allow words to escape his mouth without breath and decided to just hold what oxygen he had inside his head. "No. your mentality started it all. Aren't you excited! We are going to see what makes you tick.. And it's not your children.. You think you care… but you couldn't be more wrong." she stated coldly slamming him into the darkness like it was a wall as Glitchtrap watched from behind her.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Your mind is making you consciously think your protecting them." Glitchtrap explains with a joyful puff. "Subconsciously… you know what you want." He explained as the green eyed springtrap came from behind him it looking fearfully around for a moment before it's eyes rested on you.

"We have seperated the subconscious part from conscious, as planned." He told Cassidy to which she clapped her hands together. Rubbing them almost maliciously.

"I'm lost here…" He managed to choke out as he was let go and grasped his mechanically connected throat to make sure it was there.

"Your green eyes friend here knows what you were really doing all this time in reality…" Cassidy stated.

"How you tricked yourself into believing you were protecting your children." Glitchtrap continued it leaving it off for the green eyed rabbit to finish it.

Spring stared coldly at himself who looked down at the ground before speaking in pathetic glitched tatters. "To kill the somehow revived Charlie and Fritz, and then to move on for more victims." He explained his own inner motives to himself in which Spring looked around in shock.

"Your joking… this is stupid… why would I-"

"Why did you in the first place?" Cassidy said her white pinpricks of eyes looking down upon him. Like he was a worthless husk.

He had no response to this and stared down at the blackness under him, hoping it would break from his repentant gaze.

"The decision has been decided for you. You are a monstrosity. We will leave you trapped here. Forever." Cassidy stated and looked to Glitchtrap. "My friend here will be able to keep you entertained here i'm sure… with death… death… death… and death." she finished as she seemed to walk forward and past the pathetic husk.

_**He felt a burdening weight return. Despite the proof that Hybrid had a part to play in what had occured. In the end it was all truly him. The regret, just a falsitude invented by his own inner mind to make him determined. He had never felt care for Fritz, or the others. He would have let Elizabeth die to baby a hundred times if he got a single victim out of it. He would have let Chris die to Fredbear if it mean't he would keep quiet about his actions. He would do anything to murder… His regret was absolutely pointless. Yet... that made him realize that his plan was more perfect than ever.**_

_**Error…**_

* * *

Shadow and Fritz returned to the building with what was needed, and a bonus of two animatronics that came with them.

"Well… I take it that you got what was needed?" Jeremy asked quite bothered while Hybrid muttered in a corner.

"Indeed… now bring me a lighter Hybrid?" Shadow asked as the muttering being got up and walked over with anger written over his expression.

It instantly faltered when he saw Fritz and he turned back to Shadow. "What happened?" Shadow shrugged. "Glitchtrap is pulling strings i didn't even see before.. He's connecting souls to the virtual world. He's disconnected now… but it's only a matter of time until he sets up a special kind of night for our afton friend."

Hybrid swiftly nodded in understanding and turned to Jeremy. "You have a lighter don't you?" the man nodded and handed it to Hybrid who handed it to Shadow.

The boy took the encased game in his hand and looked upon the lighter darkly.

Hybrid had already went to Fritz's side and watched on as the black hoodie wearing child ignited the fire and watched the game begin to heat.

"Wait!" Fritz mumbled making Shadow stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What about spring? If you burn the game he will be deleted with it won't he?"

Shadow laughed and spoke colder than a blizzard. Words that completely recapped a statement currently being made by a golden bear in another reality.

"**He never cared. Fritz. You don't realize anything that's going on… but soon. He will. And while i would love to spend all the time in the world explaining. Our time grows slim. He wouldn't hesitate to murder you if we here right now. He. Will. Murder You if he ever were to come back. He knows this. Which is why he is biding his time right now over there… so we can destroy the game."**

**And with that… he reignited the lighter from under the encased game.**

* * *

"No." The rabbit said coldly pausing Cassidy in her tracks. "Pardon?" she asked raising a eyebrow quizzically.

"I can't let this go on… if your right… then everything is coming together better than i could have expected… if i truly am the murderer… well..." He said as the glitching rabbit looked down at it's fading hands. Glitchtrap well.. Glitched out of existence.

Meanwhile Cassidy looked towards the rabbit who then stood up smiling as always. "You should leave before this game burns you to ash as well." The golden bear glared coldly for a moment as she noticed all the fading going on around here.

She disappeared soon afterwards. On her own free will mind you.

The green eyed rabbit winced at the fire around him and looked up fearfully at his other side walking forward. Spring put a hand on his murdering sides shoulder. The fire began to burn around them. "They split us… now we are split… forever…" He explained seemingly to himself more than the other who laughed a bit.

"I know."

"The fire… hot…"

"You can't think very well when we aren't one can you?"

The green eyed one shook their head. The murderous mentality had taken away the poor things normal thought process. "You don't like fire do you?" he shook his head again to the second question. "Well… we're burning together today… i'm not even mad at this point… if this is how it is going to go down… my plan to end it works better than expected."

"The world is a better place without William Afton." The green eyed rabbit said the thing the other was going to.

"Let this horror story… finally end." The white eyed one said holding out his hand. The other shook it as the game burned.

**THE EN-**

**I'm joking.**

* * *

Shadow dropped the melting carcass of a game onto the ground and the 4 watched it burn for a moment. He spoke towards the traumatized Fritz. "You should go tell the Aftons… Your probably the best to tell them in this situation… but. Don't. Tell them. What he is." He stated the last bit in a colder tone to which the crimson haired child nodded and began to move. Hybrid followed behind him if only to keep him safe.

"What do you think they'll do?" Jeremy asked the black hoodie wearing child who sighed. "Henry can handle them… for all I care, my job is done." He seemed to look to his side for a spiritual reassurance but sighed even darker when he didn't get any.

Jeremy seemed to notice this and spoke in a slower more cautious tone. "Spring told me there was another.. A girl who seemed to always appear around you. He said it was creepier than Fazbear's fright."

The child let out an emotionless chuckle as he stared at the exit of the building. "That's a low bar to clear… as for her… shes gone…" It was in that sentence that the deathingly calm voice he had used for so long finally cracked. While he didn't show much of it, the voice carried a empty sorrow that burned. It burned his soul and charred it like it had no value.

"What are you going to do now?" Jeremy asked with his voice containing hidden concern.

"Leave. The problem is here has been solved, corrected, so to speak. I have.. 'Other' places for you to go."

"And where is that?"

"You can study quantum physics and find out through that."

He arched any eyebrow at that for a moment before shaking his head. "Welp, i can't wait to explain this to Henry. We have broken flooring. And the electricity bill is going to be heavy.."

"Well… you can open a horror attraction.." Shadow gestured to the now obedient twisted bear and fox. Then he gestured to the mangle in the small wagon.

When Jeremy gave no response he looked back and smiled. "Good day ." he stated as he walked out of the building.

Oh how dramatically not dramatic.

* * *

**The End.**

**I think.**

**No probably not in the long run.**

**A/N: Oh wow it's the ending, who saw that coming from me… ending a story.**

**Honestly I can't make this a very good ending with what i had left my mind to work with.**

**I'M honestly disappointed with this crappy story.**

**So Regret was false, then true.**

**How nice.**

**Well… i put away anomalies and hollow for now.. Project:Faded won't require them for a while. Besides, theres a story i've wanted to get out for a long time. It's a relief to have a chance to do so now.**

**No comedy for this chapter i suppose.**

**It didn't need it.**

**Good Day.**

* * *

Yee. Wow a chapter with over 4000 words? HELL.

Final Story Statistics

Google Doc Pages:460

Words:64481

Characters:360476

Letters(CharactersWithoutSpaces):302632


End file.
